En mis recuerdos
by Miruru
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperas, la vida te devuelve a alguien que hacía mucho tiempo que no veías en la más extraña de las situaciones. Los recuerdos afloran y todo es diferente. Entonces Francis fue consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado.
1. Capítulo 1

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 1**

Silencio. Puntualmente se interrumpía con el ruido de su lápiz manchando el papel con trazos rápidos aunque precisos. En la hoja, apoyada contra una libreta de un todo a cien, se encontraba el boceto de una mujer de voluminoso cabello brillante y un enorme ojo con pestañas largas y gruesas. Sólo un ojo, puesto que el segundo aún estaba por pintar. Cerró los suyos para poder visualizar con más nitidez el recuerdo de la hermosa mujer que dibujaba; su joven Ana.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo y los posó en el dibujo, comprobó que no se parecía en mucho al recuerdo. Su mano derecha, robusta pero con piel fina y perfectamente cuidada, arrugó el papel y lo tiró a la basura. Se hundió más en la silla de piel al mismo tiempo que pegaba un largo suspiro. Cuando tenía demasiado trabajo no podía centrarse en dibujar. Temía que cuando la inspiración le volviese ya habría olvidado a la mujer de cabellos castaños, voluminosos y de ojos verdes de sus recuerdos. Ah, Ana~ Tan bonita. Tan llena de vigor. Siempre una prueba viviente de sus raíces.

Se hundió más en el asiento y apoyó sus largas piernas sobre el escritorio de color caoba que se situaba enfrente. Se veían finas y rectas enfundadas en los pantalones negros de aquel traje chaqueta que él le había regalado como muestra de agradecimiento por su gran obra. La camisa granate oscuro que llevaba bajo la americana se arrugaba y empujaba a la corbata del mismo color, que se curvaba y sobresalía como un gran bulto en su pecho. El pelo, de un rubio dorado, descansaba sobre los hombros. Lo llevaba peinado de lado hacia atrás y aquello le otorgaba un porte señorial que era muy apreciado en el sitio en el que estaba. El respeto era muy importante. Se fijó en el despacho, aburrido, y pensó que debería limpiarlo más a menudo. No pasaba demasiado tiempo allí. Iba de restaurante en restaurante, de mesa en mesa, seduciendo con las palabras y encandilando a los que hiciera falta. Siempre era bueno tener las espaldas cubiertas en caso de necesidad.

Una fina capa de polvo cubría el resto de los muebles. Enfrente del escritorio caoba había dos sillas de estilo antiguo y tapicería blanca que conjuntaban con un sofá blanco de cuero que había a unos cinco metros a su derecha. Una mesita baja y del mismo estilo que el escritorio quedaba delante del sofá. Una ventana a la derecha de éstos daba al bullicio de la calle.

No había mucho más allí. Abrió un cajón y sacó una cajetilla de tabaco. Le había costado un ojo de la cara; había subido su precio como la espuma. Se notaba que los impuestos que recaudaban del vicio de unos cuantos millares de personas era cuantioso. Sacó un pitillo y se lo puso entre los labios. Tiró la caja sobre el escritorio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Observó el techo ido, perdido en sus pensamientos. No encendió el cigarro, su sola presencia sobre sus labios le hacía sentir que la ansiedad disminuía.

La puerta se abrió de imprevisto. Con un movimiento calculado, como si lo hubiese estado practicando una y otra vez sin descanso, llevó una mano al cajón, aún abierto, sacó una pistola y la apuntó al recién llegado. Sus ojos azules observaron con frialdad a la persona que había irrumpido de aquella manera en su despacho. El joven, de cabello rubio corto y ojos oscuros, pegó un bote al ver que le apuntaba con el arma.

- ¡Eh! No me encañones con esa pistola. ¿Qué manía es esa de apuntarme cada vez que vengo a traerte noticias, Francis?

- Es tu culpa, Pierre. ¿Qué te tengo dicho? Si eres tú, llama a la puerta. Si irrumpes de este modo pienso que eres un enemigo y reacciono por instinto. Da gracias a que no he apretado el gatillo y te he llenado de plomo.

- ¡Eres tan cruel! ¿Podrías bajar ya el arma? Me estás poniendo nervioso. -dijo sonriendo tensamente.

- Hum... -murmuró melosamente, haciendo ver que se lo estaba pensando. Finalmente bajó la pistola - Está bien~ Pero espero que esto te haga aprender a llamar a mi puerta. Te juro que un día dispararé. Recuerda que tengo una fama por algo. Cuando quiero soy despiadado.

Pierre suspiró pesadamente y se acercó al escritorio. Su mirada se posó en la cajetilla, después en Francis.

- Pensaba que lo habías dejado. -dijo crítico.

- Y lo he hecho~ ¿Lo ves? Lo tengo apagado. Sólo necesitaba oler su aroma y sentir su peso en mis labios.

- ¿Estás nervioso porque quizás ya se han dado cuenta de la estafa? -preguntó Pierre.

- Soy Francis Bonnefoy. Yo nunca estoy nervioso, Pierre. Sólo añoraba el tabaco. He resistido la tentación y eso es lo que cuenta.

- Hace un año fumabas cuando estabas ansioso.

- Hace un año llevaba el pelo casi igual de corto que tú y ahora mira que melena tengo. Las cosas cambian con el tiempo. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- El jefe te llama.

Francis suspiró pesadamente. ¿En serio? No le apetecía nada hablar con él. A saber qué querría. Eso de charlar de trabajo ahora mismo no le atraía. Precisamente por eso estaba dibujando, necesitaba distraerse. No era agradable aquella inquietud que se empezaba a hacer cada vez más grande cuanto más pensaba en los motivos. Se levantó de la silla y se atusó la ropa y los cabellos. Guardó el cigarrillo en la caja y la metió en el cajón con desdén.

- A ver qué tripa se le ha roto ahora a ese...

* * *

Oficialmente era una empresa transportista. No eran demasiado conocidos pero tenían clientes fieles. La sede estaba en Lyon y apenas obtenían beneficios. Cualquiera podría decirle a él, Arthur Kirkland, que la aventura de irse de su hogar, dulce hogar y adentrarse en tierra de ranas le había salido tremendamente mal. Se fue de Londres proclamando que obtendría riquezas y renombre pero, según las cuentas y la lista de clientes, no había logrado ninguna. La magia del asunto no estaba ahí.

Realmente, Arthur era bastante rico. Podía comprarse cuatro coches caros como el que va al mercado y compra cuatro lechugas. Si no lo hacía era para no llamar aún más la atención. Ya suficiente sospechaban. Estafas de sus mejores hombres, extorsión e inevitablemente algún asesinato, estaban en su día a día. La lista de hombres bajo su mando era bastante grande y algunos eran muy capaces. Francis Bonnefoy era el claro ejemplo. No le caía bien pero admitía que era uno de los que más dinero le proporcionaban. Sabía que, si quisiera, Francis podría marcharse y quedarse con unos cuantos que le proporcionarían el dinero suficiente para no morirse de hambre. Por eso le dejaba quedarse gran parte del dinero que recaudaba, para tenerlo contento y que no pensara en abandonarle.

Todos sabían que existían, que en Lyon había unos tipos sacando dinero a expensas de otros, pero que aún no les habían podido dar caza. Había gendarmes pesados pero no eran amenaza; aún no.

Ahora el asunto de los otros pesados estaba en el aire. Francis se había encargado de camelarlos para que invirtiesen gran parte del dinero extorsionado en un falso almacén que un señor inexistente quería vender. A estas horas ya se habrían dado cuenta del engaño, pero el dinero ya estaba a salvo en sus cuentas en Suiza y no lo volverían a ver.

Llamaron a la puerta y eso hizo que despertara de toda esa red de pensamientos. Llevó una mano al cajón fino y largo que quedaba a la altura de su estómago y la mano se posó en la pequeñísima pistola que ahí guardaba. Cuando dio permiso para entrar, la puerta chirrió de manera horrible al abrirse. Le recordó al ruido de las casas encantadas en las películas de terror. Esos lugares en los que luego resultaba que habitaban fantasmas, hadas y duendes, salvo que allí no había nada de eso; una pena. Le gustaban las hadas y los duendes.

Francis, impoluto y con aire de hombre escapado de película de los años treinta, le observó sin cambiar la expresión de su cara. Suspiró pesadamente, soltó la pistola y cerró el cajón.

- Me has asustado, idiota. Podrías haber dicho un: "Soy yo", como mínimo.

- Lo sé. Pero me hubiese perdido la gracia de asustarte. Siempre se te pone una cara bien cómica cuando eso ocurre.

Un tic sacudió una poblada ceja del inglés. Es que tenía un morro... Si no fuese porque conseguía un montón de dinero, ya hubiese cosido esa boca de rana a balazos. Extendió la mano y señaló una de las sillas que tenía delante. Aunque algo reticente, Francis se acercó, arrastró la silla medio metro y se sentó en ella.

- ¿Ya has pensado qué harás con tu parte de la última estafa?

Arqueó una ceja. Bonita manera de introducir el tema, sí. Sabía de sobras que querría hablar de eso aunque no esperó que empezara de manera tan patética. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se encogió de hombros.

- No realmente. Aunque parezca lo contrario, sé controlar qué compro. Además, creo que eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí, ¿no crees? No veo el motivo para tener que contártelo.

- Estaba estableciendo una conversación casual.

- Tú no estableces conversaciones casuales. Lo que sea que te ronda la cabeza, desembucha.

- Me han dicho que últimamente estás en las nubes. Que ni siquiera has celebrado la enorme cantidad que hemos obtenido. ¿Qué es lo que te reconcome por dentro?

- Nada. No me reconcome nada. -mintió- No estoy de humor, simplemente. Pero eso se arregla con una noche de alcohol y compañía agradable. Nada difícil de conseguir con mi dinero y mi increíble y asombrosa apariencia. ¿Quién te dijo esa sarta de tonterías? ¿Fue Pierre?

- ¿Pierre? ¿Ese tipo que es un bueno para nada? No, no fue él. George me lo dijo. Se ve que te admira por un motivo que me resulta imposible de comprender.

- ¿George? No. Ése no me admira, ese lo que quiere es que me lo tire. He visto cómo me mira y reconozco esos ojos hambrientos. Por eso se fija en mí. El que sí que me admira por un motivo que resulta imposible de comprender es Pierre. Por eso te pregunté si había sido él.

- Si intenta hacer algo, me lo dices. Ya soy suficiente permisivo con el tema de vuestra estúpida sexualidad. En otros grupos de nuestras características, ya estaríais criando larvas. Lo que no pienso tolerar es que retocéis entre vosotros.

- Sí, sí. Ya entiendo. Como tú estás amargadito, no quieres ver que los demás hacen cosas que tú no puedes hacer.

- No juegues conmigo, Francis. -dijo el inglés enfadado. Cuando se ponía tan pesado le odiaba demasiado. Siempre pensaba: los beneficios, los beneficios- Te recuerdo que soy el jefe y que me debes respeto. Ahora eres rico y sé que podrías sobrevivir bien sin estar aquí, pero cuando entraste no eras nada. Pobre y solo. -dibujó una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Te crees que no me debes nada?

Golpeó el escritorio con el puño. Los ojos azules del francés refulgían con ira. Arthur adoraba ver eso: el frío y calculador Francis Bonnefoy perdiendo los nervios y enfrentándose a él. Pero nunca se atrevía a llegar a las manos. Si lo hacía, más de la mitad de la planta se echaría sobre él y se lo llevarían para matarlo por traicionarle. A veces, Arthur soñaba despierto con que era él mismo el que apretaba el gatillo. A posteriori sacudía la cabeza y se recordaba a sí mismo que, aunque era un gilipollas, era importante en el organigrama. No podía desaparecer así como así sin recibir un duro golpe.

- Gente como tú me irrita. -dijo el francés muy molesto- No se me olvida lo que hiciste por mí. Creo que me tomas por alguien igual de retorcido que tú y te equivocas completamente. No me metas en tu mismo saco.

Se levantó y en el proceso arrastró la silla, produciendo un sonido que ponía los dientes largos. Sus caros zapatos de piel negra resonaron con fuerza con cada pisada acelerada que pegaba. Salió de allí refunfuñando. Ese tipo era estúpido. ¿Es que tenía que recordarle siempre ese tipo de cosas? Estaba claro que lo hacía porque no quería que se alejase. Jugaba con su mente y sus sentimientos y lo ataba a ese grupo, a esa gente, a todo lo que había conocido desde que fue mayor de edad, desde que Ana se marchó. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Salió al frío de las calles de Lyon y el sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Un escalofrío le sacudió de pies a cabeza, se apresuró a meter las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y deambuló por la acera. Tras cinco minutos, se encontró a sí mismo delante de su coche. Era un BMW de color negro y estilo deportivo. No quería recordar la cifra que le había costado. Lo difícil no había sido recaudar el dinero, lo difícil había sido justificar por qué lo tenía. Por eso siempre controlaba lo que gastaba. No podía hacer gastos excesivos sin levantar sospechas. Por dentro la tapicería era blanca y los asientos de piel. Un equipo de música caro destacaba en el salpicadero aunque la verdad es que pocas veces lo utilizaba. Se sentó, se apoyó contra el volante y suspiró. Dejó de lado el tema de Ana y pensó de nuevo en el otro tema que le traía de cabeza. Puso la llave en el contacto y el motor del coche rugió grave.

Llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto. Era un miércoles cuando repasaba mentalmente todos los pasos que había realizado: el nombre falso, la compra del edificio, etc. Entonces, de repente, le asaltó un pensamiento: ¿puse una falsa referencia en aquel documento? No podía recordarlo. Fue en ese momento en el que empezó aquella tortura. A ratos se disuadía y tranquilizaba pensando que puso la referencia falsa. En otras ocasiones en su recuerdo ponía una referencia verdadera.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba, menos claro lo tenía. ¿Y si había cometido un fallo? Aparcó el coche a las afueras de Lyon. Aquella calle era estrecha y rodeada por pequeñas casas de fachada blanca y aire antiguo. Antaño había estado llena de gente aunque en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Se hubiese dejado llevar por la melancolía de no ser porque había escuchado un coche detenerse no muy lejos de él. Era ese mismo coche negro que le había perseguido por las calles y al que juraría que había dado esquinazo hacía tiempo. Se movió para girar sobre sus talones cuando, de repente, un dolor abrasador le invadió en el costado derecho. La siguiente punzada fue en el muslo izquierdo. Se tambaleó hacia un lado y se apoyó contra una puerta. Afortunado era poco, si no se hubiese movido en el momento exacto ahora podría estar más que muerto. La suerte no quitaba que las heridas que tenía dolían un montón. El ruido de la pistola apenas había sonado, seguro que usaban silenciador. Se giró y vio un espectáculo digno de recordar: en primer lugar se encontraba el cabecilla del grupo que se dedicaba a relamer las migajas que ellos dejaban caer al suelo. Era un tipo loco venido de Alemania y que iba proclamando a todo el mundo que él era el jefe de una organización de tipos peligrosos. Era la vergüenza de la profesión, en realidad. Pero como, según un psicólogo licenciado en la universidad de Harvard, estaba realmente loco, la policía no podía tomar sus declaraciones como pruebas incriminatorias. Alrededor de cincuenta juicios habían sido iniciados en su contra y había salido de todos y cada uno de ellos indemne.

Gilbert Beilschmidt era un tipo digno de estudio clínico. No sólo su comportamiento era extraño, también su apariencia física, que por supuesto iba de acorde. Se había teñido el pelo de blanco y llevaba lentillas de color rojo. Se llamaba a sí mismo "increíble" o "asombroso". La sonrisa que ahora mismo se dibujaba en su cara era bien siniestra, esa que un psicópata dibujaría al ver que su víctima se está muriendo. Al lado de Gilbert, vestido con un escrupulosamente planchado traje chaqueta negra estaba el silencioso Ludwig. Eran pocos los que sabían que entre el jefe chiflado y el tranquilo rubio existían lazos de sangre. Ludwig era el hermano pequeño de ese demente, se dedicaba a acompañarlo a casi todo los lugares a los que Gilbert iba y se convertía en su sombra. Siempre atento, siempre hostil.

- Francis, Francis, Francis... -dijo con marcado acento alemán el de cabellos plateados- No me ha hecho ninguna gracia. De repente me encuentro sin edificio, sin clientes a los que revenderlo, sin saber dónde estaba el cliente real... Pensaba que éramos amigos, ¿sabes?

El galo, tenso, sonrió de lado. Realmente esa había sido una de sus grandes obras maestras. Primero se acercó a Gilbert. Información de él la tenía a raudales, el tipo no era nada disimulado, era la antítesis de Arthur. Aunque había de reconocer que le caía mejor que su jefe. El primer día que intentó hablar con él, Ludwig le partió el labio sólo por hacer el gesto de ir a tocar el hombro de Gilbert. La historia que sin embargo interesó a ese hombre loco fue la de que quería abandonar a Arthur a su suerte. Seguramente fue porque el plan en sí mismo era una locura. No por nada su grupo organizado era el que dominaba en la ciudad de Lyon. No era sencillo entrar en la banda: Arthur no aceptaba a gente que no estuviese capacitada. Salir era misión imposible.

Aquella idea descabellada provocó que los ojos de Gilbert refulgiesen con fuerza. A medida que los días pasaban, más confiaba en él, charlaban de temas variados y por un momento perdió el objetivo inicial y estuvo a punto de abortar el plan.

Podría excusarse y decir que Arthur lo había coaccionado de nuevo con aquello del agradecimiento, salir como la víctima que se vio obligada a comportarse de aquel modo. Un poco de esfuerzo y podía llorar como el mejor actor de Hollywood. No obstante, todo aquello hubiese sido una refinada falacia. Una de esas que solía contar a muchos, con una amplia sonrisa encantadora. Si siguió adelante fue por un único motivo; quería ver si era capaz de llevarlo a cabo. La compleja red de movimientos que había realizado se podía desmoronar o mantenerse en pie y hacerle asquerosamente rico.

Se mantuvo en pie hasta ese momento. Aún podía oír su propia voz diciéndole a Gilbert que eran amigos y que no existía otro motivo a sus constantes visitas. Y no se arrepentía de ello. Francis era el rey del engaño: la serpiente disfrazada de conejo. Cuando menos lo esperabas ya te veías en su poder.

- Y lo somos... -dijo Francis sonriendo con dificultad tras sentir una punzada de dolor de la herida sangrante del torso.

- No hagas que le ordene a Ludwig pegarte un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Deja ya las mentiras. Investigando, encontramos una referencia a un inmueble en París. Mi informadora hizo su mejor trabajo y descubrió que en el fondo de todo esto tu nombre aparecía.

- Si quieres tu dinero, me temo que no puedo dártelo, no lo tengo.

- Lo sé. Eres una rata astuta. -dijo Gilbert acercándose al galo. Una gota cayó del cielo y se posó en su americana gris rojizo- Temo tener que matarte. Me has mentido mucho. Quizás así Arthur aprenda que no debe jugar conmigo.

- No le harás más que un favor. Lo dije en serio, quiero irme.

El sonido de las sirenas de la policía, no muy lejos de allí, distrajo a los hermanos. Francis aprovechó la ocasión y sacó una pequeña pistola. El primer disparo le pasó silbando a la derecha de su oído a Ludwig. El segundo le dio en el muslo izquierdo a Gilbert.

- ¡Hermano! -gritó la voz profunda del silencioso alemán.

- Au, au, au... Esto no es nada increíble. -sacó una pistola y evitó la intentona de Francis, que se había escudado tras un buzón después de poner distancia entre ellos, de volarle los sesos.

- ¿Lo seguimos? -preguntó su hermano viendo que el francés se perdía doblando la esquina.

- No, me duele la pierna. Vamos a buscar a un doctor. Ahora está aterrado y pensará que vamos a por él. Quizás en horas volvamos a encontrarlo por aquí, debilitado. Además, llueve. No quiero mojar el traje, me ha costado una pasta.

No pudo correr demasiado, la herida de la pierna y el torso sangraban demasiado si lo hacía. El dolor era tan intenso que veía borroso a ratos. Le dieron ganas de llorar cuando se dio cuenta del lugar al que había ido a parar. Una calle del mismo estilo que la anterior pero de aspecto aún más decadente. En el lugar donde hacía largos años había habido un supermercado ahora se encontraba lo que parecía un locutorio abandonado. Casas vacías, otras ocupadas por jóvenes de pintas andrajosas y que no tenían otro lugar en el que dormir, y finalmente llegó. Dos casas aparejadas con una sucia fachada y las ventanas rotas. Se le oprimió el pecho, como cada vez que venía por el lugar. Eran tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas (agradables y tristes), tanto que ya no tenía... Aquella vida se había ido alejando de él hasta convertirse en algo prácticamente desconocido. Era como si su infancia y su más temprana juventud hubiesen sido un sueño, una película, un recuerdo de una persona con la que había hablado hacía ya mucho tiempo, un recuerdo de alguien a quien había matado. Seguramente a él mismo.

Se apoyó contra la pared mohosa que daba acceso a la casa y con esfuerzo sobrehumano se abrió paso al interior. Era una locura quedarse allí, pero no le importaba.

- "¿Acaso deseo morir? Debo ser estúpido." -pensó mientras dibujaba una mueca en su rostro.

Su ropa y su pelo estaban mojados. Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyado contra la pared y suspiró pesadamente. Aquel sitio era ahora más deprimente que cuando lo había abandonado. Desde que Ana no estaba que había ido inevitablemente en declive. Suspiró de nuevo. El dolor era tan constante que ya a duras penas lo sentía. Su mente se nublaba y se le hacía difícil pensar con coherencia. Cerró los ojos. Dormiría. No era la idea más brillante pero su cerebro no colaboraba en la tarea de pensar en una mejor. Si despertaba de nuevo sería la señal de que debía salir de aquel agujero de mala muerte y, quién sabe, ver a un médico. Se encontraba ya casi en los brazos de Morfeo cuando escuchó una voz. Era una voz masculina que no supo asociar a nadie pero, aún así, tenía algo familiar. No sintió miedo. No tuvo la urgencia por salir corriendo de aquel sitio.

- ¿Francis?

"Sí, ya estoy en casa"

* * *

No sabía por qué continuaba visitando aquel lugar. Hacía demasiados años que se habían mudado y no podía desligarse del todo de aquel sitio. Cuando tenía fiesta o cuando no se sentía de humor, se paseaba por el lugar, aunque aquello le hacía después sentirse solo.

Su vida había dado muchos tumbos y ahora vivía en un piso en el centro de Lyon. Veintisiete años, cuatro parejas y dos ligues esporádicos. No tenía tiempo, o esa era la justificación que él le daba a todos sus amigos. Tenía otra teoría, pero mejor se la guardaba para sí mismo.

Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia las dos casas apareadas, le pareció ver durante medio segundo a una figura alta y de cabellera rubia. El corazón le latió de repente con violencia, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser. Hacía años que no veía a aquel tipo. La misma cantidad de años que hacía que se había mudado. En realidad un año más. A pesar de estar tan seguro de que no era posible, no podía despegar la mirada de la puerta. ¿Y si era él? ¿Querría verle? Ya no se refería sólo a que Francis quisiera verle. ¿Mantendría la serenidad si le veía? La última vez que hablaron había sido extraño.

En su interior había una vocecilla que le decía que se marchara de allí. Si esa persona que había entrado era realmente Francis, no tenía por qué ir a saludarle. Y, si no era él, era posible que fuese un vagabundo que no tuviera dónde dormir, así que tampoco era plan molestarle. A pesar de todo aquello, sus pies se movieron hacia la casa y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al paraguas. Saltó la valla rota y pasó por los escalones llenos de hojas resecas y botellas de plástico vacía que algún desgraciado había tirado allí dentro. En el rellano de la puerta se detuvo y observó el suelo, había unas motas rojizas que eran recientes. Se inclinó y pasó el dedo por ellas, la sangre fue arrastrada por la yema de los mismos. Volvió a mirar hacia dentro. Bueno, ahora sí que no podía echarse atrás.

No tuvo que andar demasiado. El hombre, de su edad aproximadamente (o eso calculaba), se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo, apoyado contra una pared. Respiraba pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo y su mano izquierda se apoyaba contra el pecho. Estaba mojado, aunque seguramente eso era porque fuera llovía y no llevaba paraguas alguno. Había cambiado bastante pero aún podía reconocer algunos rasgos del que había sido su amigo: El cabello rubio, los ojos azules, algún deje en su expresión. Pero todo lo demás... Era como una persona diferente. Bueno, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba juraría que era una persona completamente diferente. Vio que cerraba los ojos y le asaltó una leve preocupación. Se acercó y lo examinó. No parecía que fuese demasiado grave pero aún así era importante que dejase de sangrar.

- ¿Francis? -inquirió Antonio.

Aún no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Y si le ayudaba y era un vagabundo que esperaba la ocasión para apuñalarle y llevárselo con él a la tumba? No sería la primera vez que locuras como esas ocurrían. No contestó, pero vio que dibujaba una sonrisa tenue y que sus miembros se relajaban. ¿Se moría? Tiró el paraguas al suelo y corrió hasta estar a su lado. Le puso el índice y corazón sobre el cuello, donde la sangre pulsaba con más fuerza. Tenía pulso. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirarle. Estaba seguro, era Francis. Esa sonrisa era su confirmación. No tenía la certeza de que hubiese reconocido quién era pero al menos había reaccionado. Examinó las cosas que llevaba y nada le servía para hacer un vendaje.

Estuvo a punto de coger su propia camiseta y romperla para improvisar algo pero entonces se paró a pensar. El francés también llevaba ropa (y bien cara, además), si tenía que romper alguna sería esa. Le quitó la americana y después de pedirle permiso (sin propósito alguno porque Francis estaba inconsciente y no podía dar su visto bueno) le quitó la camisa y con fuerza tiró hasta romperla en jirones. Suerte que sabía de primeros auxilios. Iba a ponerle la americana pero estaba empapada, aquello bajaría su temperatura corporal. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de algodón de color marrón y se la ponía. Si se constipaba más tarde, le iba a cantar las cuarenta.

Cuando pasó el brazo del francés por encima de su hombro le vino un fuerte aroma dulzón. Sería de una marca cara de perfume, aunque empalagaba bastante. Era como tener dentro de una misma esencia el olor de diez tipos de dulces distintos. El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para levantarle fue inmenso.

- M-mucha ropa cara pero pesas bien, gabacho... Un poco de dieta, n-no te vendría mal...

Antes de caminar se quedó pensativo. ¿Adónde lo llevaba? No sabría cómo explicar esto en un hospital. Es más, si hubiese podido ir a un hospital, ¿no hubiese Francis ido en primer lugar hacia allí? Tampoco podía dejarlo tirado. Le miró de soslayo mientras cavilaba qué hacer.

* * *

La calle era una de las más bonitas de la zona. Alejada de las céntricas y bulliciosas de Lyon, donde había mucho vagabundo y personaje extraño como para dejar que fuese a dar una vuelta. Carlos y Maria Luisa eran unos españoles que habían tenido que abandonar su tierra natal por falta de recursos. Todo lo que habían ahorrado vendiendo la pequeña casita que Carlos había heredado por sus padres lo gastaron en viajar hacia Francia. Esa casa en la que ahora estaban acomodando sus cosas era de unos familiares de María Teresa. Se la habían prestado mientras a ellos no les hiciera falta. Durante ese tiempo, encontrarían un trabajo, ahorrarían dinero y se mudarían a otro sitio en el que llevar una mejor vida. Todo parecía bonito, idílico, como de película de fin de semana para toda la familia. Pero había un problema que sucedía con mucha frecuencia y que les volvía locos y les producía dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No me gusta este sitioooo! -exclamó la voz infantil de Antonio.

Su hijo de seis años había estado berreando durante todo el camino. No dejaba de decir que quería ver a sus amigos, que quería estar en casa, que quería dormir en su habitación, que quería jugar con sus juguetes y así una eterna lista de quejas que no se terminaron cuando llegaron a Francia. Era bajito para su edad, con unos enormes ojos verdes y esa cabellera indomable que traía a María de cabeza.

- Da igual cuántas veces te quejes, Antonio. No vamos a volver a casa. La vendimos y ahora pertenece a otra familia. Es imposible que volvamos porque hay otro niño viviendo en tu habitación.

¡Ay qué locura fue a decir! Menudo berrinche se pilló el niño. Al final, harta de sus gritos, lo mandó a la calle. Durante el camino Antonio expresó en voz alta que "Francia apesta", "el francés es un idioma feo" y que "voy a irme a casa andando si hace falta" Salió a la escalera y allí se sentó, con la comisura de los ojos humedecida y los orbes enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Se echó hacia delante y cruzó los brazos sobre sus piernas, adoptando una pose de niño incomprendido y que odia el mundo por ello.

Atraído por los gritos del nuevo vecino, el niñito rubio de preciosos ojos azules se asomó a la puerta de casa. No le había visto nunca pero Francis había escuchado muchísimas veces al niño llorón que ahora habitaba en el adosado contiguo. Le había preguntado a su madre en muchas ocasiones por qué lloraba tanto ese niño. Ana, de raíces españolas, trató de explicarle que cuando te marchas de tu hogar a otro país es una cosa triste. La tierra llama a la gente y cuando estás fuera de casa no puedes evitar echarla en falta. Francis no entendía un concepto tan complicado, pero fue más fácil cuando su madre puso de ejemplo el sentimiento de añoranza que él sentía cuando se iban de vacaciones y no podía estar con sus juguetes y sus amigos todo el tiempo que quisiera. Analizándolo fríamente, el niño galo obtuvo un sentimiento de pena tremendo. Ahora comprendía por qué el vecino lloraba y gritaba tanto.

Silencioso como un gato, Francis se deslizó, bajó los escalones y se quedó a cubierto del muro que separaba las entradas de ambas casas. Le inspiraba lástima aquel niño. Lo observó durante minutos, fue testigo de aquel sentido puchero y de sus ojos verdes ahora más acuosos.

- _Bonjour_. -dijo finalmente el galo.

Antonio pegó un respingo al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. Ladeó el rostro y su mirada se posó en el niño que asomaba tímidamente por el muro que daba a la casa contigua.

- No. _Bonjur_ no. Odio ese idioma tonto.

- No es tonto. -respondió con un disimulado acento francés- Tú eres el tonto por llorar tanto.

Pero ese último insulto no fue siquiera escuchado por el chiquillo. Francis se quedó desconcertado por esa expresión de admiración que tenía el de cabellos castaños. ¿Qué? No había dicho nada para que le mirase de esa manera.

- Hablas mi idioma... -dijo aún con esa expresión anonadada.

- Mamá es española y me hablaba en castellano desde que era un bebé. ¿Por qué lloras tanto? Siempre te escucho. Vas a lograr que yo también me ponga triste de tanto oírte.

- Quiero volver a casa. No entiendo este idioma raro, no tengo mi habitación, no están mis amigos tampoco. Me dicen que haga nuevos en el colegio pero no me gustan. Me miran raro porque hablo en castellano. Son tontos.

- Pues ya es extraño. A mí me gusta mucho cómo lo hablas. Suena como el de mamá. ¿Vas al colegio que está subiendo la calle? -vio que afirmaba con la cabeza- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo seré tu protector! Te ayudaré con el francés y le sacaré la lengua a todo el que te mire mal por hablar el castellano.

Ahora sí que parecía desconcertado. La idea parecía magnífica pero no sabía por qué motivo alguien prometería algo así a alguien que acababa de conocer. El francés rió y su cabello rubio, corto, se movió al mismo ritmo que su carcajada suave.

- Tienes una cara de bobo muy divertida. La única condición es que dejes de llorar. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Antonio afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro. Era cierto que le habían inculcado la norma de: "los niños son fuertes y no lloran" pero ahora no se veía capaz de soportar aquello. Estaba demasiado solo y la perspectiva de ser su amigo era muy tentadora.

- Decidido pues.

- Me llamo Antonio.

- Yo soy Francis, encantado.

Y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa por primera vez.

* * *

**Aquí estoy porque he venío~ *posa triunfal* Nuevo fiic ovo. Este, comparado con Mi odiado vecino, es bastante más corto. Yo diría que la mitad o así. Últimamente no paro de escribir AUs. Creo que es porque no tengo tiempo para documentarme y hacer algo que no sea de ese modo. Espero que no os cansen mis historias y que os gusten. Sep, Francis es un mafiosillo. No sé qué más contaros. Pierre ya os aviso que no sale más XD. Tiene una aparición fugaz pero bueno. Siempre me gusta sacarlo aunque sea un poquito ;v; Lo adoro~**

**Gracias a mi querida Uadyet por ayudarme a encontrar el título. Brainstorming épico. Os recomiendo que leáis su nueva historia Frain, porque ella también los escribe bien adorables. Después de le agregáis s/8196272/1/No_son_celos y podréis leerlo :)**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene~**

**Miruru.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 2**

En la lista de cosas fáciles, aquella, definitivamente, no era una. Regar las plantas: tirado. Limpiar el piso: pan chupado. Llevar a una persona inconsciente y herida a tu piso céntrico sin que nadie sospeche nada: misión imposible. Suerte que, cerca de su antigua casa, había tenido el coche cerca. Lo complicado fue llevarlo hasta dentro del edificio en el que vivía, de aspecto antiguo y fachada grisácea. Habitaba en la cuarta planta, el primer piso. Agradecía ahora haber aceptado pagar una cuota mensual de la comunidad para arreglar el ascensor. No deseaba imaginar cómo hubiese sido cargar con él hasta casa. La táctica que usó fue genial, fingió que Francis había bebido mucho y él le echaba una monumental bronca en la que le reprochaba su estado, la preocupación que provocaba a sus padres y a él mismo, su hermano, entre otras. No se alarmó demasiado al ver que nadie le prestaba atención en realidad. Una vez en el piso, lo llevó hasta la sala de estar y lo dejó sobre su sofá de tela salmón.

- Francis. Oye. Francis. -dijo a la vez que lo zarandeaba suavemente y le daba palmadas en el rostro- Como sigas durmiendo, vas a palmar.

El rubio frunció el ceño y gruñó ante aquella notable molestia. ¿Quién era el desgraciado que no le dejaba dormir? Estaba cansado. ¿Es que no le quedaba lo suficientemente claro. Pero la voz familiar, aunque irreconocible, no tenía planes de dejarle continuar con ese agradable sueño. Abrió los ojos y una visión borrosa lo recibió.

- ¿Dónde...? -murmuró con voz reseca.

- Estás en mi piso, no sabía qué hacer contigo. Voy a ir a por un botiquín y te coseré esas heridas. -dijo incorporándose.

Para aquel entonces su vista se había aclarado y pudo ver con nitidez al que se había convertido en su salvador. Un hombre de su edad, de ojos verdes y cabellos indomables de color castaño. Parecía un buen tío. De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo, le había llamado Francis. No sólo en esa ocasión, también en su casa, cuando estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Los cabos sueltos se fueron atando solos. Volvió a clavar sus ojos azules en ese hombre, sorprendido.

- ¿Antonio?

- Así me llaman. -dijo sin siquiera mirarle- Tu camisa ha muerto, pero era ella o tú. Deberías quitarte el pantalón o te lo cortaré para tratar la herida que tienes en el muslo.

Desapareció de aquella sala. El galo suspiró pesadamente y sonrió cansado. Estaba muriéndose en algún lugar. Seguro. Su cerebro, traicionero como Judas, le había jugado una treta y le estaba haciendo alucinar. Pues era un incompetente, seguían doliendo las heridas. Además, no entendía a qué venía ahora alucinar con el español.

Se pegó un pellizco y dolió una barbaridad. Antonio acababa de volver y presenció la escena con incredulidad. Con un botiquín bastante grande entre las manos, se quedó plantado en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Estaba intentando saber si esto es una alucinación. Pero veo que no lo es... -se fijó entonces en la caja que tenía en las manos- ¿Piensas coserme tú? No me fío.

- ¿No te fías? Estupendo. Ya que no confías en mi habilidad, tendremos que llevarte al hospital, ¿no crees?

- Retiro lo dicho, me fío.

El español dibujó una sonrisa torcida. Bien, como imaginaba, Francis no deseaba visitar el hospital. ¿Cómo explicar esas heridas? Parecían bastantes serias, aunque no sabía qué las habían provocado. El galo suspiró resignado al verse derrotado de ese modo. Se dedicó a analizar a Antonio mientras éste empezaba a desinfectar la herida. Sus ojos, aunque más adultos, parecían tener la misma vivacidad que antaño, casi diría que eran más verdes, aunque eso no fuese probable. Sus rasgos se habían endurecido pero mantenían dulzura y ese sentimiento que te hacía saber desde un principio que no era un tipo peligroso. Vestía una camisa de lo que a simple vista parecía lino blanco y unos pantalones tejanos de color negro. No podía ver el resto de su cuerpo pero los bíceps, que asomaban por su camisa arremangada, estaban bien formados.

- Lo haces bien. Casi no duele. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta práctica? -inquirió el rubio.

- Antes me gustaban los deportes de riesgo. Vete con una bicicleta pequeña y cero de experiencia a pegar brincos por la montaña. Si no acabas con cortes es que tienes un ángel de la guarda. Para no visitar el hospital constantemente, aprendí a hacerlo yo solo.

- Me parece una locura... -murmuró el galo, concentrado en intentar soportar el dolor.

- ¿Lo del deporte o lo de aprender a coserme?

- Ambas cosas.

- Ahora ya no lo practico, no tengo rato libre que dedicarle, así que hacía bastante tiempo que no lo usaba.

No hubo más conversación durante un rato, Francis no sabía qué decirle. Hacía unos nueve años aproximadamente que no se veían ni hablaban. Cualquier par de amigos se hubiese recibido con un abrazo y se hubiesen puesto a hablar de su vida hasta ahora. Antonio no parecía dispuesto y la vida de Francis no era apta para ser contada. Al rato, el hispano había terminado de curar ambas heridas. Se incorporó y fue guardando los enseres que había usado.

- No hagas esfuerzos. He dejado ropa seca en el baño. Puedes asearte pero mejor no te duches al menos hasta que la herida supure un poco. No te duches. Hay un peine en el segundo cajón del mueble, en la parte de la derecha. No te duches.

- Lo has dicho ya tres veces... ¿Es que crees que no te entiendo cuando hablas? Aún tienes acento español pero tu francés ha mejorado mucho.

- Prepararé algo para comer para cuando salgas. -dijo ignorando el halago.

- No hace falta.

- De acuerdo, pero lo haré igual. -dijo Antonio dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo- El baño está en la puerta del fondo del todo.

- Gracias.

- Francis. -llamó. El galo le miró interrogante- Siento lo de tu madre.

- No hace falta. Ya hace casi ocho años que murió.

- Quise ir a dar el pésame pero no tuve la ocasión. Al poco fue cuando os mudasteis. Ya está. Eso es todo. Cámbiate de ropa antes de que te agarre una neumonía.

- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

- Ya sabes. -se encogió de hombros- Fuimos amigos durante muchos años. Eras mi mejor amigo y me caías bien.

- Aw. ¿Y ahora? ¿Te sigo cayendo bien?

- No. Te odio.

Francis sonrió tristemente. Bueno, no podía pedir mucho más, era bastante normal. Le miró de reojo. Trató de encontrar algún sentimiento en Antonio que fuese la prueba de que aquello que había dicho era mentira. Como temió, no encontró nada. Cuando decía que lo odiaba, lo decía de verdad.

- Estás guapo. Te has convertido en un hombre bien atractivo. -murmuró Francis.

La mirada de Antonio se convirtió en una mueca. Sonreía pero se asemejaba a una expresión de disgusto, de asco. Su ceja se había arqueado, como si no fuese capaz de creer lo que había escuchado.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Me la suda que lo digas en serio. Calla y ve de una maldita vez a cambiarte de ropa.

- Aún estás resentido.

Lo estuviese o no, los orbes de color aceituna de Antonio quisieron fulminarlo. Ojalá hubiese estallado en miles de pedazos con una sola de sus miradas. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haberlo traído. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que Francis era un charlatán que no callaba ni bajo agua? Era bueno cuando se llevaban bien, pero para los momentos en los que no deseaba hablar ni escucharle, era lo peor.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que entonces no te conté? Creo que ahora aún podría recordar el porqué-

- ¡Cállate! -espetó Antonio- Hace nueve años me interesaba, pero dejó de hacerlo hace unos cuantos. Si te he ayudado es porque siento que tengo una deuda contigo por lo que me llegaste a ayudar cuando yo acababa de llegar a Francia. No es que quiera ser tu amigo. Eso se quedó en el pasado.

- Para decir que no te molesta, te lo estás tomando muy a la tremenda. -apuntó.

Antonio suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Después de eso, miró a Francis de nuevo. Era cierto. No debería estar tan nervioso si, tal y como le decía, ese tema estaba realmente en el pasado.

- Lo que pasa es que no quiero hablar de este asunto. Ya pasó. No remuevas la mierda. Déjalo. Haremos ver que somos unos conocidos que se soportan. No hay pasado.

- A veces creo que es una verdad absoluta. Todo aquello me parece algo que vivió otra persona... -dijo Francis sonriendo con melancolía- Voy a ducharme.

El español sintió curiosidad con aquella frase. Por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, Francis se veía triste. Todo eso volvía a traerle a la mente la pregunta de antes. ¿Por qué no quería ir al hospital? Cuando pasó por su lado, le pegó un golpetazo en la cabeza que lo despeinó. El rubio le quedó atónito y le miró con la expresión de un hombre que había sido agredido sin motivo alguno.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? -exclamó.

- Te he dicho que no te duches. Que se te grabe en la memoria.

* * *

Miró las cosas que tenía en el escritorio y pensó en cuáles le harían falta. Cogió una libreta cuyas solapas estaban adornadas con la imagen de La Pedrera de Barcelona, un bolígrafo de color azul, el libro desgastado que tanto odiaba y finalmente metió en la mochila el último videojuego de terror que había comprado con sus ahorros en el centro del pueblo. Se puso la bolsa de color azul oscuro en la espalda y salió de su cuarto. Iba de puntillas, deseando que ninguna baldosa hiciera ruido que lo pudiera delatar. Había dejado una nota que verían sus padres una vez fuese tarde para detener su plan.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? -dijo una voz femenina cuando estaba casi delante de la puerta principal.

Antonio, de trece años de edad, pegó un respingo cuando escuchó a su madre formular aquella pregunta. Tras aquello, se quedó erguido, como el cadete en frente de su general.

- Voy a casa de Francis.

- ¿A qué?

- Es mi amigo, ¿es que no puedo ir a verle? Está en la casa de al lado. No puedes ponerme la excusa de que este barrio de noche se pone feo y que es peligroso que vaya solo. Además, va a darme clases de francés.

- Suspendiste el examen del martes.

- Era muy difícil. Se me olvidaron la mayoría de los acentos. -intentó justificarse, pero la expresión del rostro de su madre le daba la certeza de que no estaba convencida.

- Cuando tenías seis años, pues pase, pero tienes trece. Ponte las pilas, señorito. Y deja de molestar tanto al vecino.

- Ya le dije que iba a ir y me dijo que no le molestaba. Su padre, Louis, nos va a dejar el salón para nosotros solos y estudiaremos hasta tarde. Ha dicho que puedo quedarme a dormir, mamá.

- Pero no les causes molestias, ¿de acuerdo?

- Prometidoo...

Salió corriendo el tramo que le faltaba, no deseaba que su madre le realizase más preguntas. Una vez en la calle rodeó el muro, entró en el portal contiguo y llamó al timbre. No tardó demasiado tiempo en escuchar pasos acercarse. Francis se abalanzó hacia él, le sujetó los hombros y le miró seriamente.

- ¿Lo has traído?

Antonio afirmó y ambos se adentraron en la casa. Se sentaron en el salón y estuvieron estudiando hasta la hora de cenar. Francis se ponía de los nervios ante la dificultad que Antonio tenía con las tildes. Por suerte se le medio entendía cuando hablaba y no tenía muchos problemas para leer o entender a alguien que se dirigiese a él en francés. Tras la cena fingieron que estaban estudiando hasta que los padres del galo se fueron a dormir. Tras eso, ambos se levantaron de la silla escopeteados. Antonio sacó el videojuego de la mochila y cogió una manta. Francis apagó las luces y, a la de la tele, atinó a poner el juego en la videoconsola.

- Me han dicho que da muchísimo mal rollo y que un hombre sufrió un ataque al corazón en Toronto del miedo que pasó. -explicó Antonio ya subido en el sofá. Se había quitado los zapatos y había subido los pies. Se había echado la manta por los hombros.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Toronto? Eso ni existe.

- Que sí, que sí.

- Muy bien, señor listo, ¿dónde está Toronto?

- Ni idea, no me va bien la geografía. Pero seguro que existe.

- Te han engañado. Seguro que no es un sitio real. Es como esas historias que le pasaron al primo de un primo. -se levantó del suelo, mando en mano y fue hasta el sofá. Con la otra, asió la manta y empujó suavemente a Antonio- Hazme un sitio, venga.

Antonio, como otras veces, se movió y le hizo un hueco bajo la manta. El galo imitó a su amigo y subió los pies al sofá. Se cubrió los hombros y pulsó un botón para que el juego iniciara. No era el primer día que quedaban diciendo que estudiarían y luego se ponían a jugar. Francis adoraba los juegos de miedo lo mismo que le aterraban. A Antonio también le daban miedo, así que la idea de quedar no era para nada mala. Minutos después, el mando lo tenía el hispano, que miraba con los ojos como platos la pantalla, como si aquello propiciara que le diese menos pavor lo que ocurría. Se habían cubierto hasta la cabeza con la manta y Francis, muertecito de miedo, se encontraba medio abrazado al español, mirando de reojo.

- No entres ahí. -dijo el francés en un susurro lastimero. Tenía un presentimiento y no era nada bueno.

- Confía en mí. Somos amigos, ¿no? -dijo Antonio en un intento de sentirse él también seguro.

- Me da miedo... -murmuró lloriqueando.

- Es un juego. -soltó el mando y en un gesto ya habitual en él, le dio un abrazo- Vamos, vamos, ya está. -volvió a coger el control remoto- Venga, voy a entrar.

Ambos miraban ahora la pantalla fijamente. De repente en la pantalla una criatura horrorosa les asaltaba, las luces se encendieron y la voz de Louis vociferó.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacéis jugando a estas horas? -exclamó.

El susto que se pegaron fue de dimensiones mayores. Gritaron bien fuerte, ambos, y tiraron de la manta hasta cubrirse por completo con ella, como si eso pudiese defenderles de mísiles. Se abrazaron el uno al otro con fuerza.

* * *

Después de comer, Antonio insistió en que debía dormir. Era verdad que una migraña taladrante se había instalado en su cabeza y se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible, así que sería una buena idea descansar un poco. No todos los días se sobrevivía a dos balazos.

La habitación de Antonio era sencilla pero seguramente a causa de esto le gustaba. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color marrón suave. La tonalidad del resto de muebles variaba entre el marrón, el blanco y el amarillo. Nada más entrar, a la izquierda se encontraba un armario de tres puertas, correderas, una amarilla, otra negra y la última blanca. Enfrente había un escritorio de madera oscura con cuatro cajones en la derecha adornados por mangos de color blanco y un sitio para dejar folios que se encontraba vacío. Una pequeña lamparita y una silla de color gris era lo único que había al lado de la mesa. Más allá estaba la cama, de matrimonio, con una colcha sencilla y, un poco más al fondo, la ventana. Había una lámpara de pie de color amarillo que le llamaba la atención. ¿Daría una luz de la misma tonalidad si la encendía? Entre la cama y el armario había una alfombra a cuadros de diversas tonalidades grises.

A pesar de ser reticente a la hora de irse a dormir, Francis había caído rendido pronto, sumiéndose en un sueño pesado. El momento exacto no estaba claro. De hecho, instantes antes, había estado pensando acerca de dónde dormiría el hispano ahora que él había invadido su cama. Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron. Fue a echar mano de su arma, sobresaltado, pero no pudo encontrarla. La debía de haber dejado caer inconscientemente mientras corría.

- Eres bien gracioso recién despierto. Pareces un pato mareado, ahí moviéndote de un lado para otro...

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó el francés ignorando la broma.

- Son las siete y media. Te despierto porque me voy a trabajar. Cerraré la puerta con llave. Otra cosa, sé al milímetro dónde están todas y cada una de mis cosas. No chafardees, no es de tu incumbencia. Toca algo y lo sabré. Entonces te llevaré a la policía o al hospital.

- Anda, no seas así. Además, es imposible que sepas donde está todo.

Antonio le miró sin expresión por un momento, luego giró sobre sus talones hasta darle la espalda por completo. Gesticuló con una mano mientras decía:

- Te reto a cambiar de sitio lo que te apetezca. Así verás si es imposible de verdad o no.

El rubio observó primero todo lo que le quedaba a mano. Sin embargo, nada le parecía ideal. Era demasiado obvio que, al estar sentado en la cama, tiraría de las cosas más cercanas. En silencio, se levantó y movió la lámpara de pie un par de centímetros. Regresó a la cama y le miró con inocencia. El plan perfecto ideado por el hombre perfecto.

- Ya está~

Antonio se giró y se paseó por la estancia mirando las cosas fijamente, escrutando al detalle. Era imposible, eso se decía a sí mismo el francés, hasta que el hispano señaló la lámpara de pie. Se le aflojó la mandíbula.

- Por tu cara de memo en estos momentos, deduzco que, como siempre, no me equivoco.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Espero que te estés quieto hasta que yo vuelva.

- Pero me voy a morir de aburrimiento. Llegarás y encontrarás mi cuerpo inerte cubierto de telarañas de lo mucho que me he aburrido.

- Puedes encender la tele y usar la consola. Incluso puedes usar la cocina. Pero como rebusques entre mis cosas, te patearé fuera de mi casa.

- Lo he entendido, lo he entendido... -dijo Francis pesadamente- No tocaré nada más.

- Bien. Así me gusta.

- ¿A qué hora vuelves?

- A las tres. -dijo Antonio cogiendo una chaquetilla de entretiempo.

- Te prepararé algo bueno para comer como muestra de agradecimiento por acogerme y no preguntarme nada. Seguro que cualquier otra persona me hubiese asaltado con miles de preguntas.

- No sé, no te niego que me intriga, pero no quiero saberlo si tú no deseas contarlo.

- Por eso mismo. Tú siempre has sido de ese modo y es bastante agradable que en una situación así no te pidan explicaciones. Te prepararé un almuerzo que te chuparás los dedos. Soy muy bueno cocinando.

Antonio le miró curiosamente. Se sentía fascinado ya que, por mucho que había pasado el tiempo, seguía sin entender bien lo que pasaba por la mente de Francis. Se lo había encontrado en su vieja casa, medio derruida por el paso del tiempo, desangrándose y ahora le decía que le iba a preparar algo para comer.

- Veo que sigues siendo igual de raro. -dijo finalmente el hispano sonriendo- Nos vemos luego.

Francis se quedó mirando la puerta, el lugar exacto en el que hacía pocos segundos se encontraba Antonio, embobado. En sus recuerdos, bastante borrosos en algunos momentos, la sonrisa del hispano no era tan bonita. Podía rememorar alguna ocasión en la que le había dicho que le gustaba cuando sonreía y que se la contagiaba. Pero de repente se daba cuenta de que los recuerdos no le hacían justicia. ¿Se le marcaban esos graciosos hoyuelos que tenía en las mejillas del mismo modo? Su gesto se había suavizado y, sólo con verle sonreír así, Francis había sentido una cálida sensación en su pecho que hacía mucho que no sentía. Cuanto más pensaba, con más nitidez recordaba lo que había pasado hacía muchos años. Pensó de nuevo en Ana. No sabía por qué seguía haciendo aquello.

En un principio había creído que sería menos doloroso. Si dejaba de llamarla mamá quizás dejaría de sentir esa punzada en el pecho y ese nudo en la garganta. Quizás no notaría las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, aquella sensación de desesperanza que lo arrullaba y que le hacía sentir que tenía de nuevo tres años. Lo único que cambió fue que con el paso del tiempo había derramado todas las lágrimas que una persona humana puede derramar.

Con los años, Ana empezó a formarse en su mente como alguien ajeno, una persona que había sido madre de algún niño francés que había sido feliz en sus brazos, escuchando las viejas canciones españolas. No se reconocía en aquellas escenas típicas de película americana. Ese niño, tan similar físicamente, no podía ser él.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando el dolor de cabeza empezó a taladrarle. Lo mejor sería que se dedicara a preparar esa comida que le había prometido a Antonio. ¿Volvería a sonreír de esa manera? Le gustaría verla de nuevo, esa sonrisa digna de fotografiar en una, dos e infinidad de veces. Era la que debería ser siempre la expresión de su rostro. Nada de ceño fruncido, ni siquiera pensó en su gesto triste.

Con los ánimos recuperados, Francis se arremangó la camisa que le había prestado y fue hasta la cocina para ver qué tenía nevera. Era una estancia no demasiado grande. Los muebles eran de un impoluto blanco y destacaba el fregadero, la vitrocerámica y el extractor de humo. Examinó al dedillo todo y lo encontró escrupulosamente limpio. Bien; un montón de puntos a favor de Antonio.

Se le pasó el tiempo volando en la cocina. Había encontrado un libro de recetas en un armario y se había tirado un buen rato leyéndolo. Cuando se decidió por un plato, tuvo que mirar que tuviese de todo. Sonrió al ver que la suerte por fin estaba de su parte y tenía lo que le hacía falta.

Cuando Antonio regresó, su casa olía de maravilla. El estómago gruñó con fuerza y pudo sentir que su boca producía más saliva. Qué hambre de repente... Se asomó y vio a Francis con un delantal, el pelo recogido y expresión de concentración.

- Estás cocinando de veras... -murmuró sorprendido Antonio.

Francis se dio la vuelta para mirarle y dibujó una sonrisa suave.

- ¿De qué te extrañas? Te dije que te prepararía algo para comer.

- Pensaba que era un farol.

- ¿Un farol? Qué cruel eres... Ya cuando era jovencito cocinaba bastante decentemente. Espera a probar mi cocina ahora, te fascinaré.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no cenaba acompañado en casa. Una vez dejado el pasado en el pasado, Antonio empezó a recordar qué cosas habían hecho que se llevasen tan bien hacía años. Rieron y tuvieron una charla animada sobre temas banales. No hablaron de ellos ni de su infancia, pero Antonio no pudo evitar rememorar aquel día.

* * *

**Otro capítulo máss~**

**Bueno, esta vez lo subo antes así que si alguien pensaba dejar review por la tarde lo siento ouo''... Aunque agradecería un review por cada capi, si no puede ser lo acepto ô.o Es que no creo que luego pueda.**

**Algo que no dije en el capítulo pasado, creo, los padres de ambos ahora son personajes históricos. Premio a quien lo acierte :D (premio de que le felicito y ya XDDDD No quiero decepcionaros luego al no tener nada XD. No sé qué puedo contar de este capítulo... Así que comento los reviews (no sé si es porque estamos en época de exámenes pero menos que de costumbre XD Aunque adoro los recibidos ouo ;v; merciiii *las abraza***

**Estoy pensando en hacer un parón en agosto, durante 2-3 semanas ya que estaré de viaje y no creo que vaya a poder actualizar. Me gustaría oír vuestra opinión ouo**

_Ariadonechan, _**yeaaah... dije que volvería con un fic y no iba hacer un gran parón, al menos no ahora. Yo creo que con la bolsa de basura pierde gran parte de su genialidad pero bueno... xDDDD Digamos que sí, pasapalabra XDDD Bueno, creo que os estoy pegando mi amor por Pierre xDDDD Me gusta 8DDD... De niños son bonitos... de jóvenes... de adultos... *rueda* Bueno, el viernes pasado subí uno que ponía que era España/Romano pero tenía un kínder sorpresa dentro con forma de Frain ovo... OMG... VIERFRES XDDDD me has matado... Lo voy a poner en Twitter en cuanto tenga ocasión XDDDD No me cebaré mucho con Gilbert, si en el fondo es cool (?) Gracias por leer *le manda amor***

_Candy Darla, _**Pierre pasa fugazmente porque va volando, hombre (?)... xDDD Bueno, quizás no haya tanto rollo mafioso como se pueda esperar. Hay que avanzar y ver si os sigue gustando owo Espero que sí. Bueno, es que me dan mucha ternurita de pequeños e intento transmitirlos adorables, como los imagino ;v;**

_Nightview, _** awn... merci *emocionada* Prometo que intentaré pensar algún periodo y escribir alguno histórico. Pero necesito un momento de descanso e inspiración... Y tener sequía de ideas para más AU, que me salen nuevas y no paro, no paro xDDDD No lo sientas por mí, me gusta que te emocione el tipo de historia, espero que no te decepcione ;v;**

_Yuyies,_** bueno... tampoco se ha explicado demasiado. Tiene dinero pero claro, está con el cejón como jefe... XD Eso no es demasiado bueno y por supuesto lo de dormir con un ojo abierto... Bueno, no podía ser Arthur jefe y encima que fuera bueno xD eso sería raro xDDD. Gilbert es extraño, como está explicado, va con la verdad por delante pero tiene un salvaguarde así que no le pueden tocar. A Francis creo que se le tiene que dar bien cuidar de alguien hasta de pequeño. Nació para amar *oish qué cursilada* F-fan... siempre me impresionan esas palabras. Espero no decepcionarte ouo9**

_Uadyet, _** nunca creí que llegaría el día que vería un review tuyo en una de mis historias XDDDDD... No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que hago BD... Esperaba que llegara más tráfico, porque el fic me gusta, pero veo que hay incluso escasez aquí xD... Yey, espero que te guste ouo. Porque te ablanda que con USA es "decente" si no... xDDD... Es que hay gente que le hace tener el pelo y los ojos así naturalmente y claro... LOCURA. XDDD Así que mejor de esta manera, que es un motivo más lógico xD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _***la agarra para que no se caigan las dos* ouo Me hace mucha gracia que a todas os ha gustado la parte de peques XDDD Escribo, escribo~ No os preocupéis que creo que tendréis fics para una temporadita xDDD... Estoy teniendo una racha de inspiración. No llamemos al mal tiempo. Hombre, Arthur es un boss serio... No me lo puedo imaginar como a Gilbert XD No deja de ser el inglés cejudo xD Raro... pero genial... Bueno, si es "pero genial" me calmo xDDD. Gracias por leer ouo**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene~**

***lanza amor y huye***

**Miruru.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 3**

La habitación de Francis estaba atenuada por culpa de esa persiana a medio bajar. El volumen de la tele no estaba demasiado alto a pesar de que eran los únicos que se encontraban en aquella casa. ¿Por qué se dejaba arrastrar por las ideas locas de su mejor amigo, un año mayor que él? A saber. A sus dieciocho años debería saber negarse a ese tipo de peticiones...

Bien. De acuerdo. Sí sabía por qué lo hacía. Francis le había dicho que había encontrado una película porno en un cajón de su padre y había insistido en que se viniera a verla. La curiosidad le pudo y, además, otra cosa, algo que Antonio no había sabido encajar aún.

Miró de reojo a Francis mientras sacaba la cinta de la caja y la introducía en el reproductor de VHS que tenía instalado en su habitación. Suspiró inaudiblemente y desvió la mirada. ¿Quién le mandaba a aquello? Era bien estúpido. Y no se refería a lo de quedar para ver una peli porno, no.

Se refería a lo otro. A aquella sensación de euforia que le daba cuando quedaban. A la alegría de ver a Francis reír. A la felicidad que sentía cuando se veían. Antonio estaba enamorado por primera vez en su vida y, encima, de su mejor amigo. Se había besado con chicas bonitas, de ojos grandes y pechos que aún a medio desarrollar eran generosos. Sin embargo, nunca había tenido sentimientos por ninguna de ellas.

Con Francis era diferente. Sentía nervios antes de quedar, disfrutaba con su sonrisa y deseaba más que nada que fuese feliz. A veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero era algo que siempre había ocurrido y que no era extraño.

No sabía bien cómo había ocurrido. De repente empezó a sentir cosas y, por mucho que intentó negar la realidad, supo pronto que aquello debía ser lo que la gente enamorada sentía. Empezó a no poder negarle todo. Deseaba que fuera feliz y, si haciendo aquellas tonterías lo era, pues no le importaba el "sacrificio".

Francis puso por fin la cinta y se reunió a su lado, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El principio fue bastante divertido. La película se veía bastante antigua. Habían estado riendo y encontrándole un fallo tras otro. Aquello era lo que le gustaba, pasar el rato juntos, despreocupados, divirtiéndose.

Inesperadamente, la cosa se puso mejor. Y no era que se hubiese puesto más estúpida y tuviesen más cosas de las que reírse, no. De repente la escena de bajo presupuesto era sensual y atrevida. Ambos miraban la pantalla con la mandíbula desencajada; la verdadera expresión de la sorpresa. Sus ojos no perdían detalle de nada de lo que ocurría en la televisión. El brillo de las pieles, sudorosas, no se podía comparar con el brillo artificial que se usaban en las películas actuales. Los sonidos eran nítidos y parecían rodearles. Y la chica que aparecía, de pechos voluminosos y anchas caderas tenía una bonita voz que se dedicaba a llamar al nombre de su amante, de una manera bastante natural.

Si no se hubiesen sentido encendidos ni un mínimo, no hubiera sido normal. Francis rió brevemente, nervioso.

- Empiezo a pensar que quizás no fue tan buena idea esto... -dijo el galo.

Antonio le miró de soslayo. Aunque estaba sonriendo, Francis se veía tenso y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. Las manos estaban apretadas contra la colcha de la cama, tratando así de aliviar su propia excitación. Le parecía adorable. Pero no solo eso, no... Antonio sentía deseos de besarle pero nunca reunía el valor suficiente.

En ese momento, un montón de neuronas de su cerebro debían de estar inoperativas puesto que tuvo el valor para hacer algo que en otra ocasión no hubiese hecho ni harto de vino. Se acercó al francés y puso una mano sobre su muslo, cerca de su entrepierna. Francis dejó de prestar atención al filme. Ese movimiento era totalmente inesperado y se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué tenía Antonio la mano ahí?

El hispano volvió a la realidad al ver la expresión de su rostro. Ni siquiera una pizca de agrado, sólo la pura confusión. Con el paso de las décimas de segundo, Antonio empezó incluso a leer incomodidad y miedo. Sería mejor salir de aquello de una manera natural. Se apoyó en la pierna para mantener el equilibrio mientras se echaba hacia delante y se estiraba para coger un cojín que quedaba al otro lado del galo.

La acción no distrajo al rubio. Observó el cuerpo de Antonio, ahora delante de él. Pudo oler su aroma, agradable e indescriptible al mismo tiempo. Se fijó en su cintura y un poco más hacia abajo comprobó que él estaba más o menos igual que él. Tragó saliva y le pareció que su garganta ingiriendo la misma producía un estruendo. Levantó un brazo un poco, con lentitud e inseguridad. ¿Por qué se acercaba? Ni idea.

Antonio cogió el cojín y volvió a su sitio. Francis sintió frustración. Una idea se había formado un baluarte en su mente y se negaba a abandonarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Quería. Su mano izquierda hizo lo que la de Antonio había hecho pocos minutos antes. Ahora el de la sorpresa fue el español. Pero Francis no se iba a echar atrás por eso. En su mente había una voz insistente que le decía que él quería eso, que lo de la pierna de antes no había sido para apoyarse y coger el cojín. Se echó hacia delante, como había hecho Antonio pero, en vez de coger algo al otro lado, lo que hizo fue sentarse sobre sus muslos.

- Sólo es una ayuda.

- Una ayuda... -murmuró el español, de repente un poco inseguro.

Las manos de Francis desabrocharon su pantalón y él, por inercia, hizo lo mismo con el del francés. No iba a ser el único que ayudara, aquello sería injusto. También le apetecía tocar su piel. Pronto ambos estaban con el miembro fuera, despojado de la prisión de la ropa. El primer contacto fue tímido, buscando la aprobación de la otra persona. No deseaba tocar demasiado rápido o descaradamente y provocar que se arrepintiera de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero una vez ocurrió y vieron que obtenían sólo un jadeo, dejaron atrás aquel sentimiento de precaución y se tomaron en la mano sin pudor alguno. Y mientras, la película seguía reproduciendo, y los gemidos de aquella actriz se confundían con los de ellos propios, ahogados, silenciosos. Francis tenía la otra mano apoyada en el hombro de Antonio y se encontraba medio girado para poder observar la película mientras el placer seguía creciendo y se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el español no miraba la televisión. Se había perdido observando los gestos del francés, el par de gotitas de sudor que se desplazaban por su cuello, camino hacia la clavícula, imparables. Veía sus labios entreabiertos, respirando silenciosamente pero irremediablemente alto para la distancia a la que ambos se encontraban. Se estremecía al pensar que aquella mano que le acariciaba de ese modo era la de Francis. Ese mismo Francis al que quería sin sentido. Ese mismo que estaba resultando ser su primer amor. Ese mismo que seguía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría mientras seguía moviendo la mano sobre su miembro pulsante.

Cuánto le gustaría poder hablarle de lo que sentía. Cogerle, besarle y decirle: "Francis, te quiero. Te quiero. No sé el por qué. Pero sé que esto que siento significa que te quiero." Y puede que él le dijera que no. Entonces seguramente sentiría que se le partía el corazón y quizás lloraría. Era frustrante enamorarse por primera vez, de tu mejor amigo y que este te dijera que no. Pero entonces podría olvidarlo. Podría dejar de fijar su vista en su espalda cada vez que andaba delante de él y descubrir que había un mundo ahí fuera de gente que esperaba por él. De mujeres u hombres (no sabía si podría enamorarse de otro hombre dado el caso. Pero visto que podía hacerlo, quizás no debía descartarlo) que quizás estarían dispuestos a ofrecerle lo que él deseaba.

Había otra opción: que Francis aceptara sus sentimientos. Que se abrazaran y que la euforia y la felicidad se adueñaran del hispano. Pero era inevitable ser pesimista en este aspecto. ¿Por qué habría el galo de escogerle a él? Como amigo eran cercanos. ¿Por qué iba a desear algo más aparte de eso?

Estaba tan próximo a él en ese instante, su respiración casi sonando como si fuera la suya y su mano moviéndose con fuerza una y otra vez. Se encontraba tan a tiro, tan cerca de un beso o de una caricia. Su cabeza se estaba nublando por el placer aunque sólo tenía su nombre en mente y se lo iba repitiendo a sí mismo, mentalmente, con desesperación y deseo. Tan próximo y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

- F-Francis...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estupenda idea, sí señor, llamar al amigo con el que te estás masturbando. Magnífico. Una idea perfecta para hacer aquello aún más raro. El galo entornó el rostro, algo sorprendido y finalmente habló.

- ¿Q-qué...?

- Me tapas la tele... -dijo Antonio.

No dijeron nada más. El francés se apartó un poco para que Antonio pudiese visualizar la pantalla de televisión e internamente el hispano suspiró aliviado. Casi. Casi la situación se había convertido en algo raro. Aunque ya era suficiente extraña, si empezaba a jadear su nombre aquello sería incluso más violento. Su resistencia al placer se fue disipando y fue el primero en terminar. Francis no aguantó mucho más después de aquello. Sus rostros ahora estaban sorprendidos y no podían mirarse siquiera a los ojos. ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Qué les había pasado por la cabeza cuando habían decidido que aquello era aceptable? ¿Qué tanto podían las hormonas joderles? Francis se apartó rápidamente hacia un lado, aún respirando agitadamente.

- Esto no se lo podemos contar a nadie... No puede salir de esta habitación. ¿De acuerdo? -murmuró.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Una parte de él, la coherente, la del chico de dieciocho años, le decía que era lo que debían hacer. ¿Dos amigos que quedaban para ver una película y acababan tocándose de ese modo? Ya no se habían tocado a sí mismos, habían estado dando placer al otro. Eso era de todo menos normal.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió una especie de punzada fuerte en el pecho. Estaba claro. Francis no quería. Nada de aquello. Francis no le quería. Eso había sido un desliz, algo de lo que se arrepentía. Antonio logró mantener el tipo aunque empezó a pensar que se encontraba mal. Se excusó, sonrió como siempre aunque fue difícil hacerlo y se marchó a casa. Había apretado con tal fuerza el puño que se había clavado las uñas en la palma.

* * *

Hacía tres días que Antonio le había recogido, a punto de morir. No sabía por qué había estado casualmente a esa hora, en ese sitio, pero cualquiera podría decirte que se trataba del destino. Francis no creía en él porque si lo hiciese tendría que pensar que le odiaba. Mejor no enumerar la larga lista de cosas que le habían salido mal. En esta ocasión no se podría decir que había actuado mal, aunque había sido un poco hijo de su madre.

Acostumbrarse a aquella vida que estaba llevando no estaba resultando tan difícil como hubiese imaginado. Antes, pensar que no podría salir a donde quisiera le hacía entrar en pánico. No poder disfrutar de su libertad, o pensar que estaría para siempre ligado a Arthur, como si fuese un títere, le hacía sentir náuseas. Sin embargo, el modesto piso de Antonio estaba bien. No era enorme pero tampoco claustrofóbico. Estaba decorado de manera sencilla y olía a uno de esos aparatos ambientadores que enchufas en la corriente y cada cierto tiempo van desprendiendo fragancias.

Le dejaba ver la televisión y había empezado a jugar a su extensa colección de títulos para la videoconsola. Era sorprendente, de repente se daba cuenta de que era mucho más hábil que antes. Se lo pasaba bien y en poco se había ya finalizado dos juegos y medio. También se entretenía cocinando recetas que de repente le venían a la memoria. Hacía años que no tocaba una cocina y había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba. Normalmente no podía hacerlo porque muchos decían que cocinar era cosa de mujeres. Francis lo consideraba la gilipollez más grande jamás contada. Pero claro, a ver quién hacía entrar en razón a esos cerebro de guisante. Lo mejor sería guardar las apariencias y dejar de cocinar. Y así lo hizo. Después de todo, debía ser duro, ser fuerte, ser alguien a quien el resto temiera para no tener que luchar por mantener sus fuentes de ingresos y el estatus social que había ganado después de años.

Allí no había nada de eso. No le juzgaban, no le tenían en el punto de mira para hacerle caer y lo máximo que le exigían era que no tardase tanto usando el baño por las mañanas. Y luego, no menos importante, estaba Antonio. Oh, su antiguo mejor amigo... Tan similar a un vino... Con los años había mejorado y ahora Francis deseaba catarlo para saber si había alcanzado su condición óptima.

Le daba rabia no poder recordar con nitidez ciertos momentos de la que había sido su vida. Tanto la había apartado que incluso la empezó a olvidar. Algunos recuerdos desaparecidos, otros borrosos y confusos. Desearía poder recordar si la sonrisa de Antonio en aquel entonces era tan deslumbrante, sus ojos tan verdes, su aroma tan atrayente, su cuerpo tan apetecible.

Pero tampoco había que malinterpretarlo. No era algo sólo físico. Le fascinaba encontrar ese comportamiento tan similar al de antaño. Esa felicidad que desprendía, ese carácter despreocupado, ese ánimo, esa energía e inocencia inesperada. ¡Cuánto le gustaba todo aquello! No había cambiado a duras penas y Francis sin embargo tenía la sensación de que era una persona casi totalmente nueva. Pero, de nuevo, seguramente el que había cambiado más era él mismo. Por eso le parecía que Antonio era tan igual pero a la vez tan diferente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prepare para comer? Estoy recordando un par de platos que puedo elaborar con lo que tienes por la casa. Aunque no me decido por uno.

Francis iba detrás de Antonio como si fuese una mascota. Le veía ir y venir, recogiendo algunas cosas, poniendo los cojines del sofá en su sitio (puesto que Francis se echaba ahí pero luego no se encargaba de recoger nada). Era como si hubiese ido a la calle y hubiese adoptado un perrito que ensuciaba, le perseguía a todas partes...

- Oyee~ -se quejó Francis. Antonio se giró para mirarle- No me ignores. Te estoy preguntando.

Y que reclamaba su atención constantemente. Era el perro más grande del mundo. Por un instante, Antonio pudo ver su cara como uno de esos chuchos de pelo largo y patas finas. Despertó de esa visión ante la insistente llamada de Francis. El galo estaba un poco confundido por la situación, de repente Antonio no contestaba y le miraba casi como si fuese un fantasma. Por fin reaccionó.

- ¿Estás bien? Llevas un rato ido y no contestabas cuando te hablaba.

- Ah, sí. Sólo me quedé en mi mundo. No te he escuchado, ¿qué decías?

- Ya te vale... Yo hablando sobre la comida y tú ignorándome. -dijo Francis paseándose por la sala de estar, camino hacia el balcón. Un ruido le hizo mirar al suelo- Si después no te gusta, no quiero quejas.

Levantó la mirada y en el edificio contiguo, bañado por la luz de la mañana, vio un destello. Apretó los dientes, se giró, corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Antonio y lo abatió contra el suelo. Se puso encima, pegado a su cuerpo, agazapado tras el sofá. El cristal del ventanal que daba al balcón se rompió en pedazos de repente. Algunas cosas saltaban y se sentían silenciosos zumbidos que se empotraban contra superficies sólidas y las astillaban.

Después de dos minutos, silencio absoluto. Hizo cuentas mentales rápidamente y seguramente ya no tenían balas. Se asomó con cuidado y el destello en el otro edificio había desaparecido. Fue en ese momento oportuno en el que se dio cuenta de cómo estaban.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué ha sido eso! ¿Van a volver? ¿Qué está pasando? -exclamó el de ojos verdes sin poder encajar lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.

Pero Francis no prestaba atención a eso. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tenía bajo él a Antonio echado sobre el suelo? Le vino la nostalgia en ese momento. El hispano dejó de intentar buscar explicaciones cuando se percató de la manera en que Francis le miraba. ¿A qué venía eso? Ya podía apartarse. No debería haberse echado encima de él y cubrirle de ese modo, pero ahora que ya había pasado ya podía dejar que se levantase. Aquella situación empezaba a ser difícil para Antonio.

* * *

Lunes, diez de febrero. Se encontraba esperando el autobús enfundado en mil y una prendas de ropa. La camiseta interior, el jersey del uniforme del colegio, la chaqueta gorda y una bufanda y guantes. En la parte de abajo el pantalón del uniforme y un par de calcetines. Y no se refería a un calcetín para cada pie... Unos, y encima otros. Los pies iban embutidos en sus calentitas bambas nuevas. Como normalmente siempre se le congelaban las orejas, se había comprado unas orejeras de color negro. Francis se había burlado de él diciendo que se veía gracioso. Antonio se había vengado agarrándole de la nariz. Enseguida se retractó. Él siempre tan valeroso... Aunque, para su sorpresa, luego había cogido sus mejillas entre sus manos enguantadas y le había dicho, tan tranquilo:

- La verdad es que te ves mono con ellas puestas.

¡Cómo le había costado ocultar la felicidad que aquellas palabras le habían provocado...! Reprimió la deslumbrante sonrisa y fingió una de apuro. Aún no le soltaba las mejillas. Le tenía tan cerca... Entonces Francis se acercó, a él el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Deseó llorar de decepción. Tan avispado para algunas cosas, tan tonto para otras.

No hacía falta decir que no se le había pasado el cuelgue, incluso había ido a peor. Ahora a veces se tocaba recordando el día de la película en casa del francés. Había tenido inclusive problemas para concentrarse como tocaba y estudiar para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. Era patético. O quizás incluso peor que eso. Había estado pensando en la manera de decírselo. Había buscado por Internet consejo, alguna solución. Encontró el término: amigos con derecho a roce. No le gustaba del todo la idea, sin embargo. La parte bonita del asunto era esa en la que Francis y él seguían siendo igual de amigos y también esa en la que podían tocarse y besarse sin tener que luego arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho y decir que nada había pasado. La parte que no le gustaba era la de que luego, fuera de esos fortuitos encuentros, Francis podía irse con quien le apeteciese.

Vale, era irónico que no le gustara eso cuando ahora ya ocurría y se iba con quien le daba la gana. La diferencia sustancial era que pasaría a ser un alguien en esa lista, un nombre al que, si le apetecía, podría a venir a buscar. Cuantos más días pasaban, más confundido estaba Antonio. Sus sentimientos se hacían más intensos y buscaban una manera de escapar. Se había encontrado en situaciones comprometidas. Francis a veces se había dado cuenta de que le miraba mucho o de repente le había observado con curiosidad cuando a propósito había rozado su mano con la suya. Ahí se encontraba a las puertas de la universidad, esperando al susodicho. Según palabras textuales: "Me acabo de despertar y tengo los pelos que parecen esparto. Necesito alisármelo"

Juraba que en ese momento se había quedado estático, había apartado el teléfono de la oreja y había mirado que realmente el número con el que estaba hablando era el de Francis. Por un instante pensó que había llamado a casa de su prima. Sonaba exactamente como ella. Salió diez minutos más tarde. Era jueves y las clases empezarían en una hora. Habían quedado antes porque Francis tenía problemas para resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas y charlando con Antonio le empezó a lloriquear diciendo que no podía suspender después de haber repetido curso, que ya lo había hecho una vez y no podía volver a ocurrir. El hispano lo tranquilizó con palabras amables y le dijo que podía ayudarle si quería.

Enterró la cara en la bufanda y le vino de nuevo el olor a la colonia que se había echado. Se había pegado una señora ducha y se había arreglado y todo para estar guapo. Parecía una adolescente, por dios... El trozo de tela cubrió el rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas. Estúpido Francis con su estúpido pelo que no se dejaba alisar... Ya le dijo que dejárselo largo era una tontería. Ahora tenía una media melenita que se despeinaba cada dos por tres.

- ¡Antonio~! ¡Perdón! -gritó el francés mientras corría hacia él- Ya sabes que no me gusta venir tarde pero no podía venir con esas pintas.

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Francis le dio un abrazo y le vino el aroma de esa nueva colonia que había empezado a usar. Antonio le había preguntado ya que era extraño, al galo no le gustaba cambiar en exceso. Había hecho casi un informe sobre los pros y contras de dejarse el cabello crecer antes de tomar la decisión. El anterior perfume que usaba le gustaba mucho y al final le sonsacó que una chica le había dicho que le sentaba mejor, así que había decidido cambiar. En ese momento, Antonio deseó haberse mordido la lengua y no haber hecho la pregunta. Aunque era verdad que ese perfume le sentaba mejor. Para su desgracia, le hacía aún más atractivo. Y eso, en ese instante, le fundía las neuronas por momentos. Cuando se apartó, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Francis hablaba sobre lo mucho que le habían costado los ejercicios, sobre que no tenía aún los conceptos demasiado claros, sobre que iba a suspender el examen y que su madre le regañaría. Antonio caminó hacia la universidad, vacía prácticamente. El galo iba detrás pero se sobresaltó cuando el español se giró de repente y pegó un golpe con el pie contra el suelo.

- ¡Amigos con derecho a roce! -exclamó.

A Francis se le quedó cara de circunstancias. Le estaba hablando de sus problemas con el álgebra y que de repente saliese con eso no era algo que hubiese esperado cualquier persona.

- ¿Qué?

- Amigos con derecho a roce. Tú. Yo. Ya está. -se le estaban subiendo los colores a la cara y sonrió tensamente.

- ¿Quieres que seamos amigos con derecho a roce? Pero, ¿ya sabes tú qué significa realmente todo eso?

- Claro que sí. Me aseguré buscando por internet. ¡Eh! ¡No te rías!

- Perdón, perdón~ Es que has puesto una cara bien graciosa. Hm... ¿Acaso te gusto?

Lo había dicho por decirlo. Era algo que se le había pasado por la cabeza en otras ocasiones pero que no consideraba posible, no sabía por qué. Quizás porque nunca se lo había planteado. No obstante, Antonio no se movió. Es más, su postura se tornó más rígida y sus mejillas tenían más color que antes. Francis arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio~? -preguntó moviéndose para hacer contacto visual- Así que Antonio me quiere~ No lo sabía. Bueno, me había dado cuenta de algo pero pensaba que eran cosas que hacías sin darte cuenta.

- Oh, claro, yo le voy poniendo la mano en la entrepierna a todo tío que conozco sin querer. ¿Eres gilipollas?

- Lo siento... -seguía examinando a su mejor amigo, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viese, con una sonrisa. Era agradable saberse querido- La verdad es que no me desagradas nada. ¿Pero estás seguro?

- ¿Seguro de qué? -como le dijese que de eso de quererle, le pegaría una hostia.

- De querer que seamos amigos con derecho a roce. Dices que me quieres y quieres serlo, pero de esta forma yo seré libre para quedar con otras personas. ¿Eso no te hará daño si de verdad me quieres?

- Pues claro que sí.

- ¿Entonces para qué me lo pides? -Francis seguía con ese tono dulzón y esa sonrisita.

Los puños del español se habían apretado con fuerza. No le gustaba esa expresión que adornaba su rostro. Odiaba ese tono que parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Lo sabía. Todo eso lo sabía. Pero pensó que sería mejor estar a su lado de esa forma que no estarlo. Le dolía el pecho. Era un idiota. Aunque su gesto era de ira y frustración, dos lágrimas, tímidas, asomaron por su rostro. La sonrisa de Francis perdió fuerza por el desconcierto que sentía ante todo aquello. Antonio se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso apresurado hacia el edificio del colegio. La necesidad de alejarse Francis era imperiosa. No quería tenerle cerca. Podría haberlo dicho de otro modo, con otro gesto, con alguna palabra conciliadora.

Le dolía el rechazo pero aún más le dolía la frialdad con la que le había tratado. Lo había rechazado como a una más. Se lo había visto hacer en diversas ocasiones y nunca le había gustado. Aquellas palabras que se disponían a herir a la persona, aquella sonrisa a la que nada le importaba y ese tono dulce y suave que lo empeoraba todo. Se había convertido en una más de esas que se quedaban destrozadas y llorando. Y lo peor es que también estaba cumpliendo lo de llorar.

Casi llegaba a la puerta que daba al edificio, la cual estaba bajo un techo que protegía a los alumnos de la lluvia a las horas del recreo. Había una papelera al lado de la puerta y nada al otro. De repente se vio empujado contra la pared. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró el rostro de Francis, molesto. Respiraba agitadamente ya que había corrido tras él y el rubio nunca había sido bueno en los deportes.

- N-no me hagas correr, idiota...

El enfado le disminuyó cuando vio que aquellas lágrimas no habían sido producto de su imaginación. Había una verdad absoluta: Francis nunca había podido soportar ver a Antonio llorar. Ni cuando era un niño, ni ahora. Le secó las lágrimas con cuidado, con su mano izquierda y luego la volvió a apoyar contra la pared.

- No me has dejado acabar. Tú siempre tan altruista, me dices de ser amigos con derecho a roce... ¿Por qué no reclamarme para ti solo?

- P-porque... Pensaba que no podía. Claro que me gustaría. Pero no podía... No...

Francis se acercó y posó sus labios, fugazmente, sobre los del hispano y logró acallarlo. Antonio le miraba sorprendido. Pero había sido tan poco tiempo... ¿No se lo habría imaginado? El galo se había quedado bastante asombrado por la reacción del hispano. Estaba tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban. La mano derecha del rubio acarició su mejilla y lentamente bajó hasta su cuello.

- Pídemelo, anda...

Se acercó y Antonio pensó que por fin le iba a dar el ansiado y esperado beso. No fue así. Volvió a apartarse ese pequeño trecho que había avanzado.

- Dímelo -susurró.

La mano del galo fue hacia el labio inferior de Antonio, lo rozó y, a continuación, apoyó los dedos en el mentón y suavemente entreabrió sus labios. Otra vez hizo un amago de beso. Suspiró. Hasta él mismo empezaba, sorprendentemente, a sentirse impaciente.

- An-to-nio~...

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Francis dibujó una sonrisilla al escuchar esas palabras. Bueno, le había costado decirlo pero luego no había titubeado ni una sola vez. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó hasta apoderarse de sus besos e incluso introducir su lengua en su boca. Antonio soltó su mochila, la cual llevaba en la mano, de golpe y se aferró a la chaqueta de Francis mientras disfrutaba de aquello que tanto tiempo había anhelado. Si era un sueño, que le dejasen dormir para siempre.

* * *

Acarició su mejilla con la mano. Antonio le miraba estático. Todo era tan similar... Francis pegado a él y él mismo contra una superficie sólida. La primera vez la pared de su universidad, esta vez el suelo de su piso. Y en esta ocasión, Antonio le parecía aún más atractivo. Cuánto lo había añorado... El hispano, su amigo de la infancia, su ligue, su español. Quería volver a aquello. ¿Era tan difícil?

Se inclinó y besó sus labios fugazmente, como había hecho aquella mañana hacía ocho años. Antonio también fue sorprendido por aquella escena familiar, por eso no se había podido mover. Repitió de nuevo aquel gesto de entreabrir sus labios.

- Francis... -murmuró.

Pero entonces el galo le besó intensamente, como en ese momento. Sus lenguas chocaron y se dieron la bienvenida después de tanto tiempo. Estuvieron un minuto, aferrado el uno al otro, jadeando cuando, entre un movimiento de labios y otro, tomaban aire para recuperar el aliento. Fragmentos de cosas del pasado acudieron a la mente de Antonio y entonces reaccionó. Empujó con fuerza a Francis, que cayó hacia un lado. El hispano se apresuró y se sentó, se le veía turbado.

- Antonio...

- No estoy para que ahora vengas a jugar conmigo. -dijo al empezar a incorporarse.

- Me gustas. -confesó repentinamente el francés.

La mirada de Antonio gradualmente se fue posando en él. Era una mirada de furia, desprecio e incredulidad. No vio venir el puñetazo. Le ardía la mandíbula del golpe.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme eso.

El español se levantó y casi corrió hacia la puerta de la calle. Francis, al percatarse de sus intenciones, corrió tras él pero, para cuando llegó, Antonio había cerrado la puerta con llave.

- ¡Antonio! ¡Hey! ¡No te vayas solo! ¡Esos tipos estarán por ahí y te han visto! -al no escuchar respuesta ni ruido alguno, golpeó con frustración la madera- ¡Maldita sea...!

* * *

**Otro capítulo más... Realmente no sé qué comentar de este capítulo... Así que creo que comentaré los reviews y ya está... xDU Ah sí, he hecho dibujines de lo que va pasando en el fic. Si os interesa puedo subirlos (aunque sean en sucio) para que los veáis. Tengo hecho de todos los eventos más clave así que... bueno owo Si queréis, yo os los voy mostrando.**

**Dicho esto, comento reviews owo**

_Candy Darla, _**no sé si es buenísima o no xD visto el escaso éxito. Aunque agradezco mucho vuestros reviews. Este fic se basa en las incógnitas y en cómo se van aclarando poco a poco. Tendrá sentido, lo prometo xD. Si no me falla la memoria, en este caso eran todos reyes (franceses y españoles) Si me equivoco, mil perdones XD Y con los padres de Francis has acertado :)**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**¿para qué exiges su trabajo? XD ¿Ahora es relevante? Si lo fuera ya lo hubiese puesto owo... Creo que en algún momento lo menciono, así que te resolveré la duda XDMe hace gracia que te aguantes todo el fin de semana. Yo creo que no podría XD No sé qué pasó con este fic pero lo lee poca gente o algo... ·_· No miento y digo que es un poco decepcionante pero me gusta esta historia y no voy a dejar de publicarla XD El pasado poco a poco se desvelará ouo Ahora se llevan muuuy bien xDIntentaré estar ausente sólo 2 semanas en vez de tres. :)**

_Yuyies, _**yo escucho tu teoría pero ni te la afirmo ni te la desmiento. Porque si has leído este capítulo ya has visto que calabazas no es que le haya dado precisamente tras declararse xD Están saliendo en el pasado. Aunque en el presente no está el horno para bollos... Lo tiene todo controladísimo owo Maniático XDDD ¡Me lo pasaré de lujo! Seguro! Un saludo :D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez, lol**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**Miruru.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 4**

- Mañana sábado no hagas planes, ¿vale? Te voy a llevar a pasar el día por ahí.

Antonio no entendió a qué venía eso y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba saliendo con Francis. El mismo Francis que era su mejor amigo desde hacía largos años. No es que hiciese muchos días de aquello. En realidad, cuando le dijo esa frase, hacía un día que salían. Entonces, cuando estaba llegando a casa de la universidad, se dio cuenta de algo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incluso se detuvo a mitad de camino. Progresivamente se sonrojó.

- Esto... ¡Esto es una cita!

La primera, además. Francis le había invitado a pasar el sábado fuera y él, tonto como el niño de parvulario que casi no sabe nada de la vida, había aceptado sin ser consciente de lo que eso suponía. De repente el corazón le latía apresurado. Corrió el trecho que le faltaba hasta llegar a casa y, aunque las mejillas y la nariz las tenía heladas a causa del frío de febrero, Antonio llegó sudando.

Su madre le ofreció algo para merendar y él, con una frase tan compleja como: "Ahora no, mamá", caminó de manera atropellada hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta, se apoyó contra ésta y se le dibujó una sonrisa radiante. Pensó entonces en todo el tiempo que Francis necesitaba para prepararse para sus citas. Antonio nunca había tardado demasiado, claro que entonces no había estado enamorado. Quizás era un efecto colateral de tener una cita con alguien a quien querías... Corrió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de ruedas de color rojo. Movió el ratón y, una vez encendido, puso la contraseña. Se quedó ausentemente mirando la pantalla, con una sonrisa ladeada. Era patético. Mira que ponerle al ordenador de contraseña el nombre de su actual novio... Y no es que la hubiese puesto ayer, no... hacía ya algunos meses que la había cambiado. Quizás eso era aún más triste. Buscó el clima para el día siguiente en Lyon: soleado, bajas temperaturas, posibilidad de chubascos por la tarde. Deficiente. Ojalá hiciera menos frío. Los chubascos no eran problema, la posibilidad era irrisoria y, según el mapa, afectaría a las zonas del sur de la ciudad.

Abrió el armario, lo miró y sacó un jersey suave rojo, unos pantalones tejanos con aire desgastado (pero los había comprado así. Eran moda al parecer), cogió una bufanda de color negro, los guantes y las orejeras que dijo que le hacían verse mono. Se pondría las bambas de siempre y ya está. El móvil en un bolsillo y la cartera en el otro.

Se quitó el calzado, se subió a la cama y se sentó al lado de la ropa. La miró en silencio, con una sonrisa rara. Echó un vistazo al reloj de muñeca. No habían pasado ni diez minutos.

- ¿Significa esto que le quiero menos y que no voy a ser un buen novio? -murmuró para sí mismo.

Se levantó y volvió a plantarse delante del armario. Nada, ya la ropa que había sacado le parecía ideal. El resto era o muy de todos los días o ropa demasiado formal. No iba a ir con traje chaqueta y corbata, aún asustaría a Francis. Dos horas después, Antonio, angustiado, se iba hacia su madre y se quedaba observándola fijamente durante, al menos, dos minutos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó por fin María Luisa.

- Estoy discutiendo con Francis por internet una tontería y necesitamos una opinión femenina para saber quién tiene razón.

- A ver qué tontería se os ha ocurrido hoy.

- Francis dice que tarda un montón en prepararse para una cita. Yo tardo muy poco. ¿Significa eso que yo quiero menos a mi cita?

- Claro... Eso y que eres cobrador del frac -dijo con ironía ella. Antonio puso una expresión confundido- Era ironía, cariño. No se puede medir lo que te gusta una persona por el tiempo que tardas en prepararte. Quizás en una mujer sí y tampoco es ciencia exacta. Pero en el caso de los hombres no tiene nada que ver.

- ¿Verdad? -replicó Antonio ya sintiéndose más calmado- Si encuentro pronto la ropa no significa que me importe menos sinó que tengo las ideas más claras. Gracias, mama.

- Eh, eh, eh... ¿Adónde vas sin darme un beso?

Antonio rió, se acercó y besó su mejilla tras darle las gracias de nuevo. Se acostó pronto y aún así no pudo dormir hasta las tantas, imaginando qué ocurriría.

Francis se levantó a las nueve de la mañana para prepararse aunque habían quedado a las doce y media. Hizo su cama, desayunó, tomó un largo y agradable baño, peinó y secó su creciente melena y se puso cremas para protegerlo del frío y dejarlo suave y brillante. Luego se vistió con las ropas que había elegido antes de irse a dormir: una camisa azul, un chaleco gris oscuro y unos pantalones negros. Llevaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Los zapatos a juego eran también oscuros y llevaba un pequeño bolsito para hombre en el que llevaba todas sus cosas.

Para no hacerlo tan obvio, habían quedado en una de las plazas más famosas de Lyon. Si salían tan arreglados desde casa, podrían sospechar sus padres. Cuando abandonó la vivienda eran las doce. Iba a llegar tarde. Es que no se acostumbraba al tiempo extra que ahora necesitaba para arreglar su cabello. Su madre ya había puesto el grito en el cielo por esos caprichos ridículos que no les daban más que problemas. Se abrochó más la chaqueta y decidió olvidarse del tema. Hacía mucho frío y el sol, aunque estaba en lo más alto del cielo, no calentaba como debiera. Le hizo gracia ver a Antonio, en medio de la plaza, esperando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y entretenido echando su aliento y formando pequeñas nubecitas de humo. Se quedó quieto a unos cien metros, observándole jugar de esa manera con el cambio de temperatura. En serio, ¿cómo podía divertirse con eso? Era un chico raro. Aunque eso le llamaba la atención, no iba a negarlo. Se acercó a él.

- ¡Perdón! Este pelo me roba el tiempo. -se excusó el rubio.

- Ya supuse que pasaría así que he venido más tarde. -mintió Antonio.

Con los nervios que tenía, no había podido aguantar más rato en casa. Estaba atacado. Al menos al fresquito se había relajado un poco. Francis llevó las manos a su espalda y acercó su rostro. Cerró los ojos y esperó. A ver cómo reaccionaba a eso. Antonio le miró durante un par de segundos. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ay, dios mío. Eres tan gracioso... Se supone que estamos saliendo. Cuando sales con alguien y te encuentras con esa persona se supone que tendrías que darle un beso en los labios, ¿no?

- Pero nos está mirando todo el mundo...

- No es cierto. Sólo un niño que acaba de salir corriendo tras sus padres. La gente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que mirar cómo tú y yo nos besamos.

Antonio miró hacia los lados y se aseguró de lo que le decía. Era verdad, nadie les prestaba demasiada atención. Entonces vio que Francis seguía expectante. Se acercó y le dio un tímido y corto beso en los labios. Trató aguantar el tipo pero al final se giró y empezó a reír. El español frunció el ceño y sonrió de lado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

- Eres muy gracioso. A duras penas he podido notar tus labios. Qué vergonzoso, Antonio. Tan decidido que estabas cuando me gritaste: '¡Amigos con derecho a roce!' ...

- ¡Estaba desesperado, ¿vale? Llevo tiempo pensando en decirte algo y eso era lo único que se me ocurrió. No te burles de mí.

Francis le abrazó y besó su sien. Ahora no era lo adecuado lograr que se enfadara. Aquello era un reto para él. Nunca había tenido una relación seria con un hombre y quería probarse a sí mismo que podía ser el amante perfecto tanto para alguien del sexo femenino, como para alguien del sexo masculino. Aquellos mimos calmaron a Antonio al menos un poco y se quedó con una expresión bastante mona.

- Espera.

Le soltó, rebuscó en el bolsito que tenía la chaqueta y sacó una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo de color dorado. Se la tendió y sonrió. El español estaba desconcertado.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: era doce de febrero, el día de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Con el ajetreo de salir con él o no, se le había olvidado por completo. Se le quedó cara de tonto. ¿Era una cita para celebrar su cumpleaños? Eso aún le gustó más. Tomó el regalo y lo agitó suavemente para escuchar el sonido que provenía de la caja. El ruido no le proporcionó ninguna pista.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¿Y si lo abres y sales de dudas en vez de preguntarme? -dijo tras reír el galo.

Cogió la caja entre las manos y fue rompiendo el papel que envolvía escrupulosamente la caja. Era rojo liso y, en combinación con el lazo, le daba un aire muy navideño. Abrió finalmente el regalo y encontró un reloj de pulsera. No era demasiado caro pero le gustaba. Francis había ahorrado algo de dinero esa navidad trabajando de Papá Noel en el centro comercial. Si no fuese por el sueldo, sería algo que nunca más desearía recordar: el relleno, la barba falsa que le picaba como si estuviese hecha con bichos y los niños berreando cada dos por tres.

Aunque, gracias a eso, le pudo comprar algo que compensara el regalo que Antonio le había hecho para su cumpleaños, el julio pasado. Vio que sonreía y lo sacaba de su soporte. Se quitó el viejo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Cuando vio que iba a ponerse el nuevo, el rubio apresuró para quitárselo y ponérselo él mismo.

- ¿Te gusta? -preguntó Francis- Quería comprar uno más bonito pero el dinero no me alcanzaba.

- ¡Sí! Me gusta. ¡Me gusta mucho! -dijo mirándole con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Francis sonrió por contagio. Le gustaba verlo tan ilusionado. Aunque lo que le agradó más fue que dejó atrás toda la vergüenza que pasó antes, se le abrazó y le dio un beso intenso. Era el primero que le daba. Bueno, al menos el primero decente. Cuando se separó, Antonio siguió con sus ojos verdes clavados en él y una expresión tímida y al mismo tiempo amorosa. Le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Vamos, te voy a llevar a pasar un buen rato. -dijo tras guiñar el ojo.

Al rato, el trasero de Antonio le dolía intensamente, jadeaba y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por la comisura de los ojos.

- F-Francis...

- Ya es la quinta vez que te caes patinando, Antonio. ¿Es que no tienes equilibrio alguno? -dijo el galo tendiendo una mano hacia él y ayudándole a levantarse.

- Es que resbala demasiado... ¡Uah! -se fue hacia delante aunque por suerte Francis lo agarró entre sus brazos.

- Te tengo. -dijo sonriendo.

- G-gracias. -replicó Antonio sonrojado.

Es que nunca había ido a patinar sobre hielo. La pista estaba demasiado derretida para la gente inexperta y la prueba era que Antonio sólo se trataba del primero dentro de una enorme lista de gente que se caía por los suelos a cada rato. Francis se puso frente a él y tomó sus manos.

- Deja que te guíe, ¿vale?

Antonio asintió y se dejó llevar por él. Escuchó atentamente la explicación que el francés le daba y a la hora era Francis el que iba detrás de él. A las dos se les acabó el alquiler de patines y ya ambos estaban hambrientos. Cuando salieron, no habían caminado más de cuatro calles cuando empezaba a lloviznear. Pronto diluviaba. Corrían por la calle en dirección a casa, que por suerte no les quedaba demasiado lejos. Siguió al francés y entraron en su casa.

- He vuelto~

Nadie contestó. Pasaron por el salón y en la nevera encontraron una nota de los padres del galo. No estaban. Subieron a su cuarto medio tiritando de frío. Las ropas estaban empapadas y, a pesar del calorcito que había en el hogar, casi no lo sentían.

- Iré a por toallas.

Antonio se quedó plantado, intentando moverse lo menos posible para no mojar más. Miró por la ventana y de repente un trueno se escuchó cerca. Se quitó la chaqueta y la sujetó. El flequillo le goteaba así que se lo echó para atrás. Francis volvió entonces. Sin pudor alguno se quedó mirando al hispano, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ahora que tenía la categoría de novio, lo veía diferente. Podía pensar en hacer con él cosas en las que antes no había pensado. No era el reto sólo de complacerle en el día a día, también el de complacerle físicamente. Antonio también se fijó en sus ropas, en la camisa azul aplastada contra su cuerpo, en su cabello oscurecido a causa del agua...

El galo tiró las toallas sobre la cama y se acercó a Antonio. Su mano acarició sus cabellos castaños, que parecían negros a causa del agua. Los ojos verdes le miraban, curiosos, expectantes, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo la calma. Le gustaría saber qué pasaba por su mente en ese instante.

- La verdad es que siempre me has parecido atractivo. -dijo Francis ahora acariciando su mejilla.

Sintió que algo se le moría por dentro cuando vio que Antonio movía el rostro para propiciar ese roce. El cuerpo del hispano se estremeció. Bajó la mirada y agarró el bajo del jersey. Se tensó, Francis pudo percibirlo con claridad.

- Vamos a pillar una neumonía a este paso, tengo que quitarte esto.

Y aquello hizo que se relajara un poco. Para terminar de calmarle, soltó la ropa, tomó sus manos y las guió hasta su chaleco y su camisa. Antonio no tardó en reaccionar y desabrocharlo, botón a botón, y descubrió el torso desnudo de Francis. Lo había visto en infinidad de veces: cuando iban a la playa, cuando en verano se asaban de calor... Pero en ningún momento se asemejaba a lo que ahora sentía al verlo. Dejó caer la ropa al suelo y le observó. Francis agarró de nuevo sus manos y las guió hacia su torso, debía saber que podía tocar. Desde los pectorales descendió hasta llegar al ombligo y entonces apartó las manos. Francis sonrió. Qué vergonzoso. Con lo descarado que podía llegar a ser... Lo sabía, lo había comprobado cuando habían salido por ahí, de ligoteo.

Ahora por fin le desprendió del jersey sin que Antonio se incomodara. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y de repente un trueno fuerte se llevó consigo la luz de la bombilla. La que provenía de la calle era tenue. Ni se inmutaron. Francis se inclinó un momento y besó sus labios. No había pasado casi rato y Antonio se avanzó para saborearlos de nuevo brevemente. Sus brazos pasaron por encima de los hombros del galo y los de éste rodearon su cintura, acercándole a él. El beso cada vez era más largo, más intenso, más pasional. Nunca habían pensado que su mejor amigo pudiera encenderle de ese modo. Abandonó sus labios y pasó a su cuello, desde la mandíbula, descendiendo hacia su hombro. Antonio, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado para permitirle acceder mejor a su cuello, acariciaba su espalda y con la otra mano mecía los cabellos rubios. Cada pequeño suspiro le encendía más. Se esforzaba tanto en contenerlos... Le hacía desear escucharle gritar entre gemidos su nombre, deseaba que fuese suyo. Podría luego decir que había estado en la cama con su mejor amigo y que le había hecho visitar el cielo sin separar los pies de la tierra. Descubrió que tenía un buen culo. No se había dado cuenta pero, ahora que sus manos se dedicaban a moldearlo, se percató de que sus nalgas eran redondeadas y bien formadas. Lo empujó y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Se deshizo de las bambas con facilidad y una fue a parar a su escritorio. Ya lo lamentaría luego. Le quitó también los calcetines, estaban chorreando. Luego fue deslizando el pantalón hasta que sólo le quedó puesto encima el calzoncillo que encima era blanco y se transparentaba al estar mojado. Se deleitó al ver que ya empezaba a estar excitado. Se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y el resto de la ropa hasta estar en igualdad de condiciones, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Antonio, que se encontraba cada vez más excitado.

No era el único, la prueba era el abultado calzoncillo negro de Francis. Volvieron a los besos intensos, desesperados. El sonido de la saliva y sus jadeos quedaban ahogados por el clamor de la lluvia, pero no pasaban desapercibidos para ellos y les incentivaban aún más. Sus entrepiernas, candentes a pesar de la fría ropa que les encerraba, rozaban insistentemente. Cuando Antonio sintió que le retiraba la ropa interior y le levantaba una pierna, rompió el beso.

- F-Francis...

- No te preocupes. Tengo lubricante y condones y lo voy a usar todo.

Se echó a un lado, rebuscó en un cajón que usualmente tenía cerrado, no fuese que a su madre le diera por mirar. De allí sacó lo que le había dicho. Mientras Francis se entretenía destapando el lubricante y untando los dedos de una mano, Antonio había reunido el valor suficiente para ponerle el condón y no morirse de la vergüenza. Después de todo, deseaba que lo hiciera. Sería otro "regalo" de cumpleaños.

Fue difícil aguantar la compostura cuando dos dedos se adentraban en su cuerpo por su trasero. Sus brazos cubrían su rostro y se tensaba y estremecía por momentos. No fue demasiado mejor cuando fue el miembro del francés el que sustituyó los dedos. Las piernas del español descansaban sobre los hombros del rubio y sus manos estaban apretadas contra las sábanas. Francis había tenido dificultades en esos primeros momentos, por poco no termina con sólo entrar. Antonio era estrecho, mucho, prueba más que suficiente de que o era virgen, o pocas veces lo había hecho y poco acostumbrado estaba.

Los primeros movimientos fueron lentos y sus voces no se distinguían por culpa de la lluvia azotando los edificios y las calles con fuerza. Pero, a medida que el cuerpo de Francis le pedía más y veía que Antonio reaccionaba positivamente, el ritmo se hacía más intenso y sus gemidos se hicieron audibles. Se inclinó hacia delante, besó su cuello y dejó pequeños mordiscos sobre la piel, marcándola. Sus manos seguían en la cadera y le ayudaban a embestir con fuerza.

Medio minuto después, ambos respiraban agitadamente. Francis tenía las manos apoyadas a los lados, sobre la cama y Antonio estaba como si le hubiesen dado una paliza y le hubieran dejado para el arrastre. Salió de su interior, se quitó el condón, lo tiró, escondido entre muchos papeles y abrió el armario para escoger algo de ropa. No tardó en regresar a su lado.

- Vístete o pillarás de verdad una neumonía. -instó el rubio tras darle un beso en la frente.

Antonio se obligó a levantarse y se puso la ropa que le había pasado mientras Francis lo hacía con la que había escogido para sí mismo. Estaban terminando de vestirse cuando la puerta se abrió y el corazón casi se les sale por la boca. El padre del galo, Louis, les miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis? Acabamos de llegar de la calle.

- Estaba enseñándole a Antonio la ropa nueva que me compré y hablábamos del partido de rugby del fin de semana.

Arqueó una ceja y les miró durante un rato más. Después suspiró pesadamente.

- No le aburras hablando de ropa. No sé qué tienes con esos pedazos de tela pero puedes llegar a ponerte muy pesado con eso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, los que suspiraron ahora fueron ellos dos. Francis le miró y sonrió divertido. Antonio acabó con la misma expresión, por contagio. Se acercaron y se besaron de nuevo por un momento.

* * *

Pasó horas allí, encerrado. Tenía el alma en vilo y cuanto más rato pasaba, más preocupado se sentía Francis. Se tiró un par de horas pegado a la puerta, escuchando atentamente cada mísero ruido que pudiera sucederse detrás de ese trozo de madera. Fue tal la paranoia, que tuvo que apartarse de allí para no tener algo parecido a un ataque de ansiedad. Ya no sólo le parecía oír los pasos de Antonio, por un momento también le pareció oír los de Gilbert y su hermano. Saberse encerrado no le hacía sentirse precisamente seguro.

Las dos horas pronto se convirtieron en cuatro. La inquietud se hacía cada vez más grande. ¿Adónde había ido Antonio? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Se habría encontrado a Gilbert? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. De repente notó un dolor punzante en un dedo y se dio cuenta de que se había estado mordiendo las uñas, demasiado, hasta ese punto en el que ya resulta doloroso.

De nuevo, Francis se obligó a moverse con tal de no quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos y alimentar la paranoia. Recogió todo lo que pudo del desastre de la sala de estar. Algunos muebles y parte del suelo habían quedado con agujeros que requerirían mucho trabajo para ser arreglados.

Ocho horas habían transcurrido. El tiroteo había sucedido sobre las doce y ya pasaban las ocho de la tarde. Antonio seguía sin aparecer y ya, por mucho que tratara de distraerse, las peores escenas se reproducían en la mente del francés. Quizás Antonio estaba herido gravemente, quizás lo hubiesen torturado para que les diera la llave de su casa, o quizás estaba ya muerto y algún tipo, cuadrado como un armario de dos metros, estaba lanzando su cuerpo a algún río o canal. Con sólo pensar en eso, el pecho le dolía. Si le había pasado algo, si lo retenían contra su voluntad, Francis no podía permitir quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada. Rebuscó en los cajones de la cocina algo que le pudiese servir como arma: un cuchillo, un objeto contundente, lo que fuese que pudiera usar para defenderse mientras no se hacía con algo potente y definitivo como una pistola. Estaba en ello cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

Ahora se exponían dos diferentes escenarios. El primero en el que era Antonio el que llegaba y el segundo en el que eran tipos armados que tenían la llave que le habían robado o arrebatado después de una tortura. Como le hubiesen tocado un solo pelo, juraba que les haría vivir un infierno del que se arrepentirían. Mientras le quedara una brizna de fuerza, la emplearía para atormentarles. Antonio no tenía nada que ver en todo aquello, no sabía nada, no tenían que involucrarlo en ese mundo turbio.

Sigiloso, se aproximó a la puerta. Se asomó al recibidor y suspiró aliviado al ver la figura conocida del hispano. Le volvió la preocupación cuando vio una herida en su labio.

- ¡Antonio! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

Por la mirada que le dedicó, seguía molesto con él. Pero eso no le importaba, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿Tenía alguna herida grave? Le sujetó un brazo para evitar que se apartara mientras lo examinaba. Antonio intentó resistirse y, al hacerlo, puso una mueca de dolor que alarmó aún más al galo. No obstante, el español era fuerte y, de manera brusca, logró zafarse de su agarre.

- No me toques.

- Pero está claro que estás herido. -protestó Francis- Aunque estés enfadado por lo de antes, al menos deja que cure.

- Sólo son golpes. Me he peleado con un tipo. No te incumbe.

Francis lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Había visto a Antonio enfadado en otras ocasiones y sabía discernir que era peligroso. Aún así le preocupaba. En el pasillo, casi a la altura de la habitación, tuvo el valor de adelantarse y agarrarle de un brazo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Ha sido Gilbert?

- ¡No, ¿qué te ha pasado a TI, Francis? Joder. No pensaba que pudieras llegar a este punto. Te consideraba un estúpido descerebrado que sólo manipula a las personas para satisfacer su propio ego. Pero ahora descubro que tienes un amiguito llamado Arthur Kirkland.

Francis se quedó helado de pies a cabeza. No esperaba ese nombre. Hubiese previsto que saliese a colación el tema del francés, que decía estar enamorado de él (y lo estaba, no mentía), pero que mencionara a Arthur le había dejado desarmado por completo. Antonio le miraba expectante, deseando que desmintiera la información que le habían proporcionado.

- Oh, joder... Es verdad. -dijo el español a disgusto.

Silencio. La mano de Francis casi no apretaba ya el brazo del español. La cara de decepción de Antonio no le gustaba.

- ¿Ahora te da por jugar a los mafiosos? Eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa información? -fue lo único que atinó a decir Francis.

- No eres el único que tiene sus fuentes, Francis. Si piensas que te lo diré, lo llevas claro. ¿Acaso sabes lo peligroso que es todo eso?

- Lo sé. No soy un niño y no he hecho cosas que sean propias de alguien inocente, seguramente. -dijo Francis resignándose- Tengo motivos.

- Me niego a creer que existan motivos para meterte en un grupo organizado que hace desgraciadas a un montón de personas.

- Antonio, por favor, no me delates. -suplicó.

- Déjame en paz. -dijo de mal humor el hispano.

- Tsch. -entonces Francis volvió a cogerle del brazo, bruscamente y lo acorraló contra una pared. Antonio no se inmutó- Por favor. Me da igual ir a la cárcel, sé que lo merezco. Pero si entro ahora, Gilbert me asesinará. Un día apareceré convenientemente muerto.

- Déjame en paz te he dicho. -murmuró en tono calmado Antonio.

Se escurrió de entre sus brazos. Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, Francis apoyó la frente sobre la pared y apretó los dientes. Esto no es lo que él quería y sabía que gran parte de la culpa era suya.

* * *

Se encontraba fatal. Menudo catarro había pillado. Si es que ya lo sabía... No podía ser que se aventurasen a ir al monte a nadar en un lago cuya agua casi siempre estaba fría. Habían acabado congeladitos. Pero es que se lo pedía de una forma en la que era imposible negarse. Iba a ser el mejor amante de todos y para eso tenía que hacer feliz a su novio.

Era bastante curiosa la situación. Ya hacía cosa de medio año que salía con Antonio y lo excepcional no era sólo eso, lo fuera de lo normal era que durante ese tiempo Francis se había controlado y no se había acostado con nadie más. Sí que se había besado con una tía que estaba para mojar pan y había flirteado con un par de mujeres, pero nada más. Lo juraba por su integridad física.

Era divertido salir con Antonio. No habían perdido esa conexión que existía entre ambos. La diferencia es que se le había añadido a todo eso el ámbito sexual. El español era bien fogoso y aceptaba bastantes cosas de las que le había propuesto. Y eso que algunas eran raras. Lo mejor era descubrir que no se le daba nada mal y que conseguía que Antonio lo disfrutara. Habían repetido una vez en casa y luego la lista de lugares pasaba por el lavabo de la universidad, un descampado (ahí le costó convencerlo), el coche que un amigo le había prestado a Francis...

A pesar de todo aquello, seguía igual que el primer día que aceptó salir con Antonio. No le desagradaba, pero Francis no sentía nada por él. No estaba enamorado como él hispano. A veces le parecía sentir algo así como ternura, pero era más similar al cariño que una persona siente por un hermano o un familiar. Nunca se había enamorado, por eso los ligues no le duraban. Todas sus relaciones estaban huecas y destinadas a caer por su propio peso. Era como el árbol que ha sido carcomido por dentro por las termitas y está destinado a terminar cayendo partido por la mitad. Le sabía mal no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Tosió violentamente. Estúpida garganta... Cada vez que le ocurría eso, le ardía. Estaba tomando un medicamento para ello pero no es que hubiese notado una mejoría importante. Para rematarlo, tenía fiebre. No demasiada, pero aún así tenía fiebre. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. El galo no sabía estar enfermo. Cuando se encontraba mal, se frustraba por estar de ese modo.

El ruido de los nudillos de alguien llamando a la puerta le sacó de su modorra. Sin abrir los ojos y con la sábana cubriéndole hasta la nariz, dio paso a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, unos pasos adentrarse, algo pesado que era dejado sobre el suelo y de repente había un cuerpo más sobre la cama, sentado. Sintió un dedo que le tocaba la frente de manera intermitente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de Antonio a poca distancia.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te voy a pegar el resfriado como estés cerca. -dijo Francis sorprendido- Si hasta mi madre no se acerca mucho para no respirar los virus.

- Sólo tú te pones enfermo a dos semanas de tu cumpleaños. -expuso Antonio arqueando una ceja, con preocupación.

- Fue tu culpa. Yo te dije que nadar en ese lago no era buena idea, que el agua está demasiado fría.

- Pues bien que luego te divertiste metiéndome mano... -dijo el español con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No es que le hubiese importado, pero que ahora no viniera como si le hubiese puesto una pistola en la sien para obligarle.

- Qué frío eres a veces con el hombre al que quieres... -se quejó tras hacer un mohín, intentando inspirarle pena.

Antonio le miró arqueando una ceja, incrédulo. Mira que le gustaba ser teatrero. Suspiró inaudiblemente, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Aunque no dijo nada, le preocupó notar que estaba más caliente de lo normal.

- Perdonaa... Pero es verdad que me metiste mano. Ahora que no se te olvide, que bien que te acuerdas cuando te interesa.

- ¿A qué has venido? -preguntó el galo. Él no hubiera acudido a verle estando tan enfermo. ¿Y si luego pillaba algo más grave?

- Pues a cuidarte. Tu madre me dijo que estabas enfermo y lloriqueando así que he venido a hacerte compañía. -dijo sonriendo jovialmente.

Francis arqueó las cejas. ¿En serio? Se quedó observando su gesto y entonces tuvo la certeza de que sí, Antonio venía a cuidar de él. Nunca nadie, a parte de su madre, le había cuidado mientras estaba enfermo. Otras chicas con las que había salido le habían mandado un triste mensaje y las había vuelto a ver cuando se había recuperado del todo. El hispano era un tipo raro. Le vio quitarse la mochila que cargaba a la espalda y rebuscar algo en su interior.

- He traído esto de mi casa. Es para bajar la fiebre. Lo tenía mi madre en el congelador así que aún está fresquito. -dijo y entonces se lo puso en la frente. Francis no se movió. Estaba demasiado sorprendido para hacerlo o decir cualquier cosa. Antonio siguió rebuscando entre sus cosas y de repente sacó un par de naranjas- La vitamina C va muy bien para protegerse de los resfriados. Ahora las pelo y te comes las dos.

- Pero no tengo hambre... -murmuró Francis.

- Haz un esfuerzo. -se quejó Antonio- ¿Es que quieres estar enfermo para tu cumpleaños?

- C-claro que no... -murmuró Francis tenso.

Y menos cuando Antonio le había dicho que le tenía unas cuantas sorpresas preparadas. Normalmente, el español ya solía preparar cosas que le gustaban para su cumpleaños. ¿Qué haría ahora que estaban saliendo? Le intrigaba. Aunque, por una parte, se sentía culpable.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta que Antonio le estaba frotando el pecho por encima de la ropa. Arqueó una ceja.

- Cúrate~ Cúrate~ -murmuraba de manera repetitiva mientras iba frotando.

- ¿Es una nueva excusa para meterme mano? -preguntó el galo.

- No es ninguna excusa. Es un hechizo para que te cures antes. Claro que normalmente no funciona. No es como el hechizo para levantar el ánimo, ese sí que es efectivo.

Francis le observó de manera curiosa. ¿Qué? ¿Lo decía en serio? Bueno, era Antonio, estaba claro que no lo decía en broma. Sólo hacía falta ver la expresión de su rostro. Ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reír. El español se sonrojó un poco y dejó las manos sobre el pecho, quietas.

- ¿De qué te ríes? No he dicho nada tan gracioso.

- Pues a mí sí que me lo parece. Tienes una expresión tan seria diciendo algo que cualquier persona creería que es una broma... Eres muy gracioso.

Antonio sonrió ahora forzadamente. Él que sólo intentaba que se sintiera mejor... Era bien idiota. Francis estiró los brazos e hizo fuerza para atraer al español y hacerle caer sobre el lecho. El galo se quedó medio encima de él. El hispano le miraba tranquilamente y entonces volvió a reír el rubio.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Cualquier otra persona estaría nerviosa al verse abatida sobre la cama por su pareja.

- Pero tú eso de asaltarme lo haces con demasiada regularidad. Ya me he acostumbrado y no me parece tan raro.

Francis volvió a reír.

- Hoy estás muy risueño, ¿eh? Empiezo a pensar que la fiebre te ha fundido las neuronas... -otra vez le escuchó reír. Antonio suspiró y sonrió por contagio. Apartó a Francis un poco y le escuchó refunfuñar. Mira que era quejica- Sólo voy a quitarme la chaqueta, que se ha quedado mal puesta y estoy muy incómodo así.

Debería habérsela quitado nada más entrar. Hacía un calor de mil demonios para llevar chaquetas de chándal en pleno julio pero el clima allí a veces era impredecible y prefería llevarla arremangada. Quizás lo mejor hubiese sido dejarla en casa. Francis le observó fijamente mientras sacaba los brazos de la prenda de ropa y en cuanto se la hubo quitado, sin esperar a que la dejara en ningún sitio, volvió a extender sus brazos y arrastrarlo consigo a la cama. Se movió se puso encima y le observó fijamente.

- Hoy estás actuando un poco raro... -dijo Antonio sonriendo apurado- Supongo que es por la fiebre.

- Quizás. -murmuró Francis antes de acercarse y darle un beso.

El siguiente lo dio en las manos de Antonio, las cuales había posicionado entre ambos rostros. No es que no le gustaran los besos. Cualquiera que lo conociese sabría que era una de las cosas que más le gustaban al español. Pero sabía que Francis tenía el juicio nublado por el malestar y, si le dejaba hacer, por mucho que él le estuviese asaltando por propia voluntad, se sentiría como si se estuviese aprovechando de él.

- Venga, venga. Nada de besos. ¿Es que quieres pegarme el constipado? Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar.

- Pero~...

- Me quedaré contigo tumbado en la cama -rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del francés- y te abrazaré hasta que tenga que irme a casa. Lo otro hoy está prohibido.

- Hum... Tú antes molabas, Antonio. No quiero ser como tú cuando crezca... -dijo Francis apoyando su cabeza contra la clavícula del español. Cerró los ojos.

- Si ya eres mayor que yo. Eso que dices es una tontería como una catedral. -replicó el español. Su mano derecha meció los cabellos rubios.

Se quedaron allí en silencio. Se estaba bien. Le venía ese aroma a esa colonia juvenil que el hispano usaba. Además, también podía percibir el olor propio de Antonio. No lo podía describir pero cada vez era más familiar. Sobre todo después de tener encuentros íntimos en los que pudo oler su piel de más cerca. No le podía gustar más las caricias sobre su cabello y su cabeza. La mano de Antonio parecía adorar cada mechón y desear mimar cada parte de su cuero cabelludo. Lo adormecía. Como si no estuviese suficientemente atontado debido a la fiebre.

- ¿Por qué has venido a cuidarme?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja- Eres mi novio. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si ignorase que te sientes mal? Estar enfermo es una mierda y uno se aburre un montón. Por eso mismo he venido aún a riesgo de coger tu catarro yo también.

- Eso es una locura... -murmuró Francis estrechando un poco más la ropa del hispano entre sus manos, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- El amor es loco. -contestó escuetamente el hispano. También cerró los ojos, al igual que Francis.

Se hizo un silencio. El galo escuchaba el ritmo del corazón del hispano. En algunos momentos se daba cuenta de que era un sonido que deseaba que no se detuviera nunca. Le producía inquietud pensar que de repente escucharía que latía diferente o que paraba. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que le acababa de decir. También notaba aún la mano de Antonio acariciando su cabello y la otra mano imitaba a su semejante y acariciaba su espalda. Movió su rostro y lo enterró más en el cuerpo del español.

- Antonio... -dijo y dejó una larga pausa. Su amigo pronunció un murmullo interrogante, instándole de este modo a continuar- ¿Me quieres?

- Claro que sí. Te quiero mucho, Francis.

El galo sonrió sutilmente.

* * *

**Bueno, pues este es el final de otro capítulo. No sé qué comentar... Pues sí, Francis está saliendo con Antonio pero no está enamorado de él. Simplemente se lo ha tomado como un reto. Hum... Realmente no sé mucho qué comentar xD**

**Los fanarts. Los iré actualizando a medida que actualice fic también. He hecho una entrada en livejournal. Es público así que aunque no tengáis cuenta se puede ver. Borrad los espacios y ya os saldrá.**

miruchan . livejournal (puntocom/)18488. html

**Ahora paso a los reviews. Esta vez han llegado algunos más ;v; Muchísimas gracias.**

_Candy Darla, _**vaya, yo normalmente tengo la cosa de que soy muy patata para describir besos XD. Bueno, Francis tiene muy claro que quiere protegerle. Como puedes ver, ha vuelto y está más o menos intacto. Se peleó con un tipo xD. Francis no forzó nada, decidió ser paciente. Él también estaba en peligro, no tenía por qué ser tan paranoico.**

_Kitshunette, _**uooh, thanks for reading ;v; -hearts- Ahahah I'm glad you got carried away, that means you enjoyed the story. Gilbo is a weird mafia boss, lol xD I can't imagine him being a normal guy. If I don't remember it wrongly, next chapter you will understand a bit more. This is a fic where you slowly get what was going on. I told you you didn't have to draw anything. You're not lame or rude ;v; -hugs-**

_Hethetli, _**a la cargaaa xD Debo decir que te adoro. No me puedo creer que aunque estabas en el capítulo tres dejaste review en todos... Gracias. De todo corazón ;_; ... Primero decirte que me alegra mucho que te gusten mis fics Frain. Me esfuerzo por que a la gente que lee le enganche ouo La cosa es intrigar, pero prometo que se acabará entendiendo todo (o eso creo o.o... Si algo no se entiende me preguntáis XD). Francis recién despierto parece pato mareado porque es mafioso, se siente en peligro constantemente xD Lo de la cálida sensación en el pecho cuando lees mis fics... fdfasdf... Gracias ;_; -emocionada again- Sep, es un error xD Es que los tengo. Y repaso a vista de pájaro. Se me escapan algunos =u='''...Cuando dijo su nombre mientras le daban al manubrio fue un momento de tensión XDDDD Yo, cuando escribí lo de buscar por internet qué era amigos con derecho a roce pensé: Seguro que lo encontró en Yahoo respuestas, lol. Creo que la gracia es esa, intercambiar entre un pasado en el que se llevan bien y un presente en el que Antonio no le traga. Es lo que realmente espero que dé curiosidad. Los he puesto en el livejournal. Aún no se sabe del todo qué ocurrió, jojo :D**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**awn... Cuando reaccionáis al fic emocionalmente soy feliz ;v; Pronto lo sabrás, pronto... Creo que en el siguiente capítulo, de hecho xD. Antonio es un kamikaze (XDDDD) Ya se sabe que es muy impulsivo. No te preocupes, actualizo cada viernes puntualmente ;) Ya te acostumbrarás a ello xD **

_Nightview, _**es que la juventud no deja de dar disgustos... Bueno, no sé si es realmente complicado entreverlo~ A saber. Quizás te sorprendes y todo (? OK. NO) xDDD No sé cómo se lo imagina. Yo creo que se lo imagina como perro de pelo largo, repeinado, con lacitos, de esos que llevan las personas ricas XDDD. Dibujos subidos òuo. Iré actualizando para no spoilear XD**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Bueno... Me da pena pero tampoco puedo obligar a nadie. Los stats de tráfico dentro del fic no son malos, los reviews escasean bastante. No entiendo el motivo. ¿Será la ola de calor? O.o... Fue Antonio el que se atrevió, honhonhon~ Es por cambiar un poquito :D Prometo que cuando vuelva de vacaciones y me reponga (vuelvo un jueves, supongo que ese viernes ya podré actualizar) pondré fic sin falta. Gracias por esperar ;_; *la abraza* Por supuesto que seguiré subiéndola ò_ó**

_Yuyies, _**bueno, Antonio seguro que se estuvo comiendo el coco mucho tiempo. Era mejor llevarse el chasco y seguir adelante con su vida que no intentarlo y volverse majareta XDU Antonio es el que actúa sin pensarlo, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Pasional hasta la médula XD Aunque eso no siempre es bueno. Esta vez no le ha ido mal :3**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, de verdad. Los aprecio mucho ;_;**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 5**

Desde que Antonio se encerró en su habitación la noche anterior, tras descubrir que Francis formaba parte del grupo organizado que Arthur lideraba, que no habían hablado nada. Por la mañana, el español había salido a trabajar y le había dicho, como siempre, que no tocara nada. El rubio le había llamado la atención antes de salir y le había dicho que no lo entregara a la policía. El hispano se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, sin girarse. Aunque Francis no lo había visto, la mirada de Antonio había descendido hasta el suelo y se había mordido ligeramente el labio inferior. Aquello era bien injusto. Antes de salir murmuró en voz baja:

- Me lo pensaré.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Francis. Intentó jugar a la consola pero ahora no le parecía que tuviese sentido hacerlo. ¿En serio? Antonio estaba en donde fuese que trabajase, pensando si debía entregarlo a la justicia o no. Era más que probable que el español no se fuese a dejar llevar por viejos sentimientos que ya decía que estaban olvidados.

Se estaba empezando a poner de los nervios. Quedaba poco rato para que regresara de trabajar y seguramente volviese con un veredicto. Era como si estuviera esperando a que un jurado diese su veredicto y sentenciase si merecía la horca. Lo peor de todo es que ese jurado era el que había sido su mejor amigo y también su novio. Se cansó, debía buscar una vía de escape, por si se diera el caso de que Antonio decidiera que la policía sería mejor compañía que él. Rebuscó por cajones y violó la intimidad que el español le había exigido. Fue revolviendo todo lo que veía, intentando encontrar una pequeña llave que le sirviese para escapar, una pista, lo que fuese.

Entonces Francis dio con un papel. Había tenido en las manos muchos: facturas, felicitaciones de cumpleaños e incluso algún periódico. Sin embargo, ninguno le había llamado la atención como ese. Era un contrato laboral. Normalmente no hubiera sido nada especial, no era la primera vez que veía uno, pero era un pequeño detalle el que le había dejado completamente helado. El nombre de la "empresa" era el de la jefatura de policía de Lyon.

Un ruido le hizo sobresaltarse y se llevó el papel a la espalda, ocultándolo, aunque de poco servía. Antonio le estaba mirando, en el marco de la puerta. Su rostro estaba serio y denotaba que seguramente le había visto. El corazón del galo latía desbocado, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. En su mente no se dejaban de repetir las palabras que había leído.

- Te dije que no miraras mis cosas. -dijo Antonio finalmente.

- ¿Eres policía? -preguntó Francis sintiendo la garganta reseca.

No hubo respuesta, aunque tampoco hacía falta. Si hubiese sido mentira, Antonio hubiese negado con la cabeza rápidamente, era ese tipo de persona. Ahora entendía que le dijera que no mirara nada. También comprendía con más ahínco que la noticia de que él era un delincuente le hubiese sentado mal. Su mirada le dijo más que eso, eran los ojos de un hombre decidido. Y, puesto que no había dulzura alguna en ellos, dedujo que había llegado a la conclusión de que debía hacer su trabajo y entregarle. No podía dejarse atrapar, aunque fuese por Antonio.

Agarró un cojín y se lo lanzó hacia la cara. El español levantó los brazos para cubrirse el rostro y Francis corrió hacia la puerta en ese lapso de tiempo. No había escuchado cerradura alguna mientras miraba el contrato sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, así que seguramente aún estaba abierta. Empezó a creer en su victoria cuando pasaba al lado de Antonio pero, sin embargo, el español demostró unos reflejos excelentes, le sujetó de un brazo, tiró de él, se lo retorció a la espalda y lo empujó contra la pared. Escuchó que Antonio resoplaba del esfuerzo. Había venido preparado desde la oficina así que de un bolsillo sacó las esposas reglamentarias. Presto, se las puso y ató las manos a su espalda. El hispano tiró de él y le obligó a dar unos cuantos pasos, después Francis se fue hacia delante al recibir un golpe detrás de las rodillas con una pierna del español y sentir la fuerza que éste ejerció sobre sus hombros para hacerle caer. Ahora el que resopló fue él.

- ¿No podrías haberme dejado escapar?

- Lo he pensado. ¿Pero para qué? No sólo tacharía mi reputación de policía, además dejaría que regresaras y que siguieras extorsionando a gente. Si te llevo, tendré una prueba con la que joder a Arthur Kirkland.

- ¿¡Es que de repente no tienes sentimientos! ¡Somos amigos, ¿no? ¿¡Cómo puedes traicionarme de este modo! -dijo Francis frustrado.

No quería morir, eso lo tenía claro. La cárcel significaría ser asesinado como si se tratase de un perro vagabundo. De repente estaría fiambre y nadie sabría el porqué. Quizás fingirían que se suicidó o que pereció de muerte natural. Nadie se haría preguntas, nadie investigaría. El caso estaría cerrado. Se le revolvía el estómago con sólo pensar en ello. Además, se lo había dejado bien claro a Antonio, que como lo tuvieran entre rejas y se hiciera público, no tardaría en aparecer frío como una piedra. Sin embargo, el español no parecía sentirse mal al pensar en ello. El oficio por encima de la vieja amistad. Antonio sonrió de repente, con incredulidad y casi sorna. A Francis no le gustó aquella expresión, le hizo sentir que se estaba burlando de él.

- Qué irónico, ¿verdad? Que tú estés diciéndome estas palabras es hasta divertido, diría yo... -hizo una pausa- Mañana te entregaré, cuando me asegure de que no hay amiguitos tuyos ni de ese otro loco rondando.

* * *

- Antonio, se acabó.

Era el diez de febrero. Ese mismo día hacía un año que salían juntos. Sin embargo, no había nada de bonito en ese momento. Su rostro estaba helado por el frío que hacía y los pies estaban en la misma condición. Su corazón latía acelerado pero no era con ilusión y amor; más bien desesperanza y una tremenda confusión. El gesto de Francis era indescifrable bajo esa máscara de indiferencia. Aquello era lo primero que le había dicho, sin anestesia previa.

Su sonrisa se había ido difuminando pero se resistía a marcharse. Era como ver un cuadro mal dibujado en el cual el artista no había sabido captar los verdaderos sentimientos de la persona a la que había tratado de retratar. ¿Y si había escuchado mal?

- ¿Q-qué?

- Hemos terminado. Nos vemos.

Le tomó un par de segundos despertar del mar de confusión que era su mente (que no salir de él. Seguía sin entender nada) Siguió al francés por la calle mientras lo iba llamando repetidamente. Logró darle alcance y sujetarle una muñeca y se llevó un golpe por intentar eso.

- ¿Qué parte de "hemos terminado" no te queda clara, Antonio? -dijo molesto el francés.

- ¿Por qué?

Se hizo el silencio. Francis lo examinaba y Antonio sentía pavor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dijera que era una mentira, aunque luego fuese a desear matarle por hacer bromas tan estúpidas.

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Se alejaba. Las piernas de Antonio parecía que habían echado raíces en el suelo y se negaban a moverse. Se sentía confundido, demasiado, como si hubiese sido víctima de una enorme injusticia. Apretó los puños tanto que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Francis cada vez estaba más lejos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un intenso dolor en el pecho. De repente empezó a andar tras él a paso ligero.

- ¡Francis! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Somos amigos! ¿¡Cómo puedes traicionarme así!

Le dolía el pecho mucho y el nudo en la garganta le dificultaba respirar. Francis le había abandonado. Se detuvo y pegó una patada contra el suelo, con frustración.

- ¡Francis!

No se giró. En ningún momento su paso aminoró. Mentiría si negase que no derramó ninguna lágrima mientras apretaba los dientes en una expresión de frustración. Antonio no podía entender qué era lo que había cambiado en los últimos meses. En su mente, todo estaba igual que siempre. En los días venideros trató de hablar con él pero siempre le daba largas. No volvió a entablar conversación con él en persona. Lo veía de lejos y, con tal de no sufrir, Antonio empezó a odiarle.

Él era ese desgraciado que había estado saliendo con él y que luego lo había tirado a un lado, como el que abandona un mueble viejo en una gran cuneta.

Los meses fueron pasando rápido y Antonio poco a poco se fue recomponiendo del gran golpe que supuso para él aquella ruptura sin sentido. Aún quería saber por qué Francis cortó la relación.

Pero, antes de que un año pasara, la madre de Francis murió. Según le había dicho la suya, había sido un cáncer que la había consumido en cosa de medio año desde que la diagnosticaron. El rubio tenía los ojos rojos y unas ojeras bajo éstos. No lloró en ningún momento. Antonio sentía que debía acercarse, darle el pésame y quizás hasta un abrazo, pero había algo en su interior que le impidió hacer todo eso: el rencor. El enorme rechazo le impidió acercarse. No pudo tragarse su orgullo, sólo le observó desde la lejanía. Al mes, Francis se mudó. Su madre se lo contó dos días antes. No avisaron a nadie con tiempo, al parecer no querían grandes despedidas. Tampoco fue a decirle adiós. Vio que el camión de mudanzas se alejaba y, delante de éste, el coche azul de Louis, en el cual Francis se marchaba.

* * *

Antonio había salido. Dijo que quería vigilar que por los alrededores no había nadie. En ese momento, Francis se levantó y rebuscó una manera de soltar las esposas. Golpeó incluso con las manos repetidamente contra una mesa y, a pesar de hacerse daño, una de ellas cedió y con la mano sin esposa logró liberarse por completo.

Entornó el rostro al escuchar ruido que venía de la puerta de la calle. Se ocultó tras la de la sala de estar y aguardó en silencio. Escuchó el sonido de la llave echar la cerradura. Joder, ahora tendría que conseguirla para poder huir. Hubiese deseado poder deslizarse en silencio y escapar mientras Antonio aún estaba confundido. Ya podría haber dejado la puerta abierta como el día anterior.

Escuchó los pasos del español, acercándose a aquella habitación. La puerta se abrió y se hizo el silencio. Francis no podía ver nada puesto que la puerta le cubría, pero el español estaba mirando con desconcierto la sala. ¿Dónde se había metido el rubio? Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, ¿cómo había podido huir de allí? Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior y de repente notó que alguien le agarraba por detrás. Forcejeó moviéndose hacia los lados con violencia, tratando de soltarse. Pegó un fuerte codazo y escuchó el jadeo del francés a su espalda. Aprovechó el momento para girarse y pegarle un contundente golpe en la mandíbula.

Francis frunció el ceño al notar cómo le ardía el impacto que había recibido. Notaba además una cálida sustancia manar de su labio. Se lo había mordido, sí. Estupendo. Pues si quería jugar a ese juego, él también tenía cierta experiencia en el campo. Le devolvió un golpe de las mismas características que el suyo y, contra todo pronóstico, Antonio no supo esquivarlo a tiempo y lo encajó de lleno.

Eso fue el desencadenante de una batalla campal. No sólo se golpeaban, se perseguían por la sala y se lanzaban cosas. Francis había constatado una cosa, la lámpara dolía. Y no sólo eso, la patada en el pecho que se llevó por parte de Antonio lo abatió contra el suelo y le dejó sin respiración por unos instantes. El español se acercaba a él y entonces cogió la lámpara y barrió con ella. Logró hacer que tropezara y cayese al suelo. Se movió hasta quedar encima de él, sentado sobre su cintura. Sujetó sus muñecas y las apoyó en el suelo, arriba de su cabeza. Sus respiraciones se escuchaban por la habitación, el único ruido que había tras que se hubiese decidido un ganador.

Francis, sobre Antonio, estaba despeinado, respiraba agitadamente y tenía la mejilla y la mandíbula rojiza además del labio con un corte que ya no sangraba. Antonio tenía también otro corte, aunque el suyo sí que seguía abierto y supuraba. ¿Dónde la tendría...?

- ¿Dónde has puesto la llave? -pero el español no contestó a esta pregunta, lo único que hizo fue revolverse e intentar liberarse. Francis le sujetó con fuerza- Woah. Quieto. Sólo quiero saber dónde tienes la llave. Me iré después de eso.

- Ni lo sueñes. -dijo Antonio con coraje.

- ¿Me harás meterte mano para encontrarla? -el galo sonrió de lado al ver la mirada de molestia que le dirigía el hispano tras escuchar esa declaración- Solía gustarte.

- Y tú no solías ser un delincuente y asesino y mírate. No eres mejor que ese gusano de Art-

No terminó la frase. Por supuesto no fue por falta de ganas sino porque Francis le estaba besando de repente. El rubio no había podido soportar la comparación. La idea de dejarle terminarla era algo que le sobrepasaba por completo. ¿Qué no era mejor que Arthur? Claro que lo era. No había cometido ni un tercio de sus crímenes. El número de personas que habían muerto a sus manos se podían contar con los dedos de una. Francis no encontraba placer en asesinar a nadie. Es más, se había encontrado torturándose por ello más tarde. Luego podía oler la pólvora en sus manos durante semanas, incluso meses, y el olor de la sangre en su pituitaria también se resistía a marcharse. Se apartó al sentir que Antonio hacía el intento de alejarse aunque no pudiera. Se fijo en su labio manchado de rojo y sin dedicar demasiado tiempo lamió la sangre. El español le miraba fijamente con una expresión de disgusto.

- ¿Vas a estarte quieto mientras busco la llave?

Con una mano sujetó las dos muñecas como bien pudo, apretándolas aún con más fuerza contra la baldosa. La que tenía libre empezó a descender por el torso, buscando en los bolsillos de la camisa. No tenía intención de tocar demasiado pero entonces se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Antonio se estremecía ligeramente y un montón de recuerdos inundaron su mente. Pudo recordar el rostro juvenil del hispano, sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y algo rojizos después de la prolongada tanda de besos que se habían estado regalando. Rememoró sus ojos verdes observándole con un brillo acentuado por la emoción y el deseo. Pudo recordar su cuerpo tembloroso, los primeros días por el nerviosismo la mayor parte del tiempo y luego por la excitación. Y siempre el placer.

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió que la mano del francés se adentraba por debajo de su camisa y acariciaba su torso, sobre la cálida piel directamente. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no le tocaba? Casi diez años, sí. Los labios de Francis se posaron por su cuello y lo besaron y la mano entonces descendía y se entretenía en el ombligo.

La respiración de Antonio no sonaba como recordaba. Su tono era más grave y por tanto aquellos pequeños jadeos que había pronunciado cuando le había mordido un par de veces no eran iguales. La voz juvenil del hispano había sonado diferente entonces. Según los recuerdos que evocaba de repente, los brazos se habían enroscado alrededor de su cuello y sus manos habían acariciado la espalda mientras volvía a besarle. Francis entonces bajaba las suyas, una se colaba con disimulo nulo en el pantalón y acariciaba la zona. En ese momento el rostro del hispano se derretía por un segundo a causa de la agradable sensación, a diferencia de aquel momento, en el que había hecho lo mismo, Antonio le había mirado atónito y un rubor se le había subido a las mejillas. A pesar de todo, parecía molesto por lo que le estaba haciendo.

En su recuerdo, la voz juvenil del hispano le hablaba, podía oírla en su mente como si estuviera diciéndoselo en ese mismo instante. Le llamaba por su nombre, le decía que siguiera, le decía que le quería; al contrario que el Antonio que estaba a su alcance, exigiéndole que parara, revolviéndose para intentar huir.

¿Por qué había permitido esto? Sabía que él tenía la culpa, pero aún así no podía dejar de preguntarse el porqué. ¿Cómo pudo dejarle escapar? ¿Por qué tuvo que decirle que lo suyo se había terminado? Ahora lo deseaba tanto... Lo tenía clarísimo. Y sin embargo ahora no podía tenerle porque Antonio le odiaba y repudiaba su toque. El deseo se mezcló con la rabia, cada vez más grande, realmente dirigida hacia sí mismo. ¿Acaso había hecho algo bien durante toda su vida? No era más que un enorme fracaso. Antonio logró que uno de sus brazos quedara libre y le pegó un golpe bien fuerte a Francis que le giró la cara por completo.

En ese momento, el francés entornó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada que nunca había visto en él. Era un puro cúmulo de ira, se notaba como sus ojos destilaban algo así como odio y una frialdad que no había conocido hasta el momento. Sería mentira decir que su corazón no se encogió y que no le invadió el miedo cuando vio que la otra mano soltó sus muñecas, se levantó con fuerza y empezó a descender hacia su cara. Con ese ímpetu, con esa velocidad, aquello iba a doler demasiado. ¿Iba a golpearle con tanta fuerza que le iba a matar? Ese no era Francis. Y no sabía ni por qué se paraba ahora a pensar ese tipo de cosas. Desde el día en que le dejó, sin explicaciones, no pudo volver a encontrar en ese chico, en ese hombre, al Francis al que amó. Era curioso que aún nueve años después aquello fuese doloroso. Iba a aceptar el golpe. Ni había cerrado los ojos, éstos aún seguían abiertos por la sorpresa. De repente Francis paró en seco, su puño estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Antonio y respiraba agitadamente. Su gesto ahora también era de sorpresa. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Casi había golpeado a Antonio como si se tratase de una manta que se ha tirado demasiado tiempo guardada y que debe ser expulsada para quitarle el exceso de polvo acumulado. Era desagradable saber que el de cabellos castaños casi se lleva el golpe que en realidad deseaba darse a sí mismo.

Lo que le dolió más fue ver el gesto del español. Era una muda sorpresa, un silencioso terror, le había pegado un buen susto.

- ¿Dónde está la llave? -insistió.

- En el bolsillo derecho del pantalón... -respondió el hispano a media voz. Aunque ya estaba libre, no podía moverse de la impresión.

Francis llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón deportivo de color negro, allí encontró la llave y se la guardó en el de su propio pantalón (que por cierto era uno que Antonio le había prestado). Le miró, aún estaba tendido en el suelo. Le sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta sentarlo.

- Lo siento, Antonio. -murmuró.

El galo cogió las esposas y le obligó a mover los brazos hacia atrás. Ajustó el metal sin apretarlo demasiado contra la piel. Volvió a ponerse frente a él y se fijó en el labio. Ya casi no sangraba. Levantó una mano y lo rozó con cuidado. El español se fijó en las marcas rojizas que adornaban sus muñecas. ¿Se las habría hecho mientras trataba de quitarse las esposas? El rubio se incorporó y miró alrededor. Divisó el teléfono inalámbrico y lo tomó.

- Te traeré hielo para ese labio.

Salió a la terraza y cerró la puerta corredera. Suspiró pesadamente. Aquello no estaba yendo como hubiese deseado. Marcó el número de teléfono de Arthur y esperó. Finalmente descolgaron y escuchó con desagrado la voz del inglés al otro lado del aparato. Fue como una jarra de agua fría. La vida de jugar a la consola y preparar comida no era más que una mentira. Él no pertenecía ahí, por más que lo deseara.

- ¿Quién es? -volvió a insistir Arthur.

- Soy Francis.

Silencio sepulcral.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? Se dice que te han matado. Detuvieron a Gilbert una noche y se rumoreaba que le pillaron el día en que te había cosido a balazos. También que la poli se había callado porque querían conseguir pruebas definitivas.

- Estoy bien vivo. Si no te lo crees, perfecto. Me recogió un amigo, pero ha intentado venderme así que necesito que vengas a buscarme a su casa.

Después de decir la dirección, Arthur esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

- ¿Te lo has cargado?

- No. Lo tengo amordazado. No tiene pruebas así que no podrá inculparme de nada. Cuando nos vayamos llamaré para que alguien le encuentre.

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo. -dijo Arthur en un murmullo. Se hubiera asustado de no ser porque deducía que con su portátil había buscado en las páginas Blancas a quién pertenecía el número desde el que llamaba- Antonio... Fernández... Carriedo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Nada. Mañana por el mediodía vendremos a buscarte. Hasta entonces que tu amigo se esté tranquilo. Te bajas con él para asegurarnos de que no llama la atención de la gente, te montas y lo dejamos ir.

- De acuerdo.

Colgó el teléfono y de repente escuchó la voz de Antonio. Abrió la puerta y escuchó sus gritos, dirigidos a los vecinos, pidiendo que llamaran a alguien. Corrió y le tapó la boca con una mano. Le chistó en repetidas ocasiones, frustrado.

- No chilles, maldita sea. No quiero tener que hacerte daño. Te lo juro. No lo deseo. Me repugnaría. Pero no puedo ir a la cárcel. Por favor, no grites.

Retiró la mano y Antonio no dijo nada. Le miraba, no sabía si era curiosidad lo que había en sus ojos, sólo sabía que poca expresión reflejaban aquellos orbes. Francis dibujó una tenue sonrisa, una que sabía que desencajaba pero deseaba que supiera que todo lo dicho hasta ahora no era mentira. Nada odiaría más que tener que hacerle daño con tal de poder huir.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Presto cogió hielo para ponérselo en el labio, una botella de alcohol y un vaso. Se arrodilló a su lado y le puso el trapo sobre la boca. Antonio se quejó.

- Sé que está frío y que te duele al roce, pero te irá bien para la hinchazón.

Se fijó en que los ojos de Antonio estaban posados ahora en la botella que había dejado en el suelo.

- Es para ti. -dijo el galo examinando el labio.

- ¿Piensas emborracharme?

- Lamentablemente esto tampoco es como hubiese deseado. Pero, dado que no tienes cloroformo, no quiero golpearte y no sé qué medicinas debería darte para dejarte sin ganas de gritar, te tocará beber hasta que te dé sueño.

- Menudo plan de mierda...

- Lo sé. -dijo tras reír por un segundo- Nunca he sido un hombre de acción, estas cosas no se me dan bien.

Dejó la bolsa con el hielo sobre el suelo y le ayudó a levantarse. Le acompañó hasta el sofá. Mejor que estuviera en un sitio cómodo. Llenó el vaso y se lo acercó. Antonio no hacía ni el amago de ir a beber.

- Vamos. -nada- ¿Me harás taparte la nariz hasta que abras la boca para darte de beber esto? Venga. No me lo pongas difícil.

Copa tras copa, ya no ofreció resistencia. Sabía que Francis no quería hacer las cosas a la fuerza pero que en caso de necesidad lo haría. Antonio no era masoquista y si debía beber, lo haría. Después de minutos, el alcohol le tenía bastante tocado. Estaba echado de lado sobre el sofá con los párpados medio cerrados y las mejillas encendidas. Se sentía flojo aunque bien. Francis decidió que ya había bebido demasiado. Dejó la botella, medio vacía, y el vaso sobre la mesa. Se acercó y meció sus rebeldes mechones castaños. A continuación le dio un beso en la frente.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Huh? -murmuró sorprendido- No puedo dejar que grites, Antonio.

- ¡No me refiero a eso! -se quejó el español- Me refiero a que por qué me dejaste, idiota. Te quería. Te quería de verdad y lo hubiese hecho todo por ti. Todo. Incluso mentirle a la policía. En cambio te fuiste y no dijiste nada. Tuvimos sexo unas cuantas veces, yo creo que sí merecía una explicación.

- Sé que ahora todo te sonará a excusa, Antonio, -suspiró- pero me arrepiento. Fui idiota. El caso es que... Tenía miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

* * *

**Ok. Sé que este no es el mejor momento para cortar el fic pero lo siento :'D ahahaha~ Bueno, ahora ya sabéis el motivo del enfado de Antonio y algunas cosillas más. Quedan cabos sueltos, pero bueno. He actualizado el link de los fanarts owo Recuerdo que la dirección es**

**Miruchan . livejournal(puntocom/) 18488 . html**

**Voy a comentar los review ouo**

_Candy Darla, _**bueno la gracia es esa que entre el pasado y el presente se alterna mucho el sentimiento que hay. Ahora ya se ha unificado todo y se ve por qué Antonio le trata como le trata. Espero que te haya sorprendido.**

_Kitshunette, _** ahahaha xDD ANOTHER Ò0Ó I believe in his fusososo ò.ó It's a cheer up charm and it works! Well I couldn't imagine as a normal boss so I thought that he had to be flashy and show off xDDD I hope you have now a better idea of what happened between them. Almost everything is explained now. It's always a pleasure and joy to have you draw something about my fics ;v; You're lovely -hugs-**

_Nightview, _**jajaja XD Antonio es bonico ouo xDD Bueeeno, esa era una parte que no se comprendía hasta que lo explicas y empiezas a pensar que Francis es idiot XDDD. Es parte de la gracia la bofetada, sorry xD Espero que la razón de la ruptura fuera lógica. Aunque, no está del todo explicado. Como te puedes imaginar, falta la parte de Francis, que la explicará en el próximo capítulo ouo Más dibus. Gracias por decir que me han salido monos -contenta-**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**¿Sí? ¿Esperabas esta ruptura? Porque yo creo que se entreveía que habría una ruptura pero no sé si de este tipo xD. También se acabará explicando todo eso .Creo que no me quedaron cabos de ese tipo sueltos. Es una especie de estafador para mafiosos XD Claro que sigo escribiendo òuo Cada viernes, capítulo ;)**

_Tomato-no-musume, _** no te preocupes XDU No puedo culparos de nada, tenéis vidas owo... No sé, fanfiction ha cambiado. Ahaha me han llamado linda *w* Claro que Pierre no podría faltar ouo Adoro a Pierre XD Yo creo que con el pelo corto también estaría sexy o.o... Tengo que darles toques propios y diferentes a los personajes, si no no me quedo tranquila XDD Todo tiene su sentido en este fic, y ya está owo Supongo que me tomaré con tranquilidad las vacaciones. Claro que tiene acción y todo de vez en cuando xDDDD Me alegra, intenté que fueran eso, adolescentes. Se tenía que notar. Si no escribo porno no soy feliz *XDDDD * Bueno ahora tienes ya la respuesta de a qué se dedica. Con quién se peleó, lo sabrás más adelante. Gracias por los 4 review, se aprecian muchísimo ;v;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _** fanfiction es un ente del mal D: ... Uah, frío... qué envidia... Aquí hace calor infernal... Aunque se ha suavizado. Al menos no me derretiré aún. Bueno, ahora ves por qué se alejaron. Falta un trocito para acabar de explicarlo, pero básicamente el punto de vista de Antonio ya lo tenéis. Gracias, aunque aún me quedan unas semanitas para irme :D**

_Yuyies, _**me encanta que eres una de las que más se suele acercar con sus teorías XD. Ya tienes la respuesta a lo que se guardaba Antonio. Y bueno, el hispano es bien mono. Creo que de novio sería una dulzura incluso tan de jovencito. Falta la parte de Francis para que sepáis bien lo de su relación. Espero que te guste :D**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez,**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 6**

Las aulas de la universidad a la que asistían eran amplias y sus paredes estaban pintadas con un blanco impoluto ya que les habían dado una nueva capa hacía cosa de un año. Había un total de 40 mesas de color caoba con sus respectivas sillas de respaldo ancho dispuestas de manera escalonada. Las pizarras eran de esas blancas brillantes en las que se escribía con rotulador y que luego ya nunca volvía a ser igual de deslumbrantes por culpa del reiterado uso. A la derecha, colgando bien alto en la pared, había un reloj analógico de esfera redonda y metalizada con unas manecillas enormes de color negro y debajo un tablón de madera amplio donde colgaban el horario y diversas notas informativas. Delante de él, su novio tenía los brazos en jarra y le miraba severamente con un papel en la mano derecha, el cual le mostraba con ahínco. Como si no lo hubiese visto ya...

- ¿Cómo has podido suspender el examen de lengua? ¡Te estuve ayudando a estudiar y eso que no es ni asignatura de mi carrera!

- Es que era muy difícil~ -se quejó Francis tras suspirar.

- Pero si algunos ejercicios los hicimos juntos cuando fui a tu casa.

- Es que yo me quedé sólo con los "ejercicios" que hacían tus glúteos al moverte de lado a lado mientras me expl-

De repente tenía el examen contra la cara. Antonio sonreía fríamente, molesto por ese comentario fuera de tono. Normalmente los ignoraba y a veces incluso los encontraba graciosos, pero en esa ocasión no le hacía ninguna. Por ayudarle a estudiar para ese examen, luego había estado hasta las dos para terminar un trabajo. Claro que eso no se lo había dicho puesto que hubiese rechazado la ayuda.

- V-vengaa. Deja de hacer estoo~ -lloriqueó Francis- Me aprietas demasiado.

El hispano suspiró pesadamente y dejó de presionar. El papel cayó por su propio peso sobre el regazo del francés, el cual le dirigió una mirada de animalillo abandonado. Antonio arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar, le dio palmaditas reconfortantes en la cabeza. Francis le observó con expresión emocionada al ver el gesto de cariño.

- No te hagas ilusiones, sigo decepcionado con tu suspenso. -replicó el hispano.

- Es un tres y medio. Podré recuperarlo, ya verás. Te lo prometo. Cree en mí. -dijo Francis mirándole con pena.

- ¡Me voy! ¡Que me tienes muy indignado! -proclamó Antonio exageradamente, se giró y empezó a ir hacia la puerta del aula.

- Eeeh~ Pero hoy hemos quedado, no te olvides. -le dijo con tono lloroso. ¿Qué pasaba si por enfadarse por su suspenso de repente decía que no quería tener una cita con él? La idea no le gustó.

- No se me olvida. A las cinco y media hemos quedado en la puerta para ir a comprar ese nuevo juego de miedo e ir a las recreativas. Prometo no llegar tarde. -le dijo tras pararse y darse la vuelta para mirarle- Aunque, como sigas por este camino, un día sí que te dejaré tirado a ver si así estudias más.

- Cómo te pasas... -dijo sonriendo resignado.

Antonio miró hacia los lados y, al ver que nadie les observaba, le lanzó un besito. Francis se quedó sorprendido y acabó por reír. Luego, juntó las manos haciendo un corazón con ellas. El hispano esbozó una sonrisa, puso las suyas a los lados, cubriéndose de quien pudiera verle y vocalizó un "te quiero". En ese momento ya se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo. Allí se encontró con unos amigos y le vio hablar con ellos animadamente y reír. Apoyó la cabeza en la palma de la mano y lo examinó. Tenía buen cuerpo, sí señor, y aprobaba totalmente ese pantalón que se había puesto y que le dejaba bien definido el trasero. Debería pedirle que se pusiera un día un pantalón de ciclista, seguramente sería como el paraíso. Sonrió al pensar en la respuesta de Antonio cuando se lo dijera. Lo más probable es que dijese algo como: "Ni lo sueñes", tras ver la cara de degenerado que no podría ocultar.

- Tú tienes algo con Antonio, confiesa. -dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Rápidamente ladeó el rostro y miró a la muchacha que había delante de él y que le observaba pícaramente. La conocía, aunque no hablaba demasiado con ella. Dos mechones de su cabello negro le caían grácilmente sobre los hombros y reseguía la forma de su busto. El resto de la melena le acariciaba la espalda y llegaba hasta las lumbares. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color marrón y sus pestañas eran largas y algo rizadas, seguro que no hacía falta ni que se pusiera rimel.

- No digas tonterías, Sheila. -dijo Francis enfurruñándose.

- A mí no me parecen tonterías~ Hacéis una pareja bonita y pasáis mucho tiempo juntos. -se llevó las manos a las mejillas- Como si fuese un yaoi ~

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: esas series japonesas que ves te están derritiendo el cerebro del todo. -murmuró tras suspirar el galo.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo Sheila pegando con las manos sobre la mesa y mirándole con emoción- ¿Estás saliendo con él? ¿Hacéis cosas censurables en el baño?

- No digas cosas... así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- ¡Que no son normales! -dijo nervioso Francis. Es que daba miedo lo que había llegado a acertar la chica- Antonio y yo somos mejores amigos y por lo tanto quedamos. No hay nada extraño y más allá de eso.

- Qué pena~ -dijo Sheila haciendo un puchero- Es que le mirabas de esa manera...

- ¿De qué manera? -dijo Francis enfurruñado. Mira que insistía en temas idiotas esta chica...

Sheila miró hacia un lado y dibujó una sonrisita, suspiró exageradamente. A continuación ladeó el rostro y sonrió al rubio, de manera pícara.

- Con esa mirada de enamorado, Francis.

- Yo no he puesto esa cara ni he suspirado de ese modo.

- Pero sí que tenías ese tipo de mirada. Bueno, quizás son imaginaciones. Igualmente lo parecía.

- ¡Pues estás bien equivocada! -espetó Francis levantándose.

¿Qué tenía una mirada de persona enamorada? ¿Qué sarta de tonterías era esa? Pero el tema no se le fue de la cabeza, aquello hubiese sido lo sencillo. Mientras estaban en la tienda de videojuegos, se encontró en nombrosas ocasiones mirando a Antonio, que se encontraba observando otros estantes. O de repente se percataba y estaba sonriendo. Se llevó la mano a los labios y... Ah... Otra vez lo estaba haciendo.

No recordaba cuándo había empezado a mirar tanto a Antonio. Bueno, mentía, sí que sabía cuándo, fue a partir del día en que el hispano vino a su casa para cuidar de él mientras estaba enfermo. A la semana, el hispano faltó a clases y, cuando regresó, María Luisa le dijo que estaba en la cama con un catarro y que seguramente se lo había pegado. Quiso entrar a verlo pero la mujer le dijo que Antonio no se sentía muy bien, que le había dicho que lo mejor era que nadie le visitara para no contagiarle. A Francis aquello le había parecido la más grande idiotez. ¿Él venía a cuidarle pero cuando el hispano se enfermaba, contagiado, él no podía visitarle? Pero no le dejaron entrar, no... Aún así, se las apañó para trepar hasta el balcón que quedaba al lado de la habitación de Antonio.

¡Qué cara había puesto! Se apresuró a preguntarle que por qué había hecho eso, arriesgarse de ese modo sólo por verle. Cansado, Francis había sacado fuerzas para sonreír y decir:

- Somos novios, ¿no? Esto es lo que hacen.

Se moría por dentro cuando recordaba a Antonio llorando tras escuchar esa frase. También había pensado para sí mismo que era adorable, que era muy adorable. ¿Desde cuándo? Aún no había encontrado una respuesta. Pero algo estaba claro, Francis había empezado a cambiar.

Su cita fue bastante bien y se despidieron en el portal de casa, a oscuras, con un silencioso beso y sus manos cogidas apoyadas contra el muro que separaba los hogares. Le hubiese gustado seguir, pero sabía que era peligroso y que podrían verles. Después de entrar a su casa, Francis no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto. Acabó más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Caminó hasta la cocina, de estilo americano, y se quedó apoyado contra la encimera, desde fuera, con los ojos sobre su madre, que iba y venía preparando cosas.

- Pareces estar calculando el momento oportuno para asaltarme y empieza a darme miedo.

- Mamá, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre un tema personal... De hecho me da un poco de vergüenza...

Ana observó a su hijo sorprendida. Era un poco raro que le pidiera consejo para cosas personales, normalmente se lo guardaba todo y se hacía el fuerte. Era extraño.

- No te preocupes. -se acercó y se apoyó en la misma encimera que su hijo. Le observó con los ojos brillantes.

- Tienes una cara rara...

- No digas eso. Es que me hace ilusión poder ayudar a mi hijo. Siempre insistes en hacerte el machito.

- El caso es que... Hay una chica con la que me llevo muy bien en la universidad.

- ¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Ana- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Sheila. -mintió- De vez en cuando salimos por ahí y me lo paso muy bien, la verdad.

- ¿Es guapa?

- Es muy guapa. -se sentía raro hablar de Antonio usando el femenino, pero, como sacara ahora el tema de "mamá, también me gustan los hombres", iba a ser una charla eterna.

- ¿Dónde está el problema?

- Creo que me pasa algo raro, cuando estoy con ella, me comporto diferente a como lo hacía antes. La miro mucho. Siento... -se llevó una mano al pecho- una sensación cálida aquí. Me gusta cuando sonríe y no soporto cuando llora.

- ¿Te produce rabia verla con otro chico si ves que están demasiado amiguitos?

¿Si le daba rabia cuando Antonio hablaba mucho con esas chicas de su curso que le miraban como cuervos delante de la mejor pieza de carne en todo el planeta? Afirmó con la cabeza.

- Entonces la respuesta es clara, cariño. Estás enamorado de esa chica.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, pero literalmente. Ana estuvo tentada a ir a por la cámara de foto y tomarle una. De repente empezó a balbucear empezando frases que luego no terminaba como "pero...", "yo no...", "imposible...".

- Con todos esos síntomas que me explicas, ¿qué respuesta te esperabas?

- Yo que sé, que me dijeras que tenía una enfermedad y que se curaría con reposo.

- Eres tonto y no entiendo cómo has tenido tantas novias.

Francis ya no escuchaba, sin embargo. Se fue hacia su habitación y continuó reflexionando. Nunca había estado enamorado. Bueno, quizás cuando era muy pequeño. Había una chica muy bonita en la guardería y siempre se quedaba fascinado y la seguía como perrito faldero. Pero vamos, que ni se acordaba de eso, todo se lo había explicado su madre.

Se negaba a creerlo. Él había empezado todo aquello como un simple juego. Era un reto que asumir. Algo cruel, sí, puesto que Antonio decía estar enamorado de él. También creía firmemente que todo era un capricho pasajero del hispano. Seguramente deseaba experimentar y a Francis la idea no le había desagradado. Por eso le parecía ridículo, no podía haberse enamorado cuando todo era una prueba.

Los días fueron pasando y Francis empezaba a tener más claro que algo sentía por él. No era normal mirarlo tanto rato, ni desear abrazarle y no soltarle en lo que quedaba de cita, ni el impulso de besarle a cada oportunidad que tenía. Por supuesto todos esos sentimientos los retenía en su interior y trataba de hacer ver que nada sucedía. Y entonces empezó a darse cuenta de la influencia que ejercían sobre él las acciones de Antonio, lo fácil que se molestaba si hacía algo fuera de lo usual sin un motivo de peso, con qué ridícula rapidez se alegraba cuando Antonio le dedicaba una muestra de cariño.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan a merced de una persona y por un momento empezó a sentir miedo. No sabía a qué, pero lo sentía. Una inquietud empezó a formarse en él. ¿Y si en algún momento Antonio se cansaba? ¿Y si sus sentimientos, a pesar de sentirse reales, no lo eran y decidía que ya había tenido suficiente novio gabacho?

El miedo se fue formando. Se disuadía a sí mismo pensando que no era posible, se rememoraba todas las veces que Antonio le había dicho que le quería para sentirse tranquilo. Pero algo se salió de los cálculos. Un día, en una cita, se estaba portando como un pesado acosador y de repente Antonio le dio un golpecito en el brazo, le miró con reproche y soltó:

- Ay, qué pesado eres. Voy a acabar por cortar contigo.

El comentario no era en serio, el español hablaba por hablar y de hecho se olvidó bien pronto de que había pronunciado esa frase. Pero a Francis no se le fue de la cabeza. Sintió un terror profundo que le caló hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Sabía que en ese momento no lo decía de verdad, pero pudo imaginarlo como si lo fuera y había notado un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

No estaba acostumbrado a aquello; Francis no sabía cómo manejar todos aquellos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior. Y empezó a pensar más. ¿Qué pasaría si le dejaba? No podía soportar la idea. Por la noche se torturaba pensando en que el día quizás estaba más cerca. Las notas empezaron a bajar aún más y puso todo su empeño en ocultarlo. Entonces, viéndose tan desprotegido y amargado, el galo cambió el chip de su mente.

Si Antonio le dejaba, se podía morir allí mismo del susto. En cambio, si ocurría al contrario, él no sufriría tanto porque eran falsos sentimientos, un puro capricho. Sólo tenía una cosa clara: no deseaba pasarlo mal. Estar enamorado era sofocante. La incertidumbre lo estaba corroyendo y, cuanto más lo pensaba, menos salidas veía. Hasta que la idea se formó como una realidad absoluta: Él amaba a Antonio, pero para él sólo era un capricho. Por eso, para no sufrir, debía terminar la relación. No había explicaciones que dar, simplemente lo haría.

Tanto lo pensó, que logró modificar sus sentimientos y obtener el empuje necesario para poder decir que se había terminado. Y dolía tanto ver que Antonio ponía esas caras... Pero era todo mentira. En el futuro se daría cuenta. En un par de semanas, o quizás en un mes, le vería con alguna chica, besándose en algún rincón en la universidad. Sabía que aún le revendría por dentro verlo con alguien, pero él habría terminado, él habría dado el paso, él en teoría sufriría menos.

No supo ni cómo lo había logrado. Ni en un solo instante le tembló la voz o la mano. En ningún momento se dio la vuelta o aminoró la marcha. De hecho deseaba salir de allí a toda pastilla. Cuando se alejó suficiente, se apoyó contra una pared y respiró pesadamente mientras un fuerte temblor, de los propios nervios, sacudía sus manos.

Le quería. Le quería de verdad. Pero no podía seguir con aquello. Tenía miedo. Nunca había sentido algo así. No sabía cómo amarle. No sabía si era realmente lo que sentía. No tenía nada claro.

En su mente, se fue repitiendo a sí mismo que iba a ir todo bien a pesar de que no podía dejar de temblar.

* * *

El silencio se había instalado en la sala después de la historia que Francis había explicado. El galo se sentía nervioso. No esperaba que le dijera nada pero tampoco deseaba que le juzgara en silencio. Cometió un grandioso error, lo sabía, pero no podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Le gustaría, de veras.

- Siempre supe que eras idiota... -dijo Antonio finalmente.

- ¡Oye! -exclamó Francis sonriendo forzadamente.

- Mis sentimientos eran muy reales. Además, ¿qué hay de malo en estar a merced de la persona a la que quieres? ¿Te crees que fuiste el único que se sentía desprotegido? No me dijiste ni una sola vez que me querías. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Hubiera pagado por ello... Bueno, quizás eso no. Pero no era mentira. ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta?

- Era idiota.

- Lo que te había dicho. -esta vez Francis no pudo aguantar la risa y durante unos segundos eso hizo. Paró al notar que Antonio seguía hablando- La pareja confía uno en otro. Por eso no importa estar a merced de alguien o sentirse más afectado o no por lo que esa persona hace. Siempre que esté al lado de ese individuo, todo irá bien. Y la confianza sirve para que... -se le cerraban los ojos. El alcohol no le daba ya tregua- no te dé miedo estar a completa disposición de esa persona a la que amas.

- Supongo que tienes razón... -murmuró el galo sonriendo apenado.

- Nunca confiaste en mí.

Quiso replicar algo pero Antonio se había quedado frito. Bajó la mano que había levantado para replicar y suspiró pesadamente. Se levantó y buscó una manta entre las cosas que había en el armario del cuarto del español. Finalmente encontró una en un altillo. Se estiró como pudo y con el índice y el corazón la pellizcó y tiró de ella. La tela cayó entre sus manos pero le distrajo algo que había planeado hasta descansar sobre el suelo. Observó el trozo de papel (o eso parecía) con curiosidad. Sin soltar la manta, se agachó, tomó la pieza y le dio la vuelta. Su rostro adoptó un aire de tristeza y melancolía.

Era una foto, en la pista de hielo, el día de su primera cita.

* * *

_Días atrás._

Estaba tan molesto... ¿Que le quería? ¡Esa sí que debía ser la peor broma jamás hecha! Durante el tiempo que estuvieron saliendo juntos, Antonio siempre había deseado escuchar esas palabras. Cuando le llamaba, su corazón se había acelerado y había esperado a las palabras mágicas. Pero, durante ese año, Antonio nunca las escuchó. El tema le había afectado lo suficiente como para haberse acabado por convencer a sí mismo de que no importaba si Francis no lo decía, él sabía que sí le quería.

Cuando le dejó, el español entonces volvió a lo que él pensaba que era la realidad: Francis nunca le había querido. No era cierto que no se lo hubiese dicho porque era vergonzoso y no supiese expresar sus sentimientos. Simplemente, Francis no sentía nada por él. Así de claro.

Ahora daba la sensación de que aquello estaba fuera de lugar. No quería escuchar esas palabras, no deseaba sus besos. El Antonio que esperaba todas esas cosas, había desaparecido. Él mismo se había encargado de matarlo. Él borró, poco a poco, a ese Antonio que tras la ruptura se pasaba largo rato mirando por la ventana al porche del vecino, que se tiraba horas echado en la cama, en la penumbra, pensando qué fue lo que hizo mal en cuanto regresaba de la universidad; el mismo que tenía la impresión de ahogarse cada vez que Francis estaba cerca. Se cansó de sufrir y por eso "destruyó" el amor que sentía para poder seguir viviendo sin él.

- "Me están siguiendo..." -pensó Antonio.

Detrás de él, alguien caminaba a su mismo ritmo atropellado. Iba, además, bastante pegado a él. Desprendía un aura hostil. Se giró y lanzó un golpe contra la persona que le seguía. Su puño fue retenido por una mano más grande que la suya. El hombre, alto, rubio y repeinado hacia atrás, le miraba sin inmutarse un ápice.

- Me gustaría saber por qué me sigues. -dijo Antonio desafiante.

- Ya que habéis escapado ilesos, esta será la mejor manera de hacerle salir. Así que te pediría que, calladito, vinieras con nosotros.

Estupendo. ¿Ese tío quería secuestrarle? Es más, otra pregunta le atormentaba la mente. Sin moverse un milímetro, Antonio volvió a abrir la boca tras dos segundos pensando.

- ¿Has sido tú el que has disparado contra mi piso? -preguntó después de torcer su boca en una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Y qué si así fuese? -respondió Ludwig.

Sin aviso previo, Antonio le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que hizo que el rubio se inclinase hacia delante, a causa del dolor, y que soltase su puño. Escuchó pasos a su espalda, corriendo hacia él. Sabía quienes eran. Aunque no los había visto nunca en persona, el español sabía que eran dos y que siempre iban juntos, como buenos hermanos. Se giró a tiempo para esquivarle, agarrar su ropa y empujarlo con fuerza contra su hermano, que se encontraba agachado en el suelo, con las manos sobre el vientre.

- Así que no sólo tenéis el valor de tirotear mi casa, además intentáis secuestrarme. Con tu historial, Gilbert Beilschmidt, eres bien idiota al meterte con un gendarme.

El rostro de ambos se movió y le miraron sorprendidos. Cuando lo atacaron, para tener un motivo que hiciera a Francis salir de su agujero, nunca pensaron que él fuese un policía. Ludwig miró a su hermano de soslayo. No sabía qué decisión tomaría pero, la que fuese, la acataría.

- Debes saberlo, estoy loco. No sé lo que me hago... -replicó con una sonrisa. El de cabellos plateados hizo un gesto con la cabeza- A por él.

La pelea atrajo la atención de la gente. A pesar de ser dos contra uno, Antonio se defendía bastante bien. Había recibido algún golpe, por supuesto, pero había repartido más y podía notar a Gilbert frustrado. Claro, estaban sin balas, seguramente ahora maldecía haber vaciado el cargador contra su piso. Era la dulce venganza. El de cabellos castaños le sujetaba con fuerza y le golpeaba en las costillas. Gilbert trataba de hacer lo mismo aunque sin tanto éxito.

Las sirenas de policía empezaron a sonar y les alarmaron. Aunque quisiera, Gilbert no podía huir.

- Hermano... -dijo el rubio, haciendo un amago de acercarse.

- No seas idiota, Lud. ¡Lárgate y asegúrate de sacarme bien pronto de ese edificio plagado de chusma uniformada!

El menor de los hermanos, dócil como siempre, obedeció. Le hubiese gustado retenerlo pero prefería que fuese él el que huyese. Si escapaba Gilbert, eso le fastidiaría más. El policía que descendió del auto era amigo suyo y le observó atónito. No fue menor sorpresa ver que al tipo que retenía era el famoso y excéntrico Gilbert.

- ¡Date prisa y ponle las esposas!

Porque el de ojos rojos se movía insistentemente, tratando de golpearle de nuevo. Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Antonio tuvo que ir a la enfermería, instado por su compañero. No dejaba de decir que mejor que le miraran los golpes, por si acaso. El español había insistido en que había dado más puñetazos y patadas de las que había recibido. Según él, Antonio era un monstruo con una fuerza sobrehumana a ratos. ¡Es que le habían llenado el piso de plomo! ¡Estaba tremendamente molesto! Y en esos momentos se cegaba por la ira y lograba hacer cosas increíbles. El enfermero le dijo que no tenía nada grave, tan sólo golpes que sanarían en poco tiempo.

Tras eso, Antonio fue hasta su mesa de trabajo. Se trataba de un escritorio de color gris casi sepultado por una montaña de papeles. Había pasado tiempos mejores, vacío y pulcramente ordenado. El caos se había instalado por doquier desde que empezó a trabajar en ese caso nuevo que le traía de cabeza. El español no era un policía normal y corriente, de esos que pasea por las calles para buscar coches mal aparcados o los que sobrepasaban el límite de velocidad. Antonio trabajaba para un grupo que se dedicaba a buscar a gente que hacía contrabando, ladrones reincidentes y demás gente peligrosa. No era un trabajo únicamente para Francia, habían colaborado diversas veces con la policía española y se habían encontrado con que Antonio era el perfecto traductor. Lo tenían bien valorado y era muy conocido en aquella comisaría. Había cosas que decían que no le gustaban, pero no le apetecía ponerse a criticarles porque cotilleaban. Que dijeran lo que quisieran. Buscó bajo las hojas su agenda, para encontrar la extensión que tenía que marcar para hablar con su superior, pero no dio con ella, así que bufó frustrado.

Tras preguntar en diversos sitios, finalmente dio con él. Estaba en el despacho. Debería haber empezado por ahí. Antonio se fue hacia él y pegó con las manos sobre la mesa.

- Necesito hablar con ese tipo al que hemos cogido.

- ¿Me cuentas primero qué hacías con él?

- Me asaltó y decía algo de secuestrarme. -omitió la parte del tiroteo porque entonces tendría que hablar de Francis.

No sabía por qué actuaba de ese modo. Al principio, aunque deducía que andaba en algo turbio, decidió no investigar nada. Quizás el galo había sido víctima de alguna extorsión y, al no poder pagar, habían tomado represalias contra él. Pero, después del tiroteo, necesitaba saber qué ocurría. Le era familiar el nombre de Gilbert (bueno, bastante gente le conocía, eso no era tan raro) y parecía además saber bastante de él. Francis había sido su mejor amigo, sí, pero ahora no debía encubrirlo según en qué estuviera metido. Era su deber como policía.

- Me ha dicho que quería robarte el dinero y quizás luego venderte como esclavo sexual. -dijo su jefe. El rostro de Antonio se quedó atónito tras escuchar eso- No te lo tomes al pie de la letra, ya sabes... Está loco.

- No está tan loco. Se lo hace para poder conseguir todo lo que quiere y se burla de nosotros. Es una vergüenza.

- Lo sé, pero aún no se ha podido demostrar que el informe de ese médico estuviese falsificado, tendremos que aguantar por el momento. Lo van a echar a la calle en horas. Su hermano ya está tramitando todo lo que es la fianza. No creo que puedas hablar con él.

- ¿Tengo que esperar a que salga a la calle para volverlo a detener? Porque si no me consigues unos minutos para hablar con él, te juro que lo haré. Aunque no tenga motivo, le pondré las esposas y lo volveré a arrastrar a la celda.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero no vas a lograr una confesión. No podremos encerrarlo. Si quieres intentarlo, no te lo voy a negar. Eres capacitado y no sueles pedir estas cosas.

- Gracias, jefe.

El hombre le condujo hasta la habitación que habían acondicionado para el interrogatorio. Estaba bien iluminada y las paredes eran grises. Había en el centro una mesa blanca y dos sillas. En una estaba sentado Gilbert. Tenía las dos manos esposadas delante y descansaban sobre la mesa.

- No hace falta que vigiléis. Además, llevo la grabadora. Si ve que no hay nadie, quizás se confíe.

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en la estancia. La mirada de Gilbert se posó en él. No sonreía. Le daba la impresión de que era la mirada de un depredador, observando cada movimiento de su presa, en este caso él. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido amenazado, pero no era el caso. Había podido con él y estaba esposado. No le daba miedo. Se sentó en la silla y miró a la habitación, esperando que Gilbert fuera el que iniciase la conversación.

- ¿No vienen tus amigos a escucharnos? -preguntó al ver que el espejo ya no era tal y se podía ver al otro lado una habitación oscura con asientos y aparatos.

- No me apetecía. Quería hablar directamente contigo. -dijo Antonio.

- Vaya. Qué considerado, don policía Fernández. Debe sentirse honrado de poder estar hablando conmigo.

- ¿De verdad ibas a venderme? -preguntó Antonio. De repente Gilbert se echó a reír. El ceño el hispano se frunció. Se burlaba demasiado de ellos y eso le molestaba.

- Sois tan divertidos. ¿Cómo podéis creeros eso? No encontraría a nadie por aquí y tendría que haberte mandado a otro país para tener la oportunidad de venderte. Es demasiada faena. Prefería tenerte aquí para atraer a Francis. Qué curioso, ¿no? Tú tampoco les has mencionado nada de él ni del tiroteo. Menudo policía, ¿eh?

- Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mí. -dijo Antonio tras pegar un golpe en la mesa- Si insinúas que soy corrupto, te lo niego. Francis era un buen amigo entonces y lo he acogido en casa. Sólo como un favor. Pero ahora no puedo mirar más hacia otro lado. No he logrado encontrar nada en el rato que llevo.

- Bueno, él se encarga de esconder su presencia mejor que su jefe. -dijo Gilbert sonriendo con sorna- Aunque creo que es de cobardes. Es más divertido ser sincero. Pero bueno, yo estoy loco, así que a saber qué digo...

Se odiaba por lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Apretó las manos sobre su pantalón y tomó el coraje que necesitaba para pronunciar esa frase.

- Por favor, dime... ¿Qué sabes de Francis Bonnefoy? ¿En qué está metido?

Gilbert primero le miró curioso y a continuación, de manera progresiva, en su rostro se fue dibujando una sonrisa juguetona. No entendía bien a ese hombre. Había dicho que Francis había sido su amigo. Pasado. Es decir, que ya no lo era. Sin embargo había ocultado su existencia y de repente le interesaba saber en qué estaba metido. Era un tío demasiado extraño.

- Me has caído bien. Y, por eso mismo, voy a contestar a tres preguntas. Elige bien qué quieres saber, porque no voy a responder a más de tres.

Antonio se quedó callado por un momento. Bueno, aquello era mejor que nada. Normalmente no decía ni una sola palabra. Se perdía divagando en sus locuras y no sabías si decía verdades entre medio. Ese era el juego del alemán, y lo sabía jugar muy bien.

- De acuerdo.

- Muy bien, policía Fernández. Pregunta. Soy todo oídos. -dijo el de cabellos plateados observándole con aire divertido.

- ¿Por qué quieres matar a Francis hasta el punto de intentar secuestrarme para atraerle?

- Porque merece pagar por lo que ha hecho. -dijo con firmeza, sin dudar un momento.

Respuesta demasiado corta. Con eso sólo sabía que Francis debía haber hecho algo que a Gilbert no le gustaba. ¿Pero qué? Pensó durante un minuto cuál sería la próxima pregunta. Seguro que encontraría una manera.

- ¿Qué es lo que hizo Francis para enfadarte tanto?

- Me traicionó. Usó un falto pretexto como la amistad para acercarse y robarme una gran cantidad de dinero que ahora podría estar gastando en coches, cerveza y otros placeres. Todo para dárselo a su jefe. Bueno, es lo que suele hacer siempre.

Antonio miró la mesa con fijación. Aunque trataba de no sentirse afectado por lo que le decía, le ocurría. ¿Francis robaba a la gente? ¿Les timaba? ¿Habría obtenido experiencia para hacer aquello cuando salieron juntos? A él también lo engañó entonces. ¿Por qué lo había estado ocultando? Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, le hubiese mandado al hospital, hubiera llamado a la policía y que él se las apañara. ¿Es que otra vez estaba cayendo? No podía ser. Volvería a hacerle daño. Y esta vez podría meterse en algo aún peor. No se había esforzado tanto en olvidarle para ahora dejarse engañar de nuevo. Francis sólo estaba jugando con él.

- ¿Quién es su jefe?

- Todos le conocen, aunque tampoco nadie ha podido probar que realmente se dedique a ello. Su compañía de transporte es diminuta en cambio sus ingresos son grandes. Todo tan sospechoso... -observó el rostro atónito del hispano y se deleitó. Era genial poder destrozar ilusiones. Si estaba siendo engañado, como él lo había sido por culpa de la zalamería de Francis, era hora de abrirle los ojos. Por su expresión, aún sin decir el nombre, ya sabía de quién le hablaba. Pero, igualmente, quería decirle el nombre y ver cómo reaccionaba- Por tu cara diría que has oído su nombre. Me estoy refiriendo a Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Perdón por el retraso... Muchas cosas, muchas cosas... Otro capítulo más. Ya tenéis el motivo de Francis. Sé que no es un motivo razonable, pero el galo se acojonó muchísimo. Como se explica, Francis empezó a enamorarse cuando Antonio estaba cuidando de él. ¿Recordáis cuando se reía tanto? No era porque se burlara o le pareciese divertido lo mucho que caía, era porque le parecía curiosa la manera de ser y la encontraba adorable. Es un motivo pueril y estúpido, pero sigue siendo humano. **

**No sé qué más comentar. El último trozo es pasado pero no tan lejano, de hecho es justo después del tiroteo, lo que ocurrió cuando Antonio se fue, que al regresar ya sabía que Francis trabajaba para Arthur. Sus fuentes eran que había detenido a Gilbert y éste había cantado.**

**Paso a comentar los review ovo**

_Candy Darla,_** Bueno, aún no ha venido a recogerle pero se ha cerrado un poco más el pasado. Creo que pocos cabos sueltos quedan ya (bueno, sé si quedan cabos sueltos o no xD es una manera de hablar XDDD Ahora está realmente claro. Francis sí que le quería, pero se asustó mucho por eso mismo.**

_Kitshunette, _**ahahahaha xDD sorry. It's meant to be confusing. That's why Antonio hated him so much. He had a reason. Now you understand why Francis behaved like that. And yeaah... he's a policeman 8D awwww D: good luck with the study... It's annoying ;w; -cheer up charm - Don't worry, just draw when you want and can ouo**

_nightview, _**bueno, piensa que tenía que tener Antonio un motivo xD No le veo odiando porque sí a alguien de manera aleatoria, la verdad. El señorito se ha explicado. Sigo diciendo que no está justificado pero me parece que es una reacción tristemente humana owo. Ahahaha xD acabó un poquito hot pero no picante XD Los dibujos los subiré mañana, prometido. Awn, bálsamo... me alegro ;v;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Bueno, ahora viste. Tenía miedo a estar enamorado. No era nada más. No le obligaron. Simplemente fue pánico propio. Claro, Antonio tiene motivos para habérselo tomado mal. Unos cuantos, además xD. Arthur tiene controlado todo, es lo que hay. Ya en el siguiente saldrá. Esto ha sido un poco para cerrar el pasado. Espero que te guste ouo**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**ahahaha, no les veo peleando como nenas la verdad. La ruptura pretendía dejar a cuadros... Supongo que si no le pegó fue porque Antonio estaba demasiado confundido. La cabeza del francés entró en pánico xD. Aw yeah! Me alegra que no esperaras que fuese a ser policía. Intenté que eso fuese sorpresivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capi, gracias por los review ;v;**

_Yuyies, _**bueno ya espero que entiendas mejor a Francis. No es justificable, pero es lo que hay xD Sigue siendo un mal motivo y no tendría que haber huido. Pero no puedo hacer fics en los que siempre tomen buenas decisiones. La vida está llena de malas decisiones owo. Bueno, yo pongo cositas que luego las complemento y tienen sentido y de repente dices: eeeeh... que eso que pasó antes tenía sentido xDDDD Es lo que me gusta, de vez en cuando. Sobre todo porque después las segundas leídas son completamente diferentes y con nuevo significado. Los dibujos mañana, que ahora es tarde ;v;**

**Bueno y eso es todo por esta vez. **

**No sé si tengo dibujos para este capítulo, ahora que lo pienso... Creo que no o.o En cualquier caso, si veis que mañana no he puesto nada es que no tengo XDDD Gracias por leer *les lanza amor***

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 7**

Francis apenas había podido dormir por la noche. De repente se despertaba y se movía, nervioso, para comprobar que Antonio no se había escapado. Lo encontraba siempre sobre el sofá, fundido por la cantidad de alcohol que le había hecho ingerir. Entonces observaba al hispano durante largos minutos, acariciaba sus mejillas con mimo, sus cabellos de color chocolate, su brazo... No quería irse de allí. Desearía poder hacerle olvidar para quién trabajar y que tampoco recordara el trágico final que su relación había tenido. Quería quedarse con Antonio, alejarse de Arthur y de aquel grupo en el que sólo lo más malo se juntaba.

Eran las diez y media de la mañana cuando, de repente, el hispano habló.

- Acariciar a alguien mientras duerme, sin su consentimiento, podría ser considerado delito, ¿sabes?

- Qué susto... ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

- Desde hace un par de minutos. -dijo Antonio y tras eso ladeó el rostro, enterrándolo en la tela del sofá.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Francis. El hispano le observó incrédulo y él suspiró pesadamente- Te lo he dicho un montón de veces: no quiero tenerte así. Sólo quiero marcharme. En cuanto venga a buscarme, me iré. ¿Cómo estás?

- Me duele la cabeza y estoy sediento gracias a ti. -dijo Antonio finalmente.

- Te traeré un vaso de agua. Al mediodía me iré. Te dejaré en paz. No volveré a molestarte con cosas así, lo juro.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Aunque no me gustaría no volver a verte nunca más. Antonio, te he echado de menos. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta. Me has dejado vivir durante estos días una especie de espejismo que espero no olvidar nunca. He podido ver la vida que hubiese podido llevar. Aunque no pueda tenerla, por favor, déjame verte alguna vez. Podríamos tomar un café o pasear un rato.

- No me pidas tonterías. Deberías estar en la cárcel cumpliendo condena. Esa gente a la que has engañado...

- Lo sé.

Se hizo el silencio y de repente el teléfono sonó. Le hubiese gustado no contestar. Descolgó el aparato y esperó a que el interlocutor se dignara a hablar. Mejor no arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara su voz. Se oía una respiración.

- ¿Vas a bajar o tenemos que esperar a que te dé la gana? -dijo Arthur de repente.

- Voy.

Colgó y miró a Antonio. Éste tenía sus ojos posados en él. Le gustaría saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. Aunque, por otra parte, le daba miedo escuchar qué era lo que pensaba sobre él. Si no fuera tan cobarde, quizás se hubiese entregado, pero Francis no quería ir a la cárcel. ¿Lo entendería Antonio en algún momento? Le dio la impresión de que sus ojos expresaban eso mismo: "Cobarde". Le ayudó a levantarse, lo guió hasta la cocina y le dio de beber. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, Antonio se detuvo y le observó fijamente.

- No tienes que huir. Sé que dices que temes que en la cárcel te maten, pero las medidas de seguridad son muy fuertes y nadie puede ser asesinado tan fácilmente.

- ¿Recuerdas al que pillasteis últimamente? ¿Cómo era el nombre del desgraciado...? Ah sí, René. Murió de un infarto, ¿no? -vio que Antonio asentía- Fue veneno. ¿Sigues creyendo que voy a estar seguro en la cárcel?

- No puede ser...

- Sí, ya creo que puede ser... -dijo Francis- Sé que debería pagar por lo que he hecho, pero no quiero morir, Antonio. ¿Puedes entender por qué hago esto?

El hispano bajó la vista y no dijo nada más. El rubio suavemente empujó su espalda e hizo que volviera a caminar. Le puso una chaqueta por encima de los hombros y de este modo ocultaba sus brazos esposados. Le pasó el brazo alrededor del cuerpo, como si fuese su pareja y le abrazara y le habló al oído, suavemente.

- Ahora te pido que no grites.

- No te dejaré huir así de fácil.

- Lo sé. Pero no me importa. Captúrame. -dijo Francis con una sonrisilla y después dejó un beso fugaz en el lóbulo del oído. Notó que se estremecía y reprimió una risita. Era bien mono- No grites ni hagas nada raro, ¿vale? Esto se termina ya.

Una señora se subió en el tercero y les miró de reojo. Estaba sorprendida al ver al del cuarto siendo abrazado por un hombre rubio al que nunca había visto. Antonio se había percatado de esa manera en que les observaba. Era una mirada que decía: son pareja. Le daban ganas de decir: "Lo habíamos sido...". Una parte de él iba a echar de menos al galo. Odiaba descubrir que aún podía sentir de ese modo, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un delincuente y que deseara entregarle a la justicia. Apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello del francés y suspiró pesadamente. Francis se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. La mujer se bajó en el segundo y el galo tuvo que resistir el deseo de besar a Antonio. No podía. Iba a irse. No quería hacerle daño de nuevo.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron. El francés suspiró, puso la mano a su espalda y le fue guiando. Delante del edificio, aparcado en una zona de carga y descarga, estaba el lujoso coche de Arthur. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un automóvil grande, de color negro y con los cristales de la parte de atrás tintados. En el morro estaba el disco de la marca Porsche impoluto y brillante. Se acercaron y el cristal de la ventanilla tintada trasera se bajó solo. El rostro de Arthur no había cambiado nada, seguía portando esa sonrisa de insolencia que tanto odiaba.

- Veo que es cierto que estás vivo... -dijo examinando a Francis.

- Eso o soy el fantasma más sólido del mundo. -murmuró el galo.

La puerta del coche se abrió y Arthur salió. Se quedó frente a Antonio y lo examinó con una sonrisa más acentuada. La situación se le hacía rara. ¿Por qué sonreía más? Esperaba que no se burlara más de él. El pobre estaba atado y con resaca por culpa de lo que le dio de beber el día anterior, sólo le faltaba eso. Ya intentaría detenerle si lo hacía.

- Hombre, Antonio Fernández Carriedo... Así que ibas a entregar a uno de mis mejores hombres a los tuyos. No me gusta que hagas esas cosas.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió y bajó uno de los hombres de Arthur. Éste se fue hacia Antonio, tomó su hombro y tiró de él hacia el coche. Francis sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué esa familiaridad?

- Arthur. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? -se quejó Francis, mirándole con coraje- Te dije que le dejaríamos ir una vez me vinieseis a buscar. ¡¿Qué haces?

- ¿Por qué te pones así? Es un amigo tuyo, ¿verdad? Pues resulta que el gendarme Fernández es un conocido mío también. Así que se va a venir con nosotros para hacernos compañía. ¿No te parece bien?

- Pero si te lo llevas, a la larga acabará por ponernos en un compromiso. Arthur. -no dejaba de repetir su nombre como una frase. Deseaba que de esta manera volviese a razonar.

- La decisión ya está tomada, Francis. -además habían metido a Antonio en el coche- ¿Vienes o te quedas? Él va a acompañarnos de todos modos. Tengo cosas de las que hablar con él.

Tenía ganas de apretar los dedos contra la palma de su mano y pegarle un buen puñetazo por ser tan mentiroso. Por eso había repetido su nombre más de una vez, porque había reconocido el nombre. Por eso mismo le dijo que también le hiciera bajar, para poder tenerlo a su alcance y llevárselo con disimulo. ¿De qué se conocían? Maldita sea. Él había caído con ridícula facilidad en su trampa. No iba a dejar que nada grave le pasara.

Arthur había hecho un gesto con la mano, como invitándole a adentrarse en el coche. Se sentó entre el inglés y el español tratando de no mostrarse contrariado por la situación. A su izquierda, Antonio estaba serio y observaba hacia fuera. Para lo que ocurría, estaba bastante calmado. ¿Se esperaba algo así? ¿Por eso le había pedido que se entregara? Si lo hubiese sabido, Francis lo hubiera hecho. El coche arrancó y se alejó del edificio en el que se encontraba el piso de Antonio. Fue la primera vez que Francis supo dónde se encontraba.

Aunque ahora pensaba que ojalá nunca lo hubiese sabido.

* * *

- Francis, estoy enferma.

El estómago se le revolvió violentamente aunque su rostro seguía sin expresión, lívido ante esas palabras que acababa de escuchar. Cuando le había dicho que tenía que hablar con él y que debían sentarse, el joven había tenido un mal presentimiento. Hacía unas semanas que su madre siempre andaba padeciendo de alguna dolencia. Había ido visitando una cantidad ingente de médicos y siempre que le preguntaba, le daba pocas explicaciones sobre lo que le habían dicho. Francis había confiado en lo que su madre le decía. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle? No tenía sentido que le dijera que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba. Pero aquello era una dulce mentira que se había dicho a sí mismo. Algo no andaba bien pero si su madre le decía que no era así, creería sus palabras.

Aún así, le dijo que estaba enferma. Eso no significaba nada más. Quizás era algo que se pasaría con mucho reposo y un montón de medicinas. El rostro de su madre le gritaba: "no es así" aunque ella no le miraba ni a los ojos. La garganta estaba completamente seca y cuando intentaba tragar una punzada fuerte la atormentaba. Era como intentar comer un serrucho.

Se le estaban taponando los oídos y una sensación enorme de vértigo le atormentaba.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? -preguntó Francis con un tono de voz que ni siquiera le parecía el suyo.

- Cáncer. No hay manera de tratarlo, ya está demasiado avanzado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

- No lo saben. Puede que un mes, puede que dos, puede que un año, puede que cinco...

Francis entonces fue consciente de lo que eso significaba. Su madre no aguantaría mucho. Un día, de repente, moriría. Era cierto que no difería demasiado de lo que ocurría a todos y cada uno de los seres humanos. Todos tenían un tiempo asignado, variable, y cuando se acababa, algo se los llevaba: un accidente, un ataque al corazón, un asesinato... Pero la diferencia es que ellos podían vivir pensando que serían diferentes, que durarían mucho tiempo. En cambio, su madre sabía que no le quedaba tanto y que muy probablemente moriría sufriendo. Francis apretó los dientes con fuerza y se clavó con tanta fuerza las uñas que hirió la carne. Hasta que su madre no lo abrazó, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sus brazos, finos, estrecharon su cuerpo contra el suyo y no le pasó desapercibido el temblor que sacudía a su madre.

- Lo siento, cariño...

Le produjo un sentimiento curioso el escuchar esas palabras. Sintió rabia hacia sí mismo. Estaba llorando cuando aquí la que debería estar sufriendo más era su madre. En ese instante se prometió a sí mismo no llorar más delante de ella. No sería otra fuente de preocupación. Le demostraría que sabía valerse por sí mismo.

Durante esos meses, Francis tuvo deseos de ir a buscar a Antonio. De vez en cuando necesitaba con desesperación un hombro sobre el que apoyarse. Deseaba abrazarse a su cálido cuerpo, enterrar el rostro en ese hombro y allí llorar, aterrado ante la idea de perder a su madre. Había perdido la cuenta de las noches en vela. Al principio compaginaba el tiempo que pasaba con ella y los estudios universitarios. Aunque lo cierto es que no podía concentrarse y ver a Antonio le torturaba. Cada vez se sentía más débil y, verle a él, más apagado que de costumbre, le provocaba sentir ese irremediable impulso de acercarse.

Su madre empeoraba con cada semana que pasaba y, tras una pelea, logró convencer a Louis de que le dejara quedarse a cuidarla. Fue viendo como poco a poco unas marcadas ojeras dejaron sus bellos ojos demacrados, como su piel iba perdiendo color y adquiría un tono casi ceniciento y cómo sus extremidades se habían vuelto flacas.

Había tenido pesadillas con eso último en especial, unos sueños horribles en los que su madre adelgazaba hasta que la piel se consumía y de ella sólo quedaba su esqueleto. Se despertaba sudando, con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Fue tortuoso ver cómo su madre se iba apagando. Era doloroso ver que esa mujer que ya casi no se parecía a su madre le sonreía débilmente y le hablaba como siempre, con desparpajo a pesar que su voz a duras penas era un susurro.

No lloró aquella mañana, cuando su padre entró en su cuarto, lo sacó de su vigilia y le dijo que su madre ya estaba por fin descansando. Ni lo hizo cuando vio su cuerpo tras la vitrina, en el ataúd.

No podría luego recordar el funeral. Francis estaba ido, demasiado sumido en su dolor. No supo ni quién había pasado a darle el pésame. Sólo podía pensar en su madre. ¿Por fin descansaba? ¿Ya estaba libre de todo dolor?

Después de horas, lo que quedaba de su madre eran unas cenizas metidas en un jarrón de metal.

* * *

Había estado horas sin saber dónde estaba Antonio. Cuando habían llegado a aquel edificio, Arthur había dicho que deseaba hablar con él. Francis esperó durante media hora fuera, sentado sobre una silla e inclinado hacia delante. No escuchaba nada, claro que eso no significaba que todo fuera bien. Esa habitación era insonorizada y podría estar desatándose la tercera Guerra Mundial ahí dentro y no se enterarían.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Arthur salió de allí, iracundo. Tan sumido en su enfado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de su presencia. Francis se coló dentro de la habitación. Antonio estaba sentado en una silla, aún esposado y una mejilla bien roja.

- ¿Te ha pegado? -preguntó Francis agachándose a su lado.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

- Lo siento... Deberías haberme dicho que le conocías y entonces yo no habría hecho caso a sus órdenes, te hubiese dejado en otro sitio. -rozó con suavidad su mejilla y vio que el hispano se quejaba brevemente. Le había zurrado bien.

- No tenía por qué decírtelo. Esperaba que no viniese.

El galo se sentó al lado del de cabellos castaños y suspiró pesadamente. Siendo sinceros, no le apetecía seguir hablando de Arthur y de aquel lugar. Pensaría qué hacer. Aún tenía la esperanza de que le soltara pronto. Era un policía, y de los buenos. Si desaparecía durante mucho tiempo, la gente se daría cuenta.

- ¿Tus padres siguen viviendo por Lyon? ¿Están ambos bien?

- Supongo que están bien. ¿Y tu padre? -preguntó el hispano.

- Ahora está viviendo en París. -contestó el francés.

- Siempre me contabas maravillas de París aunque no habías ido nunca. ¿Qué hace que no estés allí?

- Vaya, ¿aún te acuerdas de eso? -dijo tras reír brevemente. Luego se estiró un poco y suspiró- No sé, después de que mi madre muriera, las cosas no fueron bien entre nosotros. Mi padre la veía en cada rincón, me exigía cosas y siempre usaba el pretexto de que a mi madre le hubiese gustado. Yo odiaba que hiciera eso, así que discutíamos muy fuerte.

- Ya veo...

- Yo echaba de menos Lyon. Era la ciudad donde nací y crecí; también donde conocí a mi mejor amigo y a mi primer amor, así que tenía que regresar. Y al poco me uní a esto...

- ¿Lo hiciste por gusto?

- No.

- ¿Lo hiciste por dinero? -inquirió el español.

- Sí. -dijo Francis- No te mentiré, luego me cegó el dinero. Pero no quería continuar de esta forma. -ladeó el rostro y le miró fijamente- No me gustan muchas de las cosas que hace Arthur. Deseaba poder escapar de él. Seguramente hubiera seguido estafando a unos cuantos, aprovechando el dinero que algunos me dan por voluntad propia... Pero lejos de esta mugre. No quiero arrepentirme más.

No hablaron a continuación. Se miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en el color del iris de los ojos de la persona que tenían delante. Admiraban esos rasgos familiares y sentían que, por una vez, sus sentimientos estaban cercanos. Había una especie de magnetismo, algo que impedía que apartaran la mirada. Francis se acercó un poco, lentamente, y se sorprendió al comprobar que Antonio no se movía y que ni siquiera fruncía el ceño.

Se aproximó, con cautela, como el cazador que anda despacio para no hacer un ruido estridente que pudiese despertar al pobre animalillo al que trataba de atrapar. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar sobre los labios. Sólo un poco más... Le haría esperar un poco más. Seguramente, de este modo, Antonio no podría resistir la tentación de corresponder a cada movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos.

- ¡Hey, Francis! ¡¿Estás ahí?

El galo se apartó bruscamente, como si la cercanía de sus cuerpos fuese algo doloroso. Si les pillaban, si Arthur se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos, entonces intentaría fastidiarle aún más. Antonio tenía más oportunidades mientras no se supiese que habían sido más que amigos y que aún deseaba al español.

- Voy. -dijo Francis tras levantarse.

No supo cómo disculparse ante Antonio por aquella interrupción, así que no lo hizo. Ya le daría ese beso en otra ocasión. No pensaba resignarse a catar esos labios.

* * *

- ¡Si tanto lo deseas, toma todas tus estúpidas cosas, niñato desagradecido, y lárgate de esta casa!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su padre. Tras replicar a voz de grito un: "Pues muy bien", Francis había corrido hacia su habitación como alma que lleva al diablo. Una vez allí, se había puesto a guardar su ropa dentro de una mochila. Cogió lo indispensable del resto de sus cosas. Suerte que tenía un poco de dinero y pudo costearse el viaje hasta Lyon.

Sin embargo, una vez allí, Francis no sabía cómo iba a seguir viviendo. Estuvo tres días y tres noches durmiendo a la intemperie y sin probar ni un mendrusco de pan. Entonces conoció a Jacqueline. Era una mujer apuesta tres años mayor que él. Ella se ofreció a dejarle sitio en su cama aquella noche. La amó en silencio, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo y adentrándose repetidamente en ella. Aquella vez, Francis durmió en un colchón cómodo, desayunó y pudo asearse.

Y ese empezó a ser su modus operandi. Seducía a bellas mujeres, cenaba con ellas, se acostaba con ellas y volvía a salir a la calle. De casa en casa y de cama en cama. No es que fuese una vida que le pareciese perfecta, pero dentro de lo que cabe era mejor que no tener un techo que le cubriese cuando el frío se calaba en los cuerpos y huesos, como si fuese dagas afiladas.

Aunque lo que menos le gustaba era tener que depender de alguien de ese modo. Le gustaría disponer de los medios económicos suficientes para permitirse tener un hueco, aunque fuese mugriento y pequeño, sobre el que echarse.

Francis empezó a ganarse una fama en uno de los barrios de la ciudad. Las mujeres chismorreaban entre ellas acerca del chico que de vez en cuando iba a pasar la noche con ellas. Eso le proporcionaba nuevas mujeres que aceptaban con asombrosa rapidez su propuesta. No importaba, era otra cama, otro refugio, otra casa temporal.

Un día, se encontraba en el parque, sentado en un banco. Llevaba puesto un traje elegante aunque un poco anticuado (y eso se notaba si tenías ciertos conocimientos de moda). Había mirado al cielo y finalmente había cerrado los ojos. Se dejó acariciar por los rayos del sol, que volvían sus mejillas más tibias. Alrededor se escuchaban las voces de niños pequeños, gritando y riendo, adultos que conversaban acerca de temas comunes. Era un parque adorable. Tenía una fuente modesta que estaba adornada con una estatua de piedra blanca concienzudamente pulida. Alrededor de esta se disponían numerosos parterres de flores de diferentes colores, pero siempre manteniendo una hegemonía agradable a la vista. Luego había bancos de hierro y tablones de madera dispuestos de manera ordenada por diferentes rincones (alrededor de la fuente, por los diferentes caminos, bordeados de césped y otro tipo de plantas). Al galo le gustaba venir como mínimo una vez por semana, a pasar el rato y relajarse.

De repente el sol se apagó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Francis se encontró con una mirada verde que le observaba divertido. Le sonaba su cara pero en un principio no sabía quién era.

- ¿Eres tú ese Francis Bonnefoy del que he oído hablar últimamente?

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

- Se nota que eres pobre. Seguramente no tengas ni para leer los periódicos. Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. Tengo una empresa de transporte, aunque nuestra mayor fuente de ingresos es otra. Me gustaría que trabajaras para nuestro grupo organizado.

- Eso suena a cosas turbias. -dijo Francis tras unos segundos de silencio.

Arthur rió.

- Cosas turbias. ¿Es que tienes cinco años? He venido porque he escuchado que camelas a las mujeres y logras lo que necesitas. Creo que tienes talento innato y que podrías estafar. Por supuesto una parte sería para ti. Es una faena rentable...

- Yo no la llamaría faena...

- Oh, bien. ¿Entonces prefieres esto que haces? Debe ser lamentable el día que no encuentras un agujero en el que poderla meter y luego tienes que pasar la noche a la intemperie por eso mismo. Pero nada, supongo que prefieres no tener un hogar propio.

Después de dos segundos de silencio, Francis volvió a decir algo.

- ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?

- Según tu habilidad y la época, 100.000 euros son posibles.

- ¿Cien mil al año? -dijo atónito el francés.

- ¡Cien mil cada dos semanas! -dijo con aire risueño- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que esto es un parque de preescolar? Quien viene con nosotros, se hace rico. Yo seré tu tutor y te instruiré. Y eso no lo hago con cualquiera. Normalmente es la gente quien me viene a pedir que les deje formar parte de nuestro grupo. Y esto... -dijo enseñándole una caja- sería mi regalo de bienvenida.

Arthur se sentó a su lado y con cuidado destapó la caja. En el interior se encontraba un traje pulcramente doblado, de color negro.

- Es un traje de seda china, mejor que ese que llevas de prestado ahora. Está confeccionado a medida por unos sastres italianos que conozco. Creo que debe irte bien. Puedes tocarlo si no te crees lo de la seda.

Francis estiró la mano y con la yema del dedo índice y corazón acarició la tela. Se notaba la calidad con sólo tocarla. Ese traje, entre el precio de la seda y la mano de obra, debía valer un pico. Apartó los dígitos rápidamente, no quería ensuciarlo. Arthur volvió a cerrar la caja.

- Pero lo entiendo, Francis. No todo el mundo está capacitado para esto. -le pasó un cartoncito- Esa es mi tarjeta. Si cambias de opinión, consigue un teléfono y llámame. Siendo tú, no creo que sea algo difícil.

No pudo hablar, aún demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en una frase coherente, pero en ese momento ya no se sentía tan contrario a la propuesta. Francis necesitaba dinero y en ningún trabajo le cogían porque "no cumplía el perfil" o "buscaban a alguien con más experiencia". Trató de disuadirse. No podía aceptar dinero sucio.

Y toda la "buena suerte" que había tenido, se fue esfumando. Dos días los pasó a la intemperie, soportando las temperaturas bajas con la poca ropa de la que disponía. Al tercer día tenía hambre y se sentía asqueroso. Odiaba esta vida que estaba llevando. Para rematarlo, llovía a mares y aunque había corrido a refugiarse, se había mojado. Suspiró pesadamente. Ahora el frío aún se notaba más fuerte. Se asqueó al encontrarse peleando con un vagabundo que le decía que ese era su sitio y que se buscara otro. ¿En eso se había convertido? ¿En un sin techo?

Sintió un fuerte nudo oprimiéndole la garganta y aguantó las repentinas ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que hacía que había vuelto a Lyon, Francis tuvo el deseo de volver a casa con su padre. No es que fueran ricos, pero al menos tenían el suficiente para poder comer cada día y pagar luz con la que calentar las habitaciones. Para empezar, ¡tenían habitaciones! Cosa que ahora no tenía siquiera. Quizás podría encontrar la manera de ignorar las peleas constantes con su padre.

De repente dejó de llover sobre él a pesar que seguían cayendo chuzos de punta. Escuchó el ruido de las gotas que caían con fuerza sobre una tela. Levantó la mirada y se encontró a Arthur sujetando otro paraguas, a parte del que le cubría a él, sobre su cabeza.

- ¿De veras merece la pena vivir así por ese ridículo sentido de la moralidad? -dijo mirándole de manera crítica- De este modo morirás solo y en la miseria, como un vagabundo más. Esos mismos que nadie reclama y que nadie echa de menos. Me parece loable que no quieras hacer "cosas turbias" pero, porque tú hagas eso, no dejará de existir. ¿Debes vivir así por nada?

Le acercó el mango del paraguas y le obligó a tomarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba helado. El calorcito residual que las manos del inglés habían dejado sobre el mango le parecía agradable. Arthur se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él. En su interior contaba atrás desde cinco. Antes de llegar al dos, escuchó un grito.

- ¡Arthur!

Se paró y sonrió de lado. Borró aquella mueca del rostro y giró sobre sus talones. Le observó con fingida curiosidad.

- Cuenta conmigo. -dijo Francis.

Sus zapatos de piel caminaron sobre las baldosas mojadas, en dirección hacia el joven francés. Apenas tenía veintidós años y ofrecía una imagen lamentable. Mugriento, mojado, helado y solo. Era el objetivo perfecto. Además, tenía talento. Esa no había sido ninguna mentira. Elevó la bolsa que llevaba colgando del brazo y de allí sacó la caja que hacía unos días le había enseñado. No le importó que estuviera mojado, el grueso abrigo largo del inglés, que se había quitado y le puesto, le protegería de cualquier cosa. Le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y le tendió la caja.

- No te preocupes, Francis. Voy a darte dinero y ya me lo devolverás. Te harás rico, ya verás. Y no tendrás que pasar más por esto. Es un favor de tu jefe.

El galo tomó la caja entre las manos. No tendría que pasar por eso más. Tampoco tendría que volver con su padre y aguantar sus risas porque falló. "No lo lograrás" le había dicho. Bueno, quizás no lo había logrado como quería, pero iba a conseguir dinero. Sería asquerosamente rico y luego iría y se lo restregaría por la cara. Apretó la caja con el traje fuerte contra su pecho y dejó que Arthur le guiara al lugar en el que trabajaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Bueeeno, otro capítulo más. No sé si lo esperabais, supongo que lo de Arthur sí. Ahora por fin se puede entender cómo Francis entró en el mundillo en el que estaba y por qué esa obsesión que tenía al principio con dibujar a su madre. Sigo combinando trozos del pasado con el presente. No sé qué más comentar del capítulo así que paso a comentar vuestros review ouo**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**Bueno, Francis fue estúpido entonces pero luego tuvo una vida de mierda, la verdad... XD Me da penita en el fondo. Las cosas pasan y no todos tienen una vida agradable y rosita y la gente comete errores. Quería que no fuese todo tan perfecto owo. Son bonicos y, son mis fics, si no acaban juntos no sé qué objetivo tendría. Me dolería demasiado xDDD**

_Candy Darla, _**es mejor de esta manera. Porque después de tantos años que ahora esté enchochado con él me parecería de ser demasiado caradura. Van encajando las piezas y la historia avanza, sep. Gilbert es especial, por eso es increíble XDDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo~**

_hethetli (De capi 4 y 5), _**me alegra que te guste mi historia hasta ese punto *sonríe con emoción* Frain es adorable y ya está, no hay más, no hay vuelta de hoja ;v; son adorables y puntoww xDDD Me da a mí que antes de que puedas leer el seis ya he publicado yo el siete XDDDD No sé qué más comentarte, adoro tus review con tanto detalle sobre las emociones que te provoca el fic. Muchas gracias ;v; 3**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Bueno, era ver que Francis no sólo estaba jugando con él todo el rato. Supongo que la emoción es esa. Francis, con el pánico, rompió el corazón de ambos. Que quizás si hubieran seguido la cosa no hubiese ido bien. De hecho, yo creo que hubiera sido peor. Pero bueno. Tengo motivos para pensarlo xD Awww, ama a Gilberrt... Si no es tan malooo... Aunque no lo hago como muchas fans. Mi interpretación es diferente Espero que te guste el capítulo ouo**

_tomato-no-musume, _**awnn... aunque gracias por los dos review, por capítulo... estoy emocionada ;_; -hearts- No encontré motivo para que Antonio fuese mafioso. Además, me apetecía darle un trabajo bien badass y poli mola xDDD Francis es idiota y su decisión fue muy pueril pero bueno. Ahora no tiene miedo de querer pero claro su situación es muy chunga. Gilbert viene a repartir la pana xDDDD. **

_Yuyies, _**Bueno, después de este capítulo ya ves que Francis tampoco es que lo pasara bien. Quería ir a estar con Antonio, quería su apoyo pero le dolía estar cerca porque lo veía apagado. No por él mismo, si no porque sabía que él era el culpable de que Antonio estuviera así. Los dos sufrieron realmente. Además es eso, son adolescentes y en esa época no se puede pensar tan fríamente. Antonio tiene fuerza sobrehumana a ratos XDDD. Gilbert es el más listo de todos. XDDD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez. Gracias por los review que he ido recibiendo, de verdad que me gustan mucho y me animan ;v; No sé por qué esta escasez, quizás por las vacaciones, pero seguiré publicando. La semana que viene ningún problema, la siguiente quizás actualice antes de irme de vacaciones, un poco antes del viernes (pero no os prometo nada, depende de cómo tenga todo el tema de maleta preparado o no). Luego ya, estaréis dos semanas sin fic. Siento dejarlo casi al final pero no voy a ponerme a actualizar de vacaciones, por mucho que tenga el portátil. Sé que lo entenderéis.**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Miruru.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 8**

Después de buscarle por diferentes sitios, encontró a Arthur en su despacho. Cuando había pasado por allí, hacía cosa de media hora, no había nadie. Llamó a la puerta y, cuando escuchó que le daba permiso, entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Arthur le observaba interrogante.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó. Si lo comparabas con su estado hacía minutos, ahora estaba muy calmado.

- ¿Aún no has soltado al policía?

- No sé por qué ahora de repente no dices su nombre. Es tu amigo, ¿verdad? No sé cómo estabas tan tranquilo estando con él. Es bastante implacable, tarde o temprano te hubiera entregado.

- Si te soy sincero -dijo Francis sentándose en una silla que quedaba delante del escritorio del inglés- no sabía que Antonio era policía.

Arthur se quedó a cuadros y de repente empezó a reír fuerte. El francés miró aburrido hacia un lado. ¿Es que nunca cambiaría? Siempre parecía encontrar un motivo por el cual reírse de él. Lo odiaba. Seguía sin saber de qué se reía.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -preguntó finalmente.

- ¿En qué mundo vives, Francis? ¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar? Siempre tan desinformado. Un día se acabará el mundo y no te enterarás. Antonio Fernández Carriedo es un nombre bastante conocido en Lyon. Una gran parte de la población sabe la historia de cómo llegó a hacerse policía.

- Yo nunca la he escuchado... -dijo el galo de repente sintiendo curiosidad. ¿Antonio era famoso en Lyon? ¿Por qué? Era raro, pero nunca había escuchado nada al respecto. Francis no era muy dado a la prensa y no había tenido televisión durante una larga temporada.

- Bueno eso, viniendo de ti, no me extraña. A veces pienso que un ladrillo sería más inteligente que tú. Aunque cuando se trata de engañar a la gente te vuelves un lumbreras.

- ¿Y por qué se hizo famosa su historia? -preguntó el galo ignorando el ataque verbal.

- Buena pregunta. Supongo que porque es esa típica historia sentimental que a todo el mundo le hace pensar lo maravilloso que es que un chico como ese haya terminado siendo policía y jurando hacer que la gente pueda vivir en paz.

Francis se quedó callado. ¿Cómo preguntarlo sin sonar demasiado insistente? No quería atraer más la atención del inglés. Aunque lo cierto era que eso le intrigaba mucho. Antonio no le había explicado el tema. Bueno, en realidad no le había explicado nada de nada. Arthur aún seguía examinándole con sus ojos verdes.

- Te intriga, ¿verdad? Sé que eres curioso por naturaleza y que odias estar sin saber las cosas tanto como yo lo odio. -dijo Arthur. Francis sonrió resignado tras esa afirmación- Te aviso, es una historia de mierda. Por eso mismo no te fastidiaré con ella, te la contaré y ya está. Es la típica historia de que el padre le zurra y que luego la policía le rescata y el tío decide trabajar de eso como forma de agradecimiento o algo así.

Sintió una presión en el pecho que antes no estaba. Fue como si los pulmones intentaran salirse y apretaran contra la caja torácica con fuerza. El corazón le iba un poco más rápido tras lo que acababa de escuchar, o mejor dicho, por culpa de lo que acababa de escuchar mal. Era imposible.

- ¿Que el padre qué? -preguntó Francis.

- Pues eso, que el padre se entretenía pegándole a saber por qué. Los motivos no transcendieron a los medios. Los vecinos pusieron algunas denuncias, pero como siempre decía que no pasaba nada, pues no podían tomar acciones. Y esa última vez, al tío se le fue la mano y se ve que le pegó bastante. La poli pudo entrar en la casa y sacarlo de allí a la fuerza. Dicen que uno de ellos le convenció para que denunciara y después él anunció que quería ser parte de la gendarmería. Todo el mundo lloró de felicidad porque el pobre joven atormentado, en vez de perder su camino, había decidido tomar el del bien. Gilipolleces según mi punto de vista.

De repente recordó a Antonio diciéndole que no podía entender que tuviera motivos para meterse en esa organización, recordó lo molesto que parecía cada vez que daba a entender que no lo había tenido fácil. Su estómago estaba revuelto. ¿Todo eso había pasado? No podía comprenderlo. Si el padre de Antonio no parecía el tipo que hiciera esas cosas... ¿Cómo ocurrió?

- Bueno, del tema se han contado muchísimas cosas, como que ese mismo día el padre lo apuñaló en la espalda repetidamente con una navaja y que aún tiene las cicatrices en la piel, repartidas. Ya no se sabe cuáles son verdad y cuáles no lo son.

Se tuvo que esforzar al máximo por no mirarle con puro horror al escuchar eso. No sabía si era cierto o no. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Antonio no le había enseñado la espalda. Lo había visto en manga corta después de salir de la ducha pero no sin la camiseta. ¿Tendría cicatrices de puñaladas? ¿¡En serio! No podía imaginar que estuvieran hablando de la misma persona.

- Una historia aburrida, tal y como dijiste. -logró articular el francés.

- Te avisé.

Con tranquilidad se levantó. Por dentro su misma voz le gritaba que corriera y verificara si todo eso era cierto o no. No obstante, una vez fuera, no pudo ir a ver a Antonio. No podía ser verdad. Antes de ir, decidió que tenía que verificar que no era algo que se hubiera inventado. El abogado de Arthur también conocía la historia y un par más de hombres también. Se añadían detalles como que el padre bebía o que tenía al español coaccionado de modo que, aún teniendo edad para independizarse, no lo hacía. Se plantó delante de la puerta y suspiró hondo un par de veces antes de entrar. Pudo mantener una expresión serena aunque se moría por dentro pensando en todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. Antonio no se movió ni un poco.

- He venido a hacerte compañía durante un rato.

- Haz lo que te salga de ahí. -dijo el español sin levantar el tono de voz.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo la mejilla? -preguntó.

- ¿Tú que crees? No pienso que esté roja porque sí.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Francis no sabía cómo abordar el tema y de repente se le ocurrió algo, casual y que no era muy sospechoso.

- Oye, antes no me has dicho qué es de tus padres. ¿Siguen en Lyon? -preguntó el galo.

- No, se fueron. -replicó Antonio.

Qué optimista había sido. No le estaba dando pie a contarle nada de este modo, simplemente se había limitado a contestar a su pregunta, sin explicaciones extras. Paró de pensar tanto. Si dejaba silencios largos, se notaría que la conversación no era casual.

- ¿A dónde se fueron? Quizás algún día podría saludarles y darles las gracias por todo lo que nos aguantaron de pequeños.

- No sé.

- Oye, Antonio. Me han contado cosas muy raras hoy. ¿S-sabes? -sonrió nervioso. Si le engañaron se sentiría completamente ridículo. Aunque prefería que se riera de él a que fuese verdad- Me han dicho que te hiciste policía porque admirabas a uno que te ayudó porque tu padre te pegaba. Qué tontería, ¿verdad?

El rostro del hispano no expresaba ni una sola emoción. Los ojos verdes, sin titubear, le observaban. Por un momento pensó que quizás ni le había escuchado. Volvió a insistir, deseando que se lo negara, pero Antonio no contestó nada. No desmintió en ningún momento y eso sólo significaba una cosa: que era verdad. Se llevó una mano al rostro.

- Dios mío... ¿Es verdad? Si no me dices nada es porque es verdad. Te conozco. Lo hacías antes... Dios santo, Antonio...

- No es para tanto. -dijo el español ladeando la mirada.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? -preguntó atónito- Estamos hablando de maltrato. Claro que es para darle importancia. Pero tu padre... Nunca pensé que fuese ese tipo de persona. ¿Te maltrataba mientras salíamos? -volvió a mirarle. Como así fuera, se moría ahí mismo, lo juraba. No se perdonaría no haberse dado cuenta.

- No, entonces no lo hacía. Empezó al poco de mudarte.

- No lo entiendo...

- Fue tu padre.

- ¿Qué...? -eso sí que no lo comprendía. ¿Qué tenía que ver su viejo en todo ese asunto?

- Tu padre lo sabía. Nos escuchó un día mientras lo hacíamos, al parecer. Antes de irse, supongo que se le pasó la pena lo suficiente como para decírselo a mi padre. Él está chapado a la antigua y no podía aguantar la idea de que su hijo fuera medio gay. No sé qué detalles le tuvo que dar tu padre pero cada vez que salía el tema se cegaba y se le acababa yendo la mano. Ya está.

- Dicen que te apuñaló, ¿es eso cierto? ¿T-tienes cicatrices en la espalda?

- No, eso es mentira. Se inventaron muchas cosas. La gente parece que no tiene en qué pasar el tiempo.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué quieres, Francis? ¿Es que quieres que te cuente al detalle todas y cada una de las veces que me pegó? ¿Quieres que te diga qué marcas me quedaban después, las cuales hacían que tuviera que inventarme excusas en la universidad? ¿O quieres que te cuente que pensaba en ti, lejos de todo esto, sin tener que soportarlo? ¿Que miraba tu portal pensando en el último día que hablamos directamente? ¿Que te explique que mientras me dolían los golpes, una vez en la cama, lloraba pensando por qué mi padre me odiaba tanto?

El hispano sintió que tiraban de él y de repente los brazos de Francis rodeaban su cuerpo. Paró de hablar. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan a la tremenda? Ya había pasado, no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Antonio lo había aceptado. ¿Por qué de repente Francis parecía tan torturado?

- No necesito que me cuentes todo eso. No quiero hacerte pasar de nuevo por ese infierno, aunque sea recordándolo, Antonio. Me horroriza pensar que te dejé atrás y que no pude protegerte de eso. No tendría que haberte dejado. Fue un error tan grande... El mayor que he cometido en mi vida. ¿Por qué no te fuiste?

- Empecé a pensar que realmente era culpable... -dijo Antonio a media voz- Después de todo él era mi padre. Hasta entonces no había sido así. ¿Por qué iba a estar equivocado?

El francés sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharle decir aquello. Enterró el rostro en su cuello aún sin soltarle. Qué horrible. ¿Cómo podía convencerse de semejante idiotez?

- ¿Y tu madre? ¿Es que a ella también le pegaba?

- No. Ella siempre intentaba que mi padre se calmara. Pero claro, él tenía más fuerza y lograba apartarla. Luego ella ya no podía meterse y se quedaba gritándole que parara. Pero bueno, eso no servía. Y entonces, el último día...

Francis deseaba preguntar pero no quería forzarle a hablar del tema si no lo deseaba. Eran recuerdos que seguro eran dolorosos para él. No anhelaba que sufriera más. Suficientemente jodida era su situación en ese momento y eso sí que era su culpa.

- Es curioso pero le cambió la mirada. Aquel día le contesté a mi padre. No recuerdo ni qué fue, sé que en aquel momento era lo más hiriente que se me pasaba por la cabeza y se acabó de ofuscar del todo. En ese instante te juro que creí que me iba a matar. Golpeaba más fuerte que nunca y pensé que no quería morir. Le pegué. Me defendí. Sólo fueron un par de golpes porque entonces fue cuando entró la policía y se me llevaron al hospital. Pero mi madre me miró diferente entonces. Sé que ella tampoco apoyaba lo que yo había hecho, que no le gustaba, que me defendía porque era su responsabilidad como madre. Pero no lo sentía. Y lo sé. Porque luego, en el juicio, se quedó a su lado. No pensaba denunciar, pero ese policía me insistió. Me dijo que no tenía que aguantar aquello y que no podía haber hecho nada tan malo. Me cansé... Igual que los vecinos se cansaron de escuchar los golpes y los gritos y denunciaron. Y me dolía todo tanto... Estaba cansado de las excusas, de recibir su ira... Me siento agradecido por los gendarmes, por eso mismo decidí ser uno. Al final gané el juicio y mi padre desde entonces no puede acercarse a mí a menos de quinientos metros. Le obligaron a mudarse y mi madre se fue con él. Me tenían que pasar una manutención así que pude vivir con cierta tranquilidad.

Se hizo el silencio. Antonio estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Por qué había hablado tanto? Nunca había contado esa historia a nadie. O se habían enterado y sólo había tenido que contestar a alguna pregunta puntual, de manera escueta, o había decidido no dar respuesta. En cambio, a Francis le había contado bastantes cosas. No sabía ni por qué. Suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del galo.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, Francis? Ya hace tiempo de eso. No es que fuera tu culpa.

- Si hubiese permanecido a tu lado, quizás no tendrías que haber pasado por todo eso. Si hubiese aceptado que te quería y que daba igual si dependía de ti, entonces quizás todo hubiese ido mejor. Quizás tú no tendrías que haber sufrido eso y yo no tendría que estar aquí. Lo siento...

O quizás nada hubiese ido bien para ambos. Era algo que ya no podrían descubrir nunca. Lo pasado, pasado estaba. Y sin embargo, Francis seguía pidiendo perdón. Aquella era la primera vez que Antonio le veía de esa manera: vulnerable y desprotegido. Hacía también mucho tiempo que no le veía llorar. Descubrió que seguía produciéndole una sensación desagradable. Ladeó el rostro hacia un lado, apoyó la mejilla contra el hombro, cerró los ojos y habló con tono suave.

- Sigues siendo un idiota, ¿eh?

* * *

Se metió en todo aquello cuando un compañero enfermó. Necesitaban a otro policía en el caso así que su jefe lo recomendó. En ese momento, empezó a ser más consciente de todos los trapicheos en los que ese hombre estaba metido. Arthur Kirkland había eludido a la justicia en numerosas ocasiones.

Se pasó algunos meses investigando los casos que se le atribuían y hablando con víctimas y testigos presenciales de algunas de las actividades a las que se dedicaban. Se repetía mucho dos patrones. El primero, y bastante normal además, era que la persona en cuestión se negaba a declarar o de repente decía que no estaba segura de lo que había visto. Antonio sólo podía leer en ellos una cosa: el miedo.

No era nada fuera de lo normal. En esa profesión se veían numerosos casos así en los que la gente estaba demasiado asustada como para hablar y cuando, como en el caso actual, se veían amenazados por un indeterminado número de atacantes, el pavor era aún peor.

Pero había otro patrón que aún le resultaba más curioso. De repente la gente retiraba la denuncia. Antonio no creía en las casualidades. En las cosas relacionadas con la justicia, no solía existir y aún menos cuando de por medio había el presunto capo de un grupo organizado que se dedicaba desde la extorsión hasta el asesinato a sueldo.

El hispano estaba seguro de que esa gente había sobornada de algún modo. Investigando posteriormente, encontró que esas personas repentinamente empezaban a gastar dinero. Pero, como no podían probarlo, sólo podía ir a aquel despacho principal que la compañía de Arthur tenía, lejos del resto de la sede, e intentar hablar con él para ponerle nervioso y tratar de lograr una prueba definitiva.

En esos primeros meses, conoció a aquel hombre, la mano derecha de Arthur, su abogado. Debía rondar la treintena y tenía porte serio y profesional. Le recibió en su despacho personal, a la derecha de un largo y estrecho pasillo. Era un habitáculo austero de tonalidades grises y marrones con mobiliario cuadrado, quizás un reflejo de su personalidad, aparentemente fría y calculada. El suelo estaba enmoquetado del mismo tono gris. Al entrar, justo delante, se encontraba el pulcro escritorio, ordenado a la perfección, sobre el que se encontraba un portafolio de piel, una lamparita de color negro y una colección de plumas que se disponían en paralelo con escrupulosa meticulosidad. A la derecha un archivador de tono marrón-grisáceo sobre el cual destacaba una placa de lo que parecía un trofeo de un deporte, béisbol al parecer. A la izquierda había un pequeño ficus que estaba hermoso y bien verde, gracias a los cuidados que recibía de a saber quién.

- Tome asiento, señor Fernández. -dijo el hombre.

Miró la silla de cuero negro y decidió aceptar la invitación. El abogado vestía un traje chaqueta de color negro que le hacía ver más delgado de lo que probablemente era. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás a excepción de un mechón rebelde que se negaba a abandonar su lugar natural. Por culpa de la gomina, el pelo se había quedado tieso hacia arriba, aunque eso no parecía molestarle. Sus ojos azules, ocultos tras unas gafas de fina montura plateada, desprendían energía.

- Es usted bien insistente, señor Fernández. ¿No le valía con llamar y enviar cartas?

- Por supuesto que no, señor Jones. Vengo a traerle esto. -dijo tras dejar unas hojas de papel sobre el escritorio. Son las declaraciones de testigos de extorsiones realizadas por trabajadores de su "humilde" empresa. Nos veremos en el juicio.

A partir de entonces recibió varias llamadas del abogado. En una le insinuó que, si paraba eso, todos saldrían beneficiados y él "el que más". Antonio le dijo que se había equivocado de gendarme y que no aceptaba sobornos.

Dos días antes del proceso, conoció al diablo en persona. No sabía el motivo, pero había imaginado a Arthur de otro modo. Lo esperaba mayor, con canas y fumando un puro. Había visto seguramente demasiadas películas de mafiosos. Aquel día no había casi nadie en la oficina, era puente y mucha gente se lo había cogido. Antonio quería ahorrar dinero para comprarse una minicadena nueva, así que decidió ir a trabajar y ganarse el respeto de sus jefes por su profesionalidad.

Arthur, acompañado de su abogado, caminó hasta posicionarse delante de su escritorio. Dejó bruscamente un maletín sobre la pila de papeles en los que Antonio trabajaba. Lo abrió y descubrió que, en el interior, un montón de billetes se disponía de manera ordenada. El español levantó la mirada, desinteresado.

- Creo que le dije a tu lacayo, aquí presente, que no acepto sobornos.

- Veo que no decepcionas. Eres tan impertinente como Alfred dijo. Nos gustaría que detuvieses esto.

- A mí me gustaría que os marchaseis y sin embargo aquí estáis. -apartó con la mano el maletín lo suficiente como para poder seguir leyendo el informe que tenía entre manos- Te podría meter un paquete por intento de soborno a la autoridad.

- Técnicamente, el señor Kirkland no ha hecho nada que sea contra ley. Le ha dicho que le gustaría que parase y simplemente le ha enseñado un maletín lleno de papeles. No se haga sus propias historias. Nadie ha intentado sobornarle.

- Las cámaras del despacho te podrán confirmar eso. -dijo Arthur. Luego sonrió de lado- Tiene un concepto muy malo sobre mí.

- Si no quieren nada más, -empezó Antonio dejándose contagiar por la formalidad. Se levantó y extendió un brazo para señalar la puerta- les pido que se marchen. Tengo trabajo.

Arthur le observó curioso. No le caía bien ese policía. Había otros, compañeros de él, que fácilmente se cegaban cuando veían unos cuantos fajos de billetes. Pero Antonio no era así. Era impertinente y desafiante. Le irritaba que se opusiera a él de ese modo. Se acercó al hispano y se inclinó para hablarle al oído. No supo reaccionar. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ese hombre de repente tan cerca?

- Podría mandar que te asesinaran, ¿sabes? -susurró Arthur- Te encontrarían en una cuneta, bien frío y quizás mordido por los animales que salen de noche. ¿Aún sigues con la ridícula idea de oponerte a mí?

Antonio retrocedió dos pasos grandes por instinto. La reacción a la defensiva le había gustado al inglés. Lo que no le agradó fue poder ver aún, en el rostro del español, esa decisión y descaro.

- Te has equivocado de hombre al que intentar asustar, Kirkland. Ahora idos. Como me molestéis más, juro que encontraré una manera de meteros a ambos entre rejas un ratito.

Aquella no había sido la última vez que se habían visto, por supuesto que no. Arthur había recibido más citaciones policiales que finalmente tenían su origen en el español. ¿Es que no sabía lo que podía llegar a hacerle si se lo tomase en serio? Si seguía vivo era porque, de alguna manera retorcida, le fascinaba que tuviera aún valor para lanzar ataques para tratar de detenerle.

Si el inglés conocía al hombre llamado Antonio Fernández Carriedo no era por esa estúpida historia de telenovela de las cuatro de la tarde. Si sabía quién era se debía a su inconsciente deseo de hacer el bien. Y hacía tiempo que el inglés no se había sentido tan eufórico. De repente, Francis decía que estaba en casa del policía y que lo tenía amordazado. ¿Cuántos días tendría hasta que empezaran a sospechar de él? ¿Por qué no traerlo hasta allí? ¿Por qué no asustarle hasta que le fuese imposible pensar en su nombre y no estremecerse?

- Alfred, prepara todo porque mañana iremos a buscar a Francis.

- Pareces contento. Pensaba que decías que le odiabas.

- Le odio porque después de todo este tiempo no le he podido cortar las alas del todo y sigue pensando que tiene opciones. Pero estoy contento por otro motivo: viene acompañado de regalo.

* * *

Hacía tres días que Antonio estaba retenido en aquel lugar. No estaba contento el francés con la situación. Había tratado de convencer, de manera sutil, a Arthur de que no ganaban nada reteniéndole y que se arriesgaban a que les encontrasen. ¿Por qué estaba tan cegado con la idea de mantenerle allí? El segundo día, Antonio estaba molesto hasta con él. Se había sentado dando la espalda a la puerta y, en cuanto ésta se abría, le gritaba a quien fuese que se largara. Francis pensó que, si le decía que era él, el español dejaría de gritarle y le permitiría hacerle compañía, pero no fue así. Ese día se había encontrado a Alfred frente a la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Tenía una expresión extraña que nunca le había visto. Cuando le llamó, el americano posó su mirada azul en él y se fue sin decir nada.

Aquella mañana, Francis se había levantado relativamente pronto. No había deseado ver a sus clientes usuales y no dejaba de pensar en Antonio y en que quería verle y charlar con él. Le daba cosa saber que estaba encerrado en esa habitación. Aunque el hecho de que no tuviera las manos atadas a la espalda le calmaba un poco. Seguía estando esposado, pero por delante. Éstas, a su vez, estaban sujetas por otra cadena fuerte a la pared. Podía moverse pero no intentar escapar. Y, según le había dicho Arthur entre risotadas, ya lo había intentado.

A eso de la noche, el galo decidió que ya había hecho suficiente el paripé. Llevaba todo el maldito día pensando Antonio y ya era hora de visitarle. Si le empezaba a gritar, pues aguantaría todas sus quejas y le haría compañía. Al llegar, vio una rendija de luz iluminar tenuemente el pasillo oscuro que daba a la habitación en la que estaba encerrado. Levantó la mirada y pudo discernir que la puerta que estaba abierta era esa precisamente.

¿Quién había a esas horas allí? ¿Otra vez Arthur? No, eso no podía ser... El inglés hacía un rato que había estado allí. Lo sabía porque se lo había escuchado decir a Pierre. Carecía de sentido que de nuevo le hubiese dado por venir a hablar con el hispano. ¿Y si se había escapado? Le parecía una locura. Aquellas cadenas eran resistentes, Arthur lo había dicho y ese tipo parecía saber demasiado de aquello. De hecho, Francis había pensado en diversas ocasiones que tenía alguna especie de fetiche extraño que desconocía y que, de momento, deseaba no saber nunca. Si tenía interés en qué le gustaba hacer a una persona o no en la cama era cuando él sentía ganas de llevar a la susodicha persona a ella. Pero Francis no tenía intención alguna de llevar a Arthur a una cama. La sola idea le daba escalofríos y le proporcionaba una sensación de desagrado muy intensa.

Al final decidió asomarse a ver qué era lo que había ocurrido. Si se había escapado, debería dar la voz de alarma... Bueno, esperaría prudentes minutos hasta que se hubiera alejado lo suficiente y entonces la daría. No quería que lo volviesen a atrapar. Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a Antonio en el sitio de siempre, esta vez apoyado contra la pared y mirando hacia un lado con aspecto cansado. Frente a él, de pie, se encontraba el abogado, Alfred, observando al español de manera fría. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que, apoyado contra el hombro, cargaba en la mano derecha con un bate de béisbol de madera pulida.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Jones? -preguntó Francis rápidamente. Algo no le gustaba en la mirada de Alfred.

El abogado le observó fríamente, con el bate apoyado aún sobre el hombro. Francis empezó a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le inquietaba que no dijera nada. En un alarde de valentía, el francés dio dos pasos atrás cuando de improviso Alfred caminó hacia él. Ni siquiera se paró a su lado, se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ¿Es que se le han aflojado los tornillos? -murmuró Francis para sí mismo.

Dirigió su mirada al interior y Antonio seguía en la misma posición. Frunció el ceño, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él. Se agachó y le examinó con la mirada. Le parecía extraño que ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido una mirada. Aunque pronto se perdió en unas marcas que adornaban el rostro del hispano. Eran nuevas. Estaba seguro.

- ¿Te los ha hecho él?

- Estos me los ha regalado antes tu jefe... -replicó al poco rato- No le gusta cómo le miro, al parecer.

- ¿Qué quería Alfred? -inquirió.

- ¿Que él me haya dicho? Que me comporte y deje de propiciar esto. -hizo una pausa bastante larga. Francis se dio cuenta en ese momento que Antonio estaba raro- Creo que en realidad quería matarme. No dejaba de observarme mientras balanceaba el bate. Estaba buscando el ángulo ideal para reventarme la cabeza.

- Antonio, ¿estás bien? -no le contestó. El galo frunció el ceño un poco, puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le zarandeó suavemente- Antonio.

- ¿Qué? -respondió finalmente. Al parecer, ahora se daba cuenta de que Francis le estaba llamando con insistencia.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? -preguntó Francis sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía. Lo sabía, algo le habían hecho. No era normal esa falta de atención.

- Arthur me ha dado algo... No sé qué era. Me siento un poco mareado. Es como si estuviera todo el rato en un coche que va a mucha velocidad. Aunque no me duele mucho así.

- ¿Te ha drogado? Joder... ¿Qué le pasa a ese también? No sé por qué hace todo eso. No gana nada y aún así insiste en tenerte aquí.

En ese momento se fijó en algo. En el cuello de Antonio había una marca. Era una pequeña marca moradita con forma redondeada. No parecía el típico hematoma de un golpe. Daba la impresión de ser otra cosa. Francis se quedó mirando el moretón ausentemente. En su mente empezó a atar algunos cabos sueltos.

- ¿Te está tocando...? -preguntó el francés en a duras penas un murmullo de voz.

- Claro que me toca... Me pega. Si lo hiciera sin tocarme sería raro.

- ¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! ¿Te está tocando? ¿Te ha besado? Él te ha hecho este chupetón, ¿verdad? Sólo dímelo y entonces yo...

- ¿¡Entonces tú qué! -Antonio rió cansadamente- No te hagas ahora el héroe. No sé qué vas a ganar sabiéndolo o no.

- Podría decirle que dejara de hacer eso.

- ¿Eres idiota? -murmuró tras suspirar- ¿Crees de veras que eso funcionaría? Cuando viera que tienes tanto interés, tanta preocupación por mí, entonces insistiría más en todo esto para ver hasta qué punto te afecta. Ya perderá el interés.

- Si pierde el interés... -dijo tras desviar la vista el francés. Tenía que admitir que lo que había dicho Antonio tenía sentido. Encajaba a la perfección con la mentalidad que tenía el inglés.

- Lo sé. Si pierde el interés, seguramente me matará. Pero si haces eso, te lo hará hacer a ti. ¿Prefieres ser tú el que me dispare? -el hispano se percató del breve temblor que había sacudido el cuerpo del francés al pensar en eso- Como imaginaba, no prefieres eso. Así que quédate calladito acerca de esto y, por tu bien y por el mío, haz ver que no te importa lo que me pase.

- No sé cómo me pides eso.

- Una cosa parece cada vez más clara. Sea quien sea, alguien me va a matar. Si abres la boca, serás tú y si no la abres, será Arthur. Aunque no te preocupes... Quizás el abogado se adelante a todos vosotros.

Francis no pudo escuchar más sus palabras. Se sentía tremendamente mal por cómo estaba la situación. Él dormía en una cama cómoda mientras Antonio pasaba las horas sentado en ese suelo y con el metal rodeando sus muñecas. Después recibía las visitas de Arthur, que parecía dispuesto a hacer cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado. Era también golpeado y al parecer sólo le quedaba un destino por delante. No tenía más opciones. Tal y como estaban las cosas, así iba a ocurrir. Por eso le besó, hambriento, deseoso de que sintiera que esos días que había pasado allí dentro no habían cambiado sus sentimientos. No era mentira lo que le había dicho. Le quería. Le quería mucho. El español pronunció un breve quejido al sentir que sus labios, algo entumecidos, le dolían al contacto de los del galo. Se echó hacia atrás y sintió un golpe contra la pared.

- Francis... No. -murmuró.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ves de extraño? -sujetó su mentón y esta vez besó su rostro. La mejilla, rojiza de los golpes, la ceja que tenía un pequeño corte. Escuchaba la suave variación de su respiración cuando posaba los labios sobre alguna herida. Pero eran besos cariñosos a la vez que rápidos. Era como si temiese que si no le daba esos besos ahora, en ese instante, no podría dárselos nunca más- Te quiero. ¿Por qué no iba a desear esto?

- Yo no te quiero. -dijo Antonio.

- Mentira.

El español le miró sorprendido. ¿Cómo que mentira? ¿Por qué de repente él se creía con el conocimiento supremo? Cuando menos lo esperaba, tenía la lengua del francés en la boca, apretando la suya, sometiéndola. Jadeó sorpresivamente y lo único que pudo hacer para liberarse fue empujarle con las dos manos.

- No digas tonterías. ¿Que es mentira? Tú qué sabrás. -dijo respirando agitadamente.

El rubio parecía molesto porque las manos le habían apartado de lo que no sólo deseaba sino que además necesitaba para poder seguir viviendo. Casi diez años había sido tiempo más que suficiente para darse cuenta de la realidad. ¿Qué había sido de él desde que le había dejado por simple miedo? Además de encontrarse solísimo cuando todo lo de su madre había ocurrido, después dejó su casa, estuvo comportándose prácticamente como un prostituto, luego se unió al grupo de Arthur... Su vida había sido una completa mierda. Y, de repente, Antonio había aparecido en ella de nuevo. Se había dado cuenta de que aquello que se ha perdido no tiene siempre por qué desaparecer por completo. El hispano seguía allí, igual de atractivo, con esa energía que había desprendido antes. No quería dejarle ir. Si permitía que se alejara, entonces sí que lo habría perdido para siempre.

Asió con fuerza la cadena que sujetaba las esposas que aprisionaban las muñecas del español y la levantó por encima de su cabeza. Aquella acción hizo que Antonio ahora tuviese los brazos hacia arriba. No podría apartarle de este modo.

- Lo sé. -dijo Francis mirándole de cerca- He visto esa foto que guardabas en el armario. El otro día se me cayó delante. No guardas la foto de una persona a la que odias durante diez años a menos que aún sientas algo por él.

- No quería olvidarme de la cara del tipejo al que no soporto... -dijo Antonio moviéndose para que le soltara.

- No, no es eso. Si fuera eso tendría marcas de cualquier cosa, porque te corroería la rabia y desearías quemarla o cortarla. Está entera, intacta, impoluta. Porque me quieres.

- Te odio por lo que me hiciste.

- Pero también me quieres. -añadió rápidamente.

- ¡No!

- Sí. Por eso me recogiste. Por eso no me entregaste la primera vez aún sabiendo que era muy sospechoso todo. Porque en el fondo aún me quieres. ¡Lo sé! ¡Me odias! ¡Pero también me quieres! Deja ya de negarlo. Sé que quieres besarme igual que yo quiero besarte a ti.

Todo fue muy rápido. De repente Antonio era muy fuerte y logró liberar sus brazos del agarre del francés. Vio sus dos manos acercándose hacia él, una a cada lado de su cabeza y de repente el frío metal contra su pelo y parte de su nuca. Algo le vino a la mente en ese momento: Me va a estrangular. Cerró los ojos, esperando a lo que tuviera que llegar con una expresión de ligero pánico. Notó cómo tiraba de él. Quizás le iba a dar un cabezazo... Sin embargo no tardó en abrirlos de nuevo, sorprendido, cuando sintió que los labios del español se posaban sobre los suyos, con fuerza y hasta desdén. Fue como una descarga de adrenalina que le recorrió de manera súbita por todo el cuerpo. Antonio. Él. Por su propio pie. Él. Había iniciado el beso él. Y medio segundo después esa adrenalina explotó y él mismo correspondía con la misma ansia. Cuánto se había imaginado este tiempo que el español le devolvía cada movimiento con los labios... Sus brazos se aferraron a su cintura y lo estrecharon contra su cuerpo. No le pasó desapercibido un pequeño temblor y un jadeo entrecortado por parte de Antonio, pero ahora no quería detenerse. Se separó un poco para poder hablar.

- Me quieres. -dijo y, tras eso, volvió a besarle agresivamente.

- Te odio... -replicó Antonio cuando pudo separarse para respirar. Aunque también volvió a lanzarse a sus labios en cuanto hubo terminado lo que tenía que decir.

- Pero también me quieres. -insistió.

- Sí. Joder, sí... -dijo intercalando algún beso corto e intenso- No igual que hace diez años... Pero aún... Aún te quiero.

- Yo también. Te quiero, Antonio.

Era lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo y lo escuchaba en ese momento, en esa situación... Era como si de repente hubiera una fuerte presión sobre su pecho. Puede que fuese a morir y sin embargo se estaban diciendo que se querían. ¿Por qué nunca podía ir todo bien? Siempre había algo que les impedía estar juntos con normalidad. Francis subió las manos hasta los hombros del español, adoptando una postura similar a la que éste tenía. Dejó la frente apoyada sobre la suya y suspiró un poco. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo. No le gustaría que nadie les descubriera.

- Te lo juro, no voy a dejar que te pase nada. No te voy a abandonar esta vez. -dijo el rubio.

- No me prometas cosas que luego quizás no puedas cumplir. En serio. No hagas nada porque entonces no irá a por mí sólo, irá a por los dos. -se fijó en el gesto de Francis. Parecía un niño pequeño al que le acababan de prohibir hacer algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas- Prométemelo. No le dirás nada.

- Está bien... -dijo finalmente, con un tono de voz claramente descontento- Pero que te quede claro que no soporto la idea de que te esté tocando. Y que como no deje la manía, no me contendré.

Antonio le pisó un pie.

- ¡Ay! ¡No seas bruto!

- Te dije que no hicieras nada. -replicó. Acto seguido apartó los brazos- Ahora vete.

Muy a su pesar, sabía que debía marcharse. Le dio otro beso, éste en la sien, y le susurró que le quería. Antonio no le contestó pero se fijó en aquella expresión ligeramente avergonzada que tenía. Quizás era demasiado pronto para que lo dijera con naturalidad. Después de todo, le rompió el corazón una vez. Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas.

* * *

**Y fin del capítulo... Bueno, no sé qué comentar... Creo que esto no se lo debía esperar nadie xD Si os fijáis fui poniendo pistas muy sutiles de que algo más escondía Antonio pero eran muy fáciles de entender mal así que 8D jojo XD Lo siento.**

**La semana que viene intentaré actualizar como muy tarde el jueves. Si veis que no he actualizado, es casi seguro que no actualice hasta la semana del 24 de agosto. Ya sabéis, me voy de vacaciones y todo eso ;v; Espero que lo entendáis. Tengo más dibujos pero intentaré subirlos mañana sábado. El link ya sabéis, estaba en el comentario de uno de los capítulos. No me lo hagáis buscar, please, que no estoy en mi ordenador de siempre y me da mucho palo *lloriquea***

_Misao Kurosaki, _**pues espero que te guste Gilbert... En mi mente es así y me parece majo, dunno... Ahahaha entiendo que sea difícil esperar. Y sí, estás peor, es lógico xDD No sé si irá mejor. Nos acercamos al final ya ouo. Yo también he perdido a varias personas por culpa del cáncer y también lo odio. Francis no sabía que estaban relacionados de alguna manera. Fue inocente, pero eso demuestra que no es tan malo Francis, que no está tan metido en eso, vamos.**

_Candy Darla, _**Bueno, lo de Antonio ya has visto como sigue. Arthur está bien decidido a asustar a Antonio para que no le dé más por saco y se le va la pinza xDDDD**

_Guest, _**awn, el trabajo es el maaal *XDDDD * Lo digo por experiencia propia. Me alegra que sea coherente, ya trato que lo sea xDDDD Me fastidiaría si no lo fuera ouo. No sé, podría ser que las sobornara. Eso no lo tengo pensado. Lo que es cierto es que siempre no tendría Francis suerte, sería demasiada casualidad. Pues sí, no subiré nada que necesito vacacioneees =u= Qué ganas, por dios XDDDD**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**Sí, en el fondo se gustan es lo que hay. Aunque la situación es bastante chunga. Y sí, Francis sufrió, está claro que para él no fue todo un camino de rosas. Awn.. la leche... gracias *avergonzada* Espero que el capítulo esté a la altura de tus expectativas!**

_Hethetli, _**ahahaha gracias por lo de los dibujos. Intentaré subir un par más ahora que la historia ha avanzado un poco más. Tengo uno o un par, no recuerdo bien. Mi memoria es horrible XDDD Sí, sería un Antonio persiguiendo a Francis por todas partes para que cumpla con lo que le toca. Pero sí, Arthur le ha secuestrado XD Y bueno, intentó hacerle reaccionar pero Antonio tenía motivos para no hablar mucho de su vida, como puedes ver. Francis lo tuvo difícil, aunque Antonio tampoco lo tuvo fácil. Los dos tuvieron una mierda de vida al separarse.**

_Yuyies, _**pues sí, Francis se ha quedado frío al ver toda esa familiaridad que había entre los dos. Bueno, ya no le caía demasiado bien Arthur que digamos XDDDD Aunque Francis intenta no sentirse herido por todo, supongo que algo así le afectaría quisiera o no. Tenía que hacerlo. Creo que era la reacción que le tocaba. Francis se dejó camelar porque su situación en aquel momento le asqueaba y quería salir de esa sin tener que volver a su padre y a pelearse con él, es lo que hay. Saludineees**

**Y eso es todo por esta semana**

**Nos vemosss,**

**Miruru.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 9_  
_**

_Minutos antes_

Se sentía mareado. Le habían obligado a tomarse algo raro. Por mucho que intentó resistirse, Arthur se había encargado de que se lo tragase. Al principio no había notado nada, pero después había empezado a experimentar síntomas. Su mente estaba espesa y a ratos le costaba muchísimo centrarse en algo durante mucho tiempo seguido. Aunque, curiosamente, por lapsos, encontraba algo fascinante y no podía despegar la mirada de ese algo.

Todo se sentía como si fuese un sueño. No notaba su cuerpo apenas. Vio que el inglés le besaba pero ni pudo asquearse. Arthur se cansó de eso así que, mientras le iba diciendo cosas, muchas de las cuales ni las escuchó, le había estado tocando y le había dejado marcas en el cuerpo. En ese momento no podía ni sentirse humillado, pero sabía que lo haría. Es lo que buscaba, derrotarle mentalmente para que luego no le diera guerra era su objetivo. Y el día que le gritó a Francis, Antonio pensó que realmente no podría aguantar aquello.

Otra cosa que no acababa de entender era por qué había sentido ese malestar tan grande al pensar que Francis pudiese enterarse de que Arthur le había estado besando y otras cosas. Por suerte el asunto no había ido a más. Por el momento.

Después de que Arthur se cansara y le propinara otro golpe, cortesía de la casa, se quedó a solas en esa habitación vacía. Por mucho que había gritado hasta desgañitarse la primera noche, nadie había escuchado sus chillidos. Acabó por deducir que estaba insonorizada. Entonces se abrió la puerta. Ladeó el rostro y, medio oculto en la penumbra, vio al abogado. Lo que despertó un poco su mente fue ver el bate de béisbol que cargaba y que arrastraba contra el suelo.

Lentamente se fue acercando. Le miraba con odio y murmuraba cosas en inglés para sí mismo. Odiaba a ese hombre, nunca le había caído bien. Todo aquel que quisiera molestar a Arthur se convertía automáticamente en su enemigo. Pero aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro. ¿Qué le veía? Era un español común con un alto grado de inconsciencia. Era maleducado, le gustaba beber los sábados por la noche y su "conmovedora" historia parecía ser inventadísima.

Pues Arthur no dejaba de hablar de él. Que si lo iba a hundir, que si lo divertido que era el hecho de que un sólo beso provocaba que su cuerpo se estremeciese de repulsión... Era todo sobre él y Alfred empezaba a estar más que cansado.

Había estado parado durante mucho rato delante de la puerta que daba al cuarto en el que lo tenían confinado. Sin embargo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Era irónico. Él, el abogado implacable y perfecto, no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía. Finalmente no entró. Francis lo había encontrado, allí parado, y pensó que era mejor retirarse.

Sin embargo, ese día, Alfred no había podido creer lo que le habían contado. No sólo besos, caricias e incluso le había dejado marcas en el cuello. Se negaba a creerlo. Arthur no haría algo así. Pero entonces se ponía a pensar y descubría que no era tan loco. En su despacho, se había quedado mirando por la ventana hasta que el bate de béisbol, en el paragüero, le había llamado la atención. Lo cogió sin pensar realmente en nada. Era un objeto del que no podía desprenderse. Era el bate que le había hecho ganar el torneo de su vida cuando jugaban en la universidad.

Cuando estuvo ya por fin cerca de Antonio, un gesto de desprecio apareció de repente y tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no romperle las costillas. Escuchó el quejido ahogado del hispano. Ni siquiera gritó. La droga que le habían dado era bien fuerte. Andó de lado a lado, con el bate apoyado sobre el hombro. Se paró y le miró.

- Deja de hacerte el interesante con Arthur. No sé qué haces para llamar su atención constantemente pero me tienes harto. Si piensas que permitiré esto por mucho tiempo, estás muy equivocado. Logra que pierda el interés en ti y te mate de un tiro porque, si no, vendré a por ti. Y yo no seré compasivo, no traeré una pistola. Te daré con el bate hasta que estés reventado por dentro.

Repentinamente, Antonio rió. No se lo esperaba y el rostro del americano se relajó. ¿En serio le estaba entendiendo? Lo que había dicho no era gracioso.

- Te gusta. Estás colgado del mafiosillo ese... -volvió a reír- Te gustaría que te hiciera todo lo que me hace a mí, ¿no es así?

Deseaba golpearle. Con todas sus fuerzas. Quizás hasta que empezara a chorrear su propia sangre. Pero antes de poder decidirse acerca de qué punto sería preferible golpear, una voz interrumpió. El francés tampoco se libraba. Por su culpa lo trajeron. Si no se hubiese dejado emboscar... Era un estúpido.

Se fue sin decir nada. Se alejó y, una vez en el despacho, bateó con violencia la lámpara que descansaba sobre el escritorio, la cual se partió y cuyos cachos salieron volando en diversas direcciones. Parte de ellos chocaron contra la pared, dejando una marca contra la impoluta pintura.

* * *

Francis corría por los pasillos del edificio que estaban prácticamente vacíos. Era toda una suerte que fuera bastante entrada la noche. En su interior, una fuerte corriente de nervios e ira le tenían inquieto. Después de días, había tomado una decisión. Lo que se reprochaba más a sí mismo era no haberla tomado antes. Seguramente le hubiese ahorrado bastantes cosas. Llegó delante de la puerta de la habitación, metió la llave en el pomo y la giró, abriendo la cerradura rápidamente. Dentro de la estancia, Antonio levantó la mirada y acabó por arquear una ceja cuando se percató de la urgencia que dominaba todas las acciones que el galo realizaba. Le observó mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta. Se apoyó contra la madera y suspiró pesadamente. El hispano estaba confundido por su comportamiento y, aunque le intrigaba y desearía preguntar, algo le decía que era mejor que guardase silencio.

Francis se giró y se aproximó hasta llegar a donde estaba. Se agachó frente a él y le examinó, sirviéndose de la mano para poder mirar cada rincón de su rostro. Juraría que igual que habían desaparecido heridas antiguas, también habían nuevas.

- ¿Te duelen mucho? -dijo con un tono de voz preocupado y casi atormentado.

- No tienes que poner esa cara. Creo que tiene pinta de doler más de lo que en realidad lo hace. -pero por mucho que dijo, Francis seguía mirándole de esa manera. A ratos le daba la impresión de que podría echarse a llorar. Entrecerró un poco los ojos, por instinto, cuando se acercó a él y con sumo cuidado empezó a besar su rostro- Francis...

El galo se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para observar sus ojos con nitidez. Hacía segundos, Antonio iba a decirle que no era momento de eso y los peligros que entrañaba, pero ahora no podía. Los ojos azules del francés estaban posados sobre él y se había quedado medio hechizado. Vio que se aproximaba, sintió la mano en su cuello, y entonces sus labios sobre los suyos durante un breve lapso de tiempo. Ocurrió una segunda vez, a la tercera Antonio había entreabierto los labios. Aceptó la lengua del francés en su boca y la recibió con lentitud y cariño. Sus movimientos eran parsimoniosos, como si no tuvieran prisa. Después el galo le dio dos besos cortos simples y sintió por un momento que la tensión estremecía el cuerpo del hispano. Por eso mismo la siguiente vez que posó sus labios contra los suyos fue con fuerza y su lengua buscó con necesidad la de Antonio. El contacto se prolongó durante bastante tiempo y cuando se separaron había un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas que Francis se apresuró a hacer desaparecer con otro beso fugaz. El de cabellos castaños tenía una expresión perdida, como si su mente se hubiese quedado vacía tras ese beso.

- Te voy a sacar de aquí. -dijo rebuscando algo en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué dices? Si me ayudas a escapar te vas a meter en problemas. ¿Estás loco?

- Me da igual. Este sitio es horrible. Si ya no puedo regresar aquí y lo único que me queda por hacer es ayudarte, lo haré. Pero no pienso dejar que Arthur abuse de ti y luego te mate.

* * *

Necesitaba un café si quería mantenerse despierto. Desde que Antonio estaba allí, Francis se resistía a volver a casa. No quería estar lejos. ¿Y si se marchaba a descansar a la quietud y calma de su hogar y, cuando regresaba, se daba cuenta de que Antonio ya no estaba allí? No podría soportar la idea. Sólo volvía algunos minutos, los necesarios para darse una ducha rápida y regresar.

Se quedó en un rinconcillo de la cocina con una taza de cerámica entre las manos que tenía una torre Eiffel dibujada. El café solo que se había preparado, humeaba abundantemente y tendría que esperar unos minutos antes de poder siquiera pensar en la idea de llevárselo a la boca. Escuchó unas voces que se acercaban y a pesar de que entraron en la cocina, Francis no se movió para revelar su presencia. Sopló y pegó un sorbo del café. Aún estaba demasiado caliente.

- Oye, ¿qué se trae entre manos el jefe con ese policía? No deja de hacerle cosas.

- Ya... Parece que tendrá un claro desenlace. Se lo acabará tirando.

Francis apretó con más fuerza la taza para no dejarla caer. El mero pensamiento le había hecho experimentar muchos sentimientos a la vez.

- Pero yo pensaba que al jefe no me gustaban estas cosas. Aunque las toleraba con el francés.

- Y no le gustan. Al menos no como para adoptar esas costumbres como parte de su vida. Sin embargo, quiere humillar a ese poli. Nos ha estado dando muchos problemas últimamente. Además, no se acobardaba y por eso quiere hacer que su orgullo se rompa. Hasta me gustaría a mí hacérselo pagar.

- Pídeselo al jefe. Quizás, después de él ,te deje a ti.

Una enorme rabia invadía al galo. ¿Cómo se atrevían a osar insinuar que luego ellos podrían...? Ni siquiera Arthur tenía algún derecho a abusar de ese modo de Antonio o siquiera planearlo.

- Yo pensaba que el jefe tenía algo con el abogado.

- ¡Anda, venga! ¡No seas idiota! Es el abogado el que pierde el culo por él. Arthur sólo le sigue un poco el rollo. Es un buen abogado. De hecho era uno de los mejores de todo norte América. Entonces lo contrató para un caso y se quedó. Arthur nunca le da largas y, te lo creas o no, el tipo le cobra una miseria. Lo que hace el "corazón".

Francis conocía la historia. Lo contrató para un juicio contra un hombre que poseía una cadena de comercios por diferentes sitios de Francia. Trató de llevarlo a su territorio y no le había salido bien. Ahora se veía envuelto en un juicio que probablemente iba a ser el más difícil al que se había enfrentado. En aquel entonces, Alfred estaba libre y no se ocupaba de ningún caso concreto. Sin haberse visto ni una sola vez, el americano había aceptado ya que le parecía un gran reto que afrontar.

Ganaron sin muchos problemas y, en los días que habían pasado preparando el caso, Alfred se había quedado prendado del inglés. Podía comprender hasta ciertos extremos que el poder y el descaro de Arthur le hubiesen podido atraer. Entonces el inglés se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Se lo había comentado a Francis. El único consejo que podía darle era que, si no deseaba nada, le diera largas y no jugara con el chaval.

¿Pero le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no. Arthur parecía dispuesto a aprovecharse de la situación. Alfred había querido quedarse a su lado, como su abogado personal y pasó a cobrarle una miseria. Un gesto de teatro para que nadie sospechara. Y se conformaba con poco, el pobre desgraciado. A veces un abrazo, una caricia en el hombro que le había hecho sonreír o una invitación a comer. ¡Cuánto le había costado un simple beso...!

Francis había vivido todo eso desde un lado del escenario. Había escuchado a escondidas las quejas que a veces Alfred había expuesto en voz alta y lo tajante que había sido Arthur al decirle que esa era su vida. Después siempre lo arreglaba con una palabra amable, una caricia, un abrazo. Todo falsedades.

Lo confesaba, durante una temporada le había dado pena. Aunque ahora todo era diferente. Se había atrevido a amenazar a Antonio. Si deseaba matarle, automáticamente se había convertido en su enemigo.

- Creo que Jones le tiene manía al español. Si un día amanece muerto de repente, que no te extrañe. Si se folla al policía mañana, no tardará en ser fiambre.

El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y lo escuchaba con más fuerza que los pasos de los dos hombres, que ya se alejaban de la cocina. El café estaba frío y cuando fue a tirarlo por el fregadero, golpeó la taza y ésta se rompió. Algo así iba a pasar con Antonio como no hiciera algo. Se había tirado días quieto, aguantando en silencio que le golpeara y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Y no es que el francés no sintiera un fuerte nudo en el pecho cuando veía al hombre al que amaba cada vez más demacrado y a merced del hombre que más odiaba (y también el que le "salvó" años atrás).

Se había cansado. Ya bastaba el ser un cobarde. No podía dejar que Antonio pagara por sus errores. Se hizo con la llave de la habitación y con otras cuantas más. Era hora de moverse.

* * *

Antonio creía que todo esto era un impulso del francés, algo de lo que se arrepentiría en unos segundos. No es que se lo reprochara tampoco. Después de todo, Francis no estaba en una situación en la que tuviese mucha elección. Era su vida o la del hispano y éste comprendía que, obviamente, escogiese la propia. Pero, en ese momento, el rubio se puso a rebuscar en los bolsillos de la pulcra americana gris que llevaba y entonces Antonio se vio abrumado por la realidad. Lo decía de verdad. Algo en su interior bramó y le instó a apartar las manos lejos del alcance del francés.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? -murmuró sorprendido- Si me dejas escapar, van a sospechar de ti y entonces tú vas a pagar las consecuencias.

- Estoy preparado. Además, planeo dejarte escapar y, entonces, más tarde, dar la voz de alarma. Eso me dará tiempo. Acerca las manos.

- Pero es peligroso...

- Joder... -se inclinó y bruscamente agarró las manos del hispano y las acercó- ¿Es que no quieres regresar a tu casa? ¿Prefieres esto?

- ¡Claro que quiero regresar! -espetó. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al percatarse del grito que había pegado. En ese instante los nervios eran tan fuertes que no recordaba que la estancia estaba insonorizada- Deseo tanto poder ducharme como toca y descansar sobre una maldita cama... Dejar atrás los golpes y no tener que verle la cara a Arthur cada dichoso día.

- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta a por qué hago esto.

Francis metió la llave en la cerradura de las esposas y, cuando la giró, el español pudo notar que el metal contra su piel se aflojaba y una sensación de fresco se cebaba contra ese trozo. Aunque no lo imaginaba, fue un alivio sentir por fin que nada retenía sus manos juntas. Y, a pesar que deseaba estirar sus brazos, bien separados, para aún experimentar con más fuerza la sensación de libertad, Francis tenía sus manos sujetas.

En su rostro buscó respuesta a aquella acción y se topó con la preocupación y la culpabilidad. Pudo sentir un suave, aunque punzante, escozor cuando unos dedos acariciaron sus muñecas. Bajó la vista y encontró que éstas tenían marcas. Aunque no había sido demasiado tiempo, Antonio había movido los brazos bruscamente en numerosas ocasiones, buscando desesperadamente ser libre para poder detener las humillaciones de Arthur o deseando poder encontrar una pose cómoda en la que descansar.

Esos constantes movimientos habían provocado que la piel fuese abrasada por el continuo roce contra el metal. Al ver que Francis seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, en los que muy probablemente se echaba la culpa de aquello, apartó las manos.

- No te preocupes, se irán. -dijo el español.

Francis se dio cuenta del gesto de Antonio, que presto se había bajado bien las mangas de ese jersey para que le cubriera las muñecas. El galo sonrió resignado y suspiró. Era un cabezota y siempre se esforzaba por ocultar o quitarle importancia a lo que le ocurriese.

- Cuando salgas de aquí, ve a la policía. Pídeles que te pongan protección. Sé que te creeran sin dudarlo, les cuentes lo que les cuentes. No hagas locuras y es posible que Arthur se olvide de ti y te deje en paz.

- Al menos Jones me dejará tranquilo.

Agarró la mano que Francis le tendía y se levantó. Notó las piernas temblarle ligeramente bajo su propio peso. No obstante, aguantó sin siquiera solicitar la ayuda del francés, que había empezado a explicarle dónde estaban y qué ruta era la apropiada para que no le siguieran. Daría más vuelta pero al menos estaría más seguro. En realidad, Antonio no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que decía. Algunos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza y le hicieron interrumpirle bruscamente, tomarle de las manos y mirarle con decisión.

- Huye tú también.

Silencio.

- ¿Qué? -logró articular el rubio.

- Huye tú también. -repitió.

- Antonio, yo no...

- Yo sí que no. No pienso dejarte atrás. Sé que no estás libre de culpa pero aún estoy más seguro de que tu lugar no está aquí. Desde que volviste, no has sonreído de corazón ni una sola vez. No te comportas como lo hacías en mi casa. Sólo veo en ti la angustia y eso me angustia a mí también.

- Llevo años así. No es para tanto... -desvió la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de todo aquello, pero era bien cierto.

- Durante esos años yo no sabía nada. Ahora sé eso y otra cosa aún más importante, sigo sintiendo algo por ti y no puedo dejar que sigas aquí. Es imposible que te deje atrás.

- Pero... Esto es todo lo que conozco. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer si salgo de este nido de cuervos? Sería más seguro si lo hacemos como te he dicho antes...

- Si no vienes conmigo, no me voy. -dijo firmemente el hispano.

Francis le miraba atónito ante esta última declaración. Finalmente sonrió, entre tenso y resignado. Era increíble. No entendía cómo lograba que de repente tuviese las cosas tan claras, pero lo hacía.

- Eres bien egoísta e inconsciente cuando quieres, ¿eh? -murmuró. Seguidamente se fue hacia la puerta y le hizo un gesto- Vámonos.

Antonio sonrió triunfal por un breve lapso de tiempo. No tardó en ponerse a su lado. Francis, el cual había entreabierto la puerta, ahora se apoyó contra la pared y abrazó al hispano, el cual no entendió el gesto pero tampoco lo rechazó. Sintió un beso en el pelo y otro en la frente.

- Creo que no va a ser tan fácil, mi querido viejo amigo.

- ¿Eh? -murmuró confundido.

De repente un sonido ensordecedor se produjo a su lado y el pomo de la puerta cayó. Reconoció el ruido, era el sonido de disparos. Francis metió la mano y buscó dentro de la americana hasta que dio con la pequeña pistola.

- No te separes. Cuando te avise, sígueme. Yo te cubriré las espaldas.

- ¿Y quién te las va a cubrir a ti?

Pero el galo ya no le escuchaba. Había abierto la puerta y le había pegado un tiro en la pierna al que había disparado primero. El tipo gritó algo a un compañero suyo en un idioma que ninguno de los dos entendieron. Antonio se apresuró a silenciarle. Le dio un golpe que no lo iba a matar pero que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente.

Francis, eficiente, había localizado al compañero del que había tumbado en el suelo, apuntó y lo abatió. Hubiese sido ridículamente fácil terminar con su vida, pero no iba a hacerlo. Nunca le había agradado matar a gente y, ahora que Antonio le quería a su lado, no podía ensuciarse más las manos. El español se había apoderado de la pistola mientras el rubio se encargaba del otro tipo.

- ¿Lo has matado?

- No te preocupes. Le he disparado en una pierna y un brazo. Simplemente no va a poder seguirnos. Aunque con los gritos de estos y los disparos, seguro que hemos dado la alarma a los demás. Ven por aquí.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezó a escucharse movimiento de gentes por todas partes en aquel edificio. Sabían que era la señal que indicaba que se estaban mobilizando para intentar encontrarles y capturarles. O quizás directamente para matarles. Las rutas de huída que Francis había planeado estaban bastante cubiertas y no podía pensar en la manera de salir de allí sin que aquello se convirtiese en una carnicería de la que posiblemente no saldrían victoriosos. Francis tenía algo claro: Prefería que uno sobreviviese a que muriesen ambos. Y, si sólo uno tenía que vivir, era obvio que deseaba que fuese Antonio. No iba a cometer otro error con él. Estaba cansado de equivocarse una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida. Era el momento de hacer las cosas bien, aunque fuese lo último que hiciese.

Entraron en un almacén pequeño que se encontraba cerca de las escaleras de emergencia. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y lleno de una capa de polvo que empezaba a ocultar el color real de las cosas que había en la estancia. Había estanterías por doquier, cargadas de cajas y otros objetos que ni tan siquiera se pararon a examinar con atención. A la derecha había otra puerta, que comunicaba con un despacho y la otra, a la izquierda, daba a otro pasillo. Se quedaron sentados sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente tras un rato de huir de un rincón a otro.

Antonio tiró el arma al suelo, frustrado. No tenía más balas. Ya le había anunciado a Francis que le quedaban pocas. No había conseguido más y ahora ya no tenía con qué cubrirles. Sólo les quedaba la de Francis.

- Escúchame, Antonio. Te voy a explicar esto bien rápido y debes entenderlo. Tenemos que separarnos. Yo les atraeré y tú mientras huirás, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me las apañaré para escapar por otra parte.

- ¡No quiero irme sin ti!

- Quiero que te vayas. Que pienses en la facilidad con la que te abandoné hace diez años y tú hagas lo mismo. Esta vez será diferente. -le sonrió con picardía- Esta vez volveré a por ti.

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Francis no podía irse solo. Si le pillaban, lo matarían por traición. Seguro. Pero también comprendía que lo que decía tenía sentido. Empezaron a escucharse disparos fuera.

- No me mires así~ Está ese dicho español: "Mala hierba nunca muere". -dijo Francis con rintintín mientras volvía a cargar la recámara de la pistola- Huiré a casa de una conocida. Cuando esté a salvo te mandaré algún mensaje.

- Francis, yo...

Antonio detuvo su frase. Un dolor punzante y abrasivo se cebaba en su hombro, que ahora sangraba. Una de las balas había atravesado la estancia y le había alcanzado.

- ¡Antonio!

- E-estoy bien... -dijo el español llevándose la mano al hombro.

- Joder... Tienes que salir de aquí ya. Esto no va a dejar de sangrar con facilidad. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sólo es el hombro. Vamos. T-tú eras el hombre del plan. Esto sólo significa que iré un poco más lento.

- No puedo dejarte herido.

- Tú lo dijiste. Si vamos juntos tenemos menos posibilidades. -vio su rostro de indecisión- Déjate de sentimientos. Hemos terminado. Ahora vete.

- Siempre has sido un cabezota... -dijo el rubio a disgusto.

- ¡Francis! D-déjame decirte algo más.

El galo se acercó a él. Antonio cogió sus manos con una fuerza que le impresionó. En su mirada se leía decisión y, por un instante, Francis no supo qué iba a oír y se sentía tremendamente intrigado.

- Esta vez, yo te protegeré. Voy a sacarte de todo esto. Me aseguraré de ponerlos a todos entre rejas y que así no te tengas que pasar la vida huyendo porque quisiste ayudarme. Voy a salvarte. Lo juro.

Francis se había quedado sin palabras. ¿De dónde sacaba las fuerzas? No sólo había sido torturado por el sádico de Arthur, ahora tenía una herida de bala en el hombro y, aún así, decía que iba a rescatarle. Posó las manos sobre sus mejillas y le besó. Antonio sintió el fuerte contraste del frío del metal de la pistola contra su mejilla izquierda y la tibieza de los labios del galo contra los suyos. Ni siquiera sabían cómo habían sido capaces de centrarse en aquello cuando al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban voces y algún disparo más.

- No te mueras, ¿vale? -murmuró Francis cuando se separó.

- Tú tampoco. -dijo Antonio sonriendo con cierto dolor atormentando sus facciones.

El galo se levantó y disparó contra la puerta. Este nuevo impacto la abrió y no tardaron en asomarse. Por culpa de eso, casi le vuela la cabeza a uno. Se fue hacia la puerta que daba al despacho. Antonio se quedó agazapado tras unas cajas, guardando todo el silencio que la herida le permitía. Escuchó sus gritos y cómo afirmaban que Antonio se había ido con él.

Cuando se hizo el silencio, el de cabellos castaños se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta por la que Francis se había marchado. Confiaría en él, creería de nuevo en sus palabras. Se giró y salió al pasillo. Encontró la ruta de escape libre y pronto se alejaba del lugar.

Sin embargo, su mente se encontraba en el edificio, con Francis. Estaría bien. Volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

**ADFASDFS qué estrés que tengo con esto de pre-vacaciones dejar todo atado para que no se me quede nada pendiente. Siguiente capítulo es el último y luego hay un epílogo. De este capítulo hay dibujo pero dudo que pueda subirlo antes de irme así que lo pondré junto al del siguiente capítulo cuando regrese. Recordad que hasta el 24-25 no creo que actualice ;v; Intentaré que no pase de esa semana, lo juro.**

**Comento los reviews que me han llegado**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Actualizo antes de irme de vacaciones...arrf... Espero que valoréis el esfuerzo ;w; Pues sí, Antonio tampoco lo pasó muy bien la verdad... xD Sí que vi que tú eras la que más se preguntó por qué se hizo policía así que me gusta que no te lo esperaras. Se quieren siii, se lo dijerooon~ honhonhon xDDD Alfred está enamorado y por eso está cambiado XDDD**

_Candy Darla, _**ueeeh! No lo esperabas~ 8D Me alegra que no se esperen cosas de las que escribo. Soy feliz XDDD Bueno es que se acerca al final. Ahora tiene que haber de todo. Es como una traca final xDDD ¿Cómo no va a estar enfadado y molesto cuando intenta forzar a Antonio? ouo me alegra que te haya gustado tanto**

_hethetli, _**xDDDD woah! Qué efusividad... Sí, Jones está colgado de Arthur aunque el pobrecillo aunque haya tenido ese arrebato psicópata es que le tiene engañao...Harás un dibujo? Quiero verlo XDDDDDD La vida le cambió con Francis pero le quiere así que no puede quejarse mucho xDDD**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**siii se quiereeen xDDDD Awww la euforia XDDD Bueno, son mafiosos, son raros, que no te extrañe XDDDD Darkcharacters rules XDDD Son los más versátiles en realidad XDDDD Yo soy fan de los personajes algo retorcidos. Tampoco sin pasarse demasiado. Ohohoho cada vez me quieres más 8D *le wink ***

_piripipi, _**adoro el nick XDDDDD bueno, no me molesta, gracias por al menos dejar un comentario, se agradece mucho ;v; 3 Gracias, intentaba que se mantuviera la tensión en la actualidad y que fuese más relajado durante todo. Ahahaha me venía al pelo meter insinuaciones de SpUK xDDDD Bueno, ve el chupetón pero en este capi ya se ha visto que le ha tocado un poco más. No violado pero sí tocado. Ale, actualizado**

_Yuyies,_ **ya estaba hecho con la intención de que fuese todo lo inesperado posible. Así que me doy por satisfecha ouo Yo creo que Alfred de abogado seguro que sería bastante cool. Le puedo imaginar metiéndose en los casos más locos y cosas así xDD Claro, a nadie le gusta que le toquen a la persona a la que quieren o que la persona a la que quieren no tenga interés en ella XD es normal XD Ha sido forzada porque cree que le van a hacer daño en el fondo y, sobre todo, porque la situación no es la mejor para irse declarando amor mutuo, la verdad XDD Gracias, disfrutaré a mil!****  
**

**AFASDFKASÑD *XDDDD * Y eso es todo por esta vez**

**¡Nos leemos cuando vuelva de las vacaciones!**

**¡Sus quierooo! *lanza besos y corre hacia el infinito***

**Miruru.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**En mis recuerdos**

**Capítulo 10**

Se despertó respirando agitadamente. Su mano izquierda se fue hacia el costado como acto reflejo. De hecho, le dolía. Ya no sabía si era un dolor real o puramente psicológico. Hacía un par de meses que no soñaba con ese día. Se incorporó en la cama y suspiró pesadamente. Sintió que su media melena rozaba un poco los hombros, produciéndole cosquillas. Había decidido cortársela tras lograr escapar. De hecho, se había dejado el pelo bien corto, igual que cuando era pequeño. Creía en que así había menos posibilidad de que alguien le reconociese. Con el paso de los meses, arreglándoselo cuidadosamente, se lo había dejado crecer. Se rascó la tripa después de bostezar sonoramente. Ese sueño le había dejado un poco afectado. Siempre lo hacía. Recordaba a la perfección lo que seguía al momento en el que el sueño se había cortado esta vez, el momento amargo en el que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y dejar a Antonio allí. Se recordaba a sí mismo huyendo por los pasillos, disparando siempre con cuidado de no matar a nadie. Entonces sucedió aquella punzada en su torso y la sangre manó. Aún así, se obligó a seguir corriendo. No supo cómo demonios logró dar con la salida, eso sí, pudo ver a Arthur, en una ventana de los pisos superiores, observándole con pura rabia. Francis sonrió de lado, orgulloso, y le hizo un corte de mangas al inglés antes de huir de ahí definitivamente.

Se dejó caer sobre las sábanas blancas pegando un sonoro suspiro. Su cuerpo estaba libre de cualquier prenda de ropa y convenientemente la sábana le cubría sus partes nobles. No hacía frío en aquella isla tropical, no había necesidad de llevar nada más. Volvió a sentir una punzada, bajó la vista hacia su torso y vio la cicatriz que le había quedado del disparo que encajó en ese entonces.

Tuvo que acudir a un médico ilegal al que había ido en otras ocasiones y esperó escondido en una especie de zulo que había comprado sin decirle nada a nadie. Consiguió llamar y entonces encontró una vía de escape, bien lejos de Francia. Supo que Antonio estaba a salvo ya que salió en el periódico. Lo trataron como una desaparición y en los dos que pudo leer, nada se mencionaba de Arthur. Era lo mejor.

Entonces tomó un avión hacia las islas. Reservó hasta tres vuelos a su nombre, dos asientos en trenes y otros dos con nombres falsos en otras dos compañías. Durante las largas horas que duró el trayecto, Francis no pudo descansar tranquilamente. Cualquier movimiento le hacía pensar que iba a morir. Cuando el hombre de cuatro filas más allá se levantaba y se estiraba, esperaba que en una de esas sacara una pistola y le matase. Casi cualquier persona en ese avión le parecía tener las intenciones. Aterrizaron y nada pasó. Allí se encontró con ella.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento.

- Vamos a ir a la pla- Ay, maldito cerdo, ¿aún sigues desnudo? Te tengo dicho que duermas con ropa.

- Y yo te tengo dicho que no entres sin llamar o más de un día vas a tener que verme desnudo.

- Ya lo sé, ya... No sería la primera vez. ¿Tienes clase de cocina hoy?

- No, el profesor tenía que ir a no sé dónde y anuló la clase.

- Acompáñame a la playa entonces.

La mujer se fue y le dejó solo. Francis gruñó a disgusto. Hacía cosa de dos años que estaba allí, viviendo bajo su techo, no podía negarse. Bueno, entre el chantaje de un inglés psicópata y cejudo y el chantaje de una adorable y hermosa mujer de larga melena negra, prefería esta última opción, por supuesto. Sabía que Sheila se había mudado a Seychelles hacía años. Negocios no del todo legales que le habían proporcionado el dinero suficiente para montar una empresa limpia que le producía grandes beneficios. Le explicó brevemente la situación, le suplicó y ella dijo que podía venir. Cuando la vio, encontró a una mujer exitosa y deslumbrante. Además casada. Un armario de casi dos metros que le había mirado como si le estuviese amenazando de muerte era el afortunado. Se le pasaron las ganas de decirle algún piropo a Sheila.

Le había acabado dando trabajo en la cocina de su casa, así Francis no se arriesgaba a que le vieran demasiado. Solía usar sombreros y gafas de sol contínuamente, para cubrir sus rasgos. Lo bueno de trabajar para Sheila es que le pagaba bien, le permitía relajarse y, además, le pagaba cursillos de formación que le estaban convirtiendo en todo un chef de cocina.

Vivía la buena vida, no podía negarlo. Hacía bastante que no tenía noticias de Lyon. Progresivamente dejó de mirar en internet. Después de ver asesinatos y robos, Francis se quedaba en vilo mientras pensaba en la seguridad de Antonio.

Un año no había debilitado sus sentimientos. El galo empezaba a sentirse paranoico. A veces le parecía escucharle reír pero sólo era alguien con voz similar. También le daba la impresión de verlo entre la gente y en ocasiones deseaba pegarse bien fuerte porque la persona en cuestión no se parecía en nada.

Confiaba en Antonio. Le dio a entender con sus palabras que regresaría a su lado. Aunque, al paso que iba, podía imaginar que el español reharía su vida antes de que volviesen a encontrarse. Quizás ya salía con alguna mujer imponente que le llamaba Antoine y le besaba con deseo.

Ugh. Lo enfermaba tremendamente. Sabía que un día, en un ataque de celos y paranoia, agarraría un vuelo hacia Francia y se suicidaría con tal de ver de nuevo a Antonio. Volvería por la puerta grande, sin miedo, le besaría, lo haría suyo y entonces que viniese Arthur y acabase con su miserable vida. No le importaría. Habría visto esos ojos verdes y esos cabellos despeinados de color marrón por última vez y se habría abierto un hueco en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a elegir unas bermudas. Aún así, estuvo plantado delante del armario blanco de madera y espejos en las puertas durante al menos quince minutos. Se puso una camisa blanca que se abrochó hasta la mitad, cogió las gafas de sol y un sombrerito blanco para cubrirse la cabeza. No quería que le diese una insolación. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación: el lecho de matrimonio con las sábanas revueltas a causa de haber dormido sobre ellas y un par de cojines por el suelo, un silloncito pequeño al lado de la ventana, abierta y cubierta por unas cortinas que ondeaban a causa del aire caliente que entraba del exterior.

No. No se había dejado nada que fuese a necesitar luego. Cuando bajó y se reencontró con Sheila en la puerta, ésta le observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya no sabía si tardabas porque eres lentísimo o porque habías ignorado mi petición. Eres como una tortuga.

- Me pregunto cuándo lo asumirás y dejarás de repetirlo una y otra vez. No es la primera ocasión que me dicen algo así y, si no he cambiado en una década y algo, no voy a cambiar ahora. Ríndete.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente y empezó a caminar hacia la playa. Era obvio que no podría conseguir nada. Llevaba ese tiempo intentándolo y no lo había logrado. Casi no le había contado cosas sobre Antonio y eso que ella también le conocía. Sabía que era policía y también había visto que Francis le había enviado cartas. No pudo entender nada de lo que le decía, sólo le sonaba a pura incoherencia. Después el rubio le había contado que se trataba de un código para que sólo él pudiera leerlo. La fecha, que no coincidía con la del momento, era en la que habían empezado a salir hacía años y era una prueba de que la carta era suya. Luego, si contaba el número de palabras y cogía el día, mes, y año encontraría un código postal, una palabra que era la calle y las iniciales del país que si las ponía por Internet, todo en conjunto, sin duda le daría la dirección.

Sheila estaba sorprendida con todo aquello, aunque pensó que nunca lograría descifrar algo así si su marido tuviera que enviarle una carta. Recordaba bien el momento en que le había preguntado a Francis si no temía que Antonio nunca comprendiera el mensaje. En el rostro del francés se había dibujado una sonrisa resignada y melancólica.

- ¿Es que piensas tirarte toda la vida esperándole? -preguntó Sheila en aquel entonces.

- Supongo que no podría hacerlo. El tiempo es cruel, no me gusta estar solo, lo he comprobado. Creo que con los años conoceré a alguien y quizás decida que quiero pasar el tiempo con esa persona. Si es una mujer, quizás incluso tener hijos.

- ¿Ves? Tampoco está tan mal. Podrías vivir una vida normal a pesar que Antonio no entienda nunca tu mensaje.

- Nunca dejaré de pensar en él. Nunca dejaré de quererle. Por mucho que yo creyese que durante este tiempo no era así, que le había olvidado, no era verdad. En cuanto le volví a ver de nuevo, un montón de recuerdos volvieron y mis sentimientos también. Es la primera persona de la que me enamoré.

- Es tan romántico que hasta me saldrán caries. Ojalá mi cariñito y yo tuviésemos una historia así. Aunque no puedo quejarme. Le partió la cara a un hombre por protegerme cuando intentaban robarme. Es bastante impactante también. Una buena historia que contar a la hora del té.

- Sin duda. -dijo Francis riendo.

Había pasado más de cinco meses desde que envió esas cartas y no había recibido respuesta alguna desde Francia. No le pasaron desapercibidas las numerosas ocasiones en las que el galo visitaba el buzón, con la esperanza de encontrar una misiva que fuese dirigida a él. Al principio, la falta de resultados le dejaba abatido y el humor de perros le duraba durante días. Después, poco a poco, se acostumbró a no encontrar nada. De vez en cuando lo comprobaba, pero por norma general ya ni se acercaba al buzón.

Pasear por la playa era agradable. Su marido se encontraba fuera y si paseaba sola los tíos acudían como moscas. Era pesado y si iba con Francis se evitaba problemas. En cuanto veían que charlaban, aunque no estuviesen muy juntos y cada uno fuese un poco a su aire, los que le observaban pensaban que eran pareja y les dejaban en paz.

A Francis no le gustaba demasiado aquella estrategia. A ella le iba bien porque tenía pareja, pero él, si observaba a cualquier mujer, éstas le devolvían una mirada de desprecio. Claro, creían que intentaba ligar con ellas cuando su novia, barra, esposa estaba aún delante. No es que buscara nada. Bueno, nada además de sexo. Era un hombre y tenía instintos básicos que cubrir. No podía estar años dependiendo de su mano. Eso sería bastante patético.

- Hey, Francis, Francis. -dijo Sheila excitada. Había venido corriendo hasta él y ahora le agarraba del brazo y le zarandeaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Espero que no salgas de nuevo con eso de: "¿No es ese Johnny Depp?" No lo fue ninguna de las treinta veces que lo has dicho.

- ¡No seas imbécil! -espetó ella pellizcándole el brazo con ganas. Entonces señaló hacia- ¿No es ese Antonio?

De repente captó todo su interés, aunque lo perdió igual de rápido. Si bien era igual de alto y tenía el cabello castaño, un montón de cosas más eran diferentes. Francis suspiró resignado e intentó proseguir con el paseo. Sin embargo, Sheila le tomó de nuevo del brazo y le impidió seguir.

- Franciiiis... -dijo arrastrando la última vocal, como si eso fuese a darle fuerzas- Te estoy hablando, no me ignores sin decir nada. Ese se parece a Antonio.

- Escúchame bien, pequeña ignorante.

- Te recuerdo que esta pequeña ignorante es asquerosamente rica.

- Es cierto que Antonio coincide perfectamente con esa altura y que su color de pelo es igual de castaño. Factor número uno: ese tipo tiene el pelo largo. Factor dos: tiene... -bajó el tono de voz- Tiene dos cicatrices en la espalda. -subió de nuevo el tono. Esta vez a uno que parecía mofarse de ella- No es Antonio, tonta~

- ¿Francis?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y desvió la mirada hacia la voz. El chico se había girado y pudo reconocer las facciones tan familiares del hispano. Sus ojos verdes le miraban sorprendidos y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa. Es que no podía evitarlo si Francis le miraba con esa expresión de desconcierto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le dejó tiempo. Mejor que lo asimilara. Miró a Sheila.

- No os encontraba. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, Sheila. -dijo Antonio.

- Claro que no. No podría olvidarme de un tipo tan guapetón. -el español rio ante su ocurrencia- Es que Francis no se creía que eras tú.

- Ya veo, ya... Sigue sin reaccionar el muy idiota. Quizás se piensa que soy un espejismo. Menos mal que no le dijiste antes que iba a venir. Capaz era de tildarte de mentirosa.

Francis seguía en su mundo de incomprensión. Antonio. Estaba allí. Tenía el pelo largo. Igualmente estaba tan atractivo con ese bañador rojo y el torso al descubierto... Pero tenía tantas preguntas... No sabía qué decirle primero.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -esa fue por la que se decidió.

- He venido a convertirme en monje. -dijo muy serio. Francis le observó atónito y eso hizo que Antonio riese- ¡No te lo creas! He venido a buscarte. Te lo prometí, ¿verdad? Me ha costado bastante tiempo pero he logrado meter a Arthur entre rejas.

- No puede ser... -dijo casi sin palabras el galo. El de cabellos castaños volvió a reír.

- Oye, ¿tan poca confianza me tienes? Si quieres saber los detalles, te los puedo contar.

- Tienes el pelo larguísimo... -dijo Francis estirando un brazo y, con cautela, como si temiese que se desvaneciese por culpa de su osadía, acercó su mano hasta que finalmente tomó un mechón de su cabello castaño entre sus dedos. Era real.

- He estado de juicios y trabajo hasta las cejas desde que escapamos. Tenía una promesa que cumplir. No he tenido tiempo ni de cortarme el pelo.

- Pues Francis tiene bastante experiencia en eso, ¿verdad? -dijo Sheila sonriendo con picardía.

El rubio asintió, torpe. Le parecía estar dentro de un sueño y no quería despertarse. Hacía pocas horas había estado viendo a Antonio igual que hacía esos años. De repente estaba delante. Cambiado, pero él al fin y al cabo. De repente vio que volvía a sonreírle. Sintió su corazón latir más acelerado.

- Eso sería genial. Ya pensaba que tendría que ir a gastar el dinero en el peluquero.

- Decidido. Podéis estar en el jardín de casa. Yo voy a visitar a una amiga. -dijo Sheila guiñando un ojo- Adiós, parejita.

- Esta no cambiará nunca... -dijo Francis suspirando pesadamente.

Durante el camino, el francés se sintió cohibido. ¿Cómo podía darle miedo tocarle cuando al mismo tiempo lo que más deseaba era eso mismo? El que hablaba más era Antonio, que señalaba y preguntaba por todo. Cuando una vez rozó un poco su espalda a la vez que le señalaba el camino que debían seguir, volvió a fijarse en las cicatrices de que habían por su piel. Parecían curadas. Preparó la mesa y silla en el jardín que era enorme. Antonio estaba fascinado. Tenía césped y flores a pesar de que el clima era seco y se veía bien cuidado. La silla era de hierro pintado de color mimbre y tenía encima un cojín que hacía que sentarse fuese aún más cómodo. La mesa era de té, no demasiado grande y de madera del mismo color. Aunque no era la mesa ideal para comer, Francis tenía más que suficiente para poner todo lo que necesitaba para cortarle el pelo. Le puso una bata para que el cabello no se le colase por las ropas y se quedase por el cuerpo y le miró de soslayo.

- ¿Quieres que te lo corte como siempre? -inquirió.

- Sí, por favor. Es bastante pesado tenerlo tan largo. Ya me molesta.

En el silencio, el ruido de la tijera cortando cabello era lo que se escuchaba. Antonio encontraba agradable aquella mano acariciando su pelo y cabeza a medida que lo iba cortando.

- Tienes la melena más corta, me trae recuerdos. -dijo Antonio mirando hacia el jardín con una sonrisa melancólica. Francis también sonrió.

- Lo he llevado más corto aún, pero ya me he cansado. Creo que encuentro divertido tener que cuidarlo para que esté perfecto.

- Suena como si necesitaras tener que cuidar algo y, a falta de una persona, decidiste dejar que fuese tu pelo.

- Puede ser. -dijo el galo sonriendo con cierta tristeza. Le parecía bastante curioso que con extrema facilidad Antonio pudiera leer lo que había en lo más profundo de su alma. No conocía a nadie que lo pudiera hacer mejor que él.

Se hizo un silencio largo. Francis deseaba preguntarle acerca de sus heridas y acerca de cómo había logrado detener y juzgar por fin a Arthur pero, por otra parte, no sabía si era el momento adecuado. Además, estaban en una situación bastante agradable: Antonio, con sólo un bañador dejando que acariciara su cabello (vale, para cortárselo, pero podía acariciárselo igualmente). Antonio por su parte esperaba que el galo le preguntara algo. ¿Es que no le producía un mínimo de curiosidad? Aquella había sido su gran lucha y había salido victorioso de ella. Estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo pero también deseaba la admiración de Francis. El empujón que había necesitado para pelear como si le fuese la vida en ello se lo había dado él. Se había esforzado tanto para que no tuviera que preocuparse; al menos durante una temporada.

- Vale, ya no puedo resistir la intriga. Cuéntame todo lo que ha ocurrido. No entiendo nada. -dijo de repente Francis. El hispano rió entre dientes. Eso ya estaba mejor. Aunque el francés se enfurruñó ligeramente- ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?

- Por un momento pensé que no ibas a preguntarme nada. La verdad es que estaba un poco decepcionado porque esperaba que lo hicieras

- Estaba esperando al momento idóneo. Hay cosas que se deben decir en un instante preciso.

- ¿Es ahora el momento preciso? -dijo Antonio sonriendo con picardía- Siempre puedo esperar a contarte la historia más tarde.

- Anda~ No seas así. Ya te he dicho que quiero escucharlo. Ya termino de cortarte el cabello. -dijo mientras le acababa de quitar los pequeños pelos que se le habían quedado por el cuello. Una vez hubo acabado, Francis le quitó lo que impedía que le cayera por el cuerpo y se sentó a su lado, en otra silla- Ya está. Ya puedes contar.

- Después de huir de allí, estuvimos investigando todos los cabos sueltos. En ese momento yo sabía dónde llevaba a cabo su actividad y establecimos una vigilancia intensa. Lo teníamos casi todo para detenerle pero nos faltaban pruebas. Y, de repente, recibimos ayuda de quien menos esperábamos. El loco ese, Gilbert, nos dio un extenso dosier con pruebas acerca de negocios ilegales. Y, con eso, pudimos meterles entre rejas. Aceleramos el papeleo y logramos, en pocos meses, celebrar el juicio. Tuvimos que convertir el caso en algo así como asunto de interés para el estado entero ya que ponía en peligro la seguridad de la gente.

- Wow... No puedo creer que Gilbert te ayudara sin pedirte nada a cambio.

- No sólo me ayudó en eso, también se las arregló para exculparte. Dijo que tú trabajabas para él, de cocinero, desde hace mucho tiempo, y sacó un contrato de la nada, firmado por ti. De repente habías estado incluso cotizando. No sé ni cuando firmaste eso...

- No recuerdo haber firmado... Oh, espera. Me hizo firmar un papel pero dijo que era porque quería tener un recuerdo de un amigo y, aunque me parecía raro, pensé que no había nada malo en ello.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué amigo pide firmas a sus amigos? No sé para qué la quería originalmente, aunque quizás fuera para lo que luego me dijo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Que si querías de verdad trabajar para él, que te daría un puesto. Si hubiera sido una persona normal, podría haberle detenido, pero como tiene ese estúpido certificado médico, no hay quien lo meta en la cárcel. Aunque ahora le debo una ya que te ayudó. Te hubieras visto salpicado y hubiesen emitido una orden de búsqueda y captura contra ti.

- No entiendo cómo Alfred pudo perder un juicio así. ¿Tan decisivas eran las pruebas? Me cuesta imaginar que no se lo tomara como un reto personal.

Su confusión fue patente cuando de repente Antonio empezó a reír. Vale, ¿eso qué tenía de gracioso? Lo pensó durante un rato y no podía encontrar una respuesta lógica. El hispano, viendo que Francis no comprendía y que empezaba a parecer frustrado, decidió contarle y no tenerle durante más rato en vilo.

- Alfred abandonó a Arthur. -la cara de asombro de Francis era casi aún más divertida que la de confusión- Yo hablé con él el día que detuvieron al otro. Le expliqué que no quería todo aquello de lo que me había culpado cuando me pegó con aquel bate de béisbol.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estúpido abogado! ¡Sabía que te había golpeado! Está loco.

- El caso es que le pregunté si aquello le merecía la pena y no me contestó nada. De repente, dos días antes del juicio, Jones fue y le dijo que no iba a seguir siendo su abogado más. Según me dijeron, tuvieron una fuerte disputa y lo que sí llegó a mis oídos fue Arthur maldiciéndome. Creo que le mencionó mi nombre. El otro se quedó bastante afectado.

Se hizo otro silencio. No se esperaba eso de Alfred, aunque podía imaginar con claridad que se cansaría de tanto aceptar ese falso amor que Arthur le profesaba. ¿Para qué defender a un hombre que se divertía jugando con él y lo que sentía? Con ese carácter tan fuerte que tenía, no comprendía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso de la espalda? Me dijiste que tu padre no te lo había hecho, no me mentías, ¿verdad?

- No te mentía. -desvió la mirada, sonriendo un poco tenso- Lo siento, estas marcas son por culpa de Arthur. Fue un error por mi parte. El último día de juicio, ya después de que el juez le hubiera condenado, se escapó de los policías e intentó venirse a por mí. Antes de que se acercara demasiado, le golpeé y entonces empezó a tambalearse. Tenía una expresión extraña y afectada en la cara así que pensé que quizás no había controlado mi fuerza y le había golpeado excesivamente fuerte. Parecía que se iba a caer así que me acerqué y lo aguanté, sujetándole por la cintura, como en un abrazo. Llevaba una navaja guardada en algún sitio. Lo siguiente que sé es que me dolía un montón la espalda. Sé que había gritos y que otros policías abatieron a Arthur. Poco después me desplomé y perdí el conocimiento. Por suerte no tocó ningún órgano importante.

Francis estiró sus brazos, apoyó una de las manos en la nuca del español y empujó su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su propio hombro. El otro brazo le envolvió en un abrazo. Antonio había abierto los ojos, sorprendido y luego simplemente se quedó allí, quieto, percibiendo con fuerza ese perfume dulce que siempre solía llevar. No hacía falta que le abrazara de esa manera, la herida ya casi no dolía y no es que se sintiera tan terrible por tener que llevar esa marca en su espalda casi seguramente de por vida. Pero no podía rechazar al francés cuando le tenía entre sus brazos de esa manera.

- No hace falta que te preocupes. Ya no duele, estoy bien. Te lo digo en serio. -dijo el hispano.

- Me da la sensación de que no he podido protegerte como debería. Creo que no soy más que una carga para ti. Dijiste que ibas a salvarme y mira la herida que tienes.

- No seas idiota. -dijo empujándole con las manos para apartarle y poder mirarle a los ojos- Mi mayor motivación eras tú, pero también quería librar a la gente de esa escoria. No me importa tener esta cicatriz y tampoco debería importarte a ti. Así que no asumas que eres una carga o que sólo me traes desgracia. Pensaba que eras tú el que iba diciendo por ahí que me querías. ¿O ya se te ha pasado en un año?

- ¡Claro que no se me ha pasado! -dijo el francés enfurruñado- Sigo queriéndote. Te he echado mucho de menos. Deseaba verte. Incluso me moría de celos pensando que quizás habrías rehecho tu vida.

- También quería hablarte de esto, Francis. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuimos oficialmente algo, tú y yo. Sé que te dije que sentía algo por ti... -se fijó en la expresión que había adoptado el galo, como si le hubiera dicho que se muriese o algo igual de impactante- No me mires así. No quiero decir que ya no sienta nada tras este año. No te formes tus propias ideas, estúpido gabacho. -suspiró pesadamente- Lo que quería decir es que te quiero, pero no es igual que antes. No es de la misma manera intensa. Por lo tanto, no puedo decirte que estamos en el punto en el que lo dejamos. No podemos seguir desde ahí.

- ¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo! -se quejó el francés.

- Deja de comportarte como un idiota sordo. No estoy diciendo que no quiera estar contigo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que no puede ser como antes tan pronto, de sopetón. -dijo Antonio levantándose de la silla y caminando un par de pasos. Francis no tardó en levantarse. No iba a dejar que se escapara, si eso era lo que tenía en mente. Ya le dejó escapar suficiente tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Qué debemos empezar desde el principio. No voy a dejar que intentes acostarte conmigo ya el primer día.

- ¿¡Por qué no!? Desde que nos volvimos a ver que llevo deseándolo y ahora me dices que no. Y que tampoco podemos seguir donde lo dejamos. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debo hacer como si no te conociese o qué?

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera me has pedido que...! -espetó indignado- Bah. Anda y que te den.

Francis se había quedado desconcertado. Esa frase inacabada le había dejado de repente confundido. Entonces pensó en todo lo que le había dicho y su mente por fin hizo clic. Aunque no fuera a ser como la primera vez, sí podían empezar desde el principio. Y recordaba bien cómo habían iniciado aquella aventura que no había terminado bien. Se fue tras él, corriendo, y aquello hizo que Antonio también acelerara el paso. Ambos parecían idiotas mientras corrían en círculos por el jardín. Francis le gritaba que parase y el español le maldecía y le decía que le dejase en paz. De repente el rubio se arriesgó, se tiró hacia él y lo placó contra el césped. Se apartó un poco para subir y quedar más cerca de su rostro.

- P-perdón. No me has dejado otra opción. Además, sigo siendo penoso a la hora de correr. -dijo el galo respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Antonio le miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro y finalmente sonrió de manera cálida y cariñosa. Francis notó su corazón latir un poco más rápido durante unos segundos. Iba a decir algo cuando de repente el hispano tiró de él y lo tumbó contra el césped, quedando de este modo encima del francés. Tenía algunos trocitos de hierba por el pelo y otros pegados a la piel y aún de ese modo Francis lo encontraba atractivo. Trató de levantar los brazos pero las manos de Antonio, sobre ellos, le impidieron dicho movimiento. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio ya no intentaba levantar los brazos, los soltó y apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado de su rostro. Se inclinó más y cuando sus labios casi rozaban, habló en un susurro.

- Sí. Sí que quiero salir contigo.

Francis intentó acortar distancias pero de repente la mano de Antonio le empujó contra el pasto de nuevo. Bufó frustrado ante aquello. Sin embargo, pronto tuvo lo que quería. Pronto sus labios rozaron los suyos y pudo recordar por fin lo tibios que eran. El segundo beso fue más intenso, sus bocas se encontraron más y pudieron sentir su aliento. Aunque no iban más rápido, se tomaban el tiempo que creían conveniente para saborear aquel contacto que llevaban esperando más de un año.

Francis rodeó con sus manos la cintura del español y le hizo rodar hacia un lado, para volver a estar ahora él encima. Perdió el control, besó a Antonio con deseo y, con el permiso del susodicho, que había entreabierto los labios, introdujo su lengua en su boca, buscando la del hispano. Después de este tiempo, volvieron a reencontrarse y saludarse. Cuando se separó para tomar aire, Antonio se apresuró a pararle. Lo de empezar desde el principio iba en serio. Como no le detuviese, era capaz de meterle mano ahí mismo. Y lo que no era mano también.

- Poco a poco. ¿Vale? Cuando te lo he dicho no era coña.

- ¿Ahora te has convertido en una mujer? Porque esa frase suena a una que podría bien decir. Como si fueses ahora una virgen que nunca ha probado los placeres de la carne.

- ¿Me ves cuerpo de mujer? -dijo Antonio arqueando una ceja.

A veces Francis decía unas cosas muy raras. Además ponía unos ejemplos extrañísimos y estrambóticos que podían dejar desorientado a cualquiera. Después de esa frase, el rubio paseó sus ojos azules por el cuerpo bien formado del español. Primero de arriba abajo y luego viceversa. Al ver el tiempo que se tomaba en esa pantomima, Antonio sonrió resignadamente. Si es que no tenía remedio...

- No, no tienes cuerpo de mujer. Aunque tienes un cuerpazo que está para mojar pan. ¿Sigues en tus trece con eso de ir poco a poco?

- Sí. Pero no desesperes, quizás el día menos pensado te necesito desesperadamente y me lanzo sobre ti. -la cara de Francis era de sorpresa y delirio mental. A saber qué guarradas se estaba imaginando. Bueno, mejor no preguntar. El ignorante era feliz.

- Juro que voy a volver a lograr que estés de nuevo perdidamente enamorado de mí. Ya verás.

Antonio le miró con sorpresa y entonces estalló en una sonora carcajada. Era un exagerado. Todo lo llevaba a los extremos. O blanco o negro. Nada de colores intermedios. Pero eso no era nada nuevo, no señor. Lo había olvidado pero en realidad siempre se había comportado así. En aquel entonces, al español le había parecido una manera de ser igualmente divertida. Aprovechando la distracción, Francis besó el cuello del hispano, el cual aún se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Te marcharás pronto a Lyon? No quiero que te vayas, por muchas vidas que puedas salvar allí. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Con tu presencia me ayudas de una manera que no puedes ni imaginar. Sé que no soy racional pero no te vayas pronto. Te necesito a mi lado.

- Pues... De hecho, no me voy a ir pronto. Cogeré un o dos años sabáticos.

La cara de Francis fue de total incomprensión. Le gustaba la idea de estar cerca de Antonio durante uno o dos años pero no le encontraba la lógica. Le podía mucho verle de ese modo. Le empujó ligeramente y se hizo hacia el lado contrario mientras iba riendo.

- Deja que te explique a ver si se te pasa esa cara de: No entiendo nada. Primero tenía unas largas vacaciones pendientes que ya debería haberme tomado y que si no las aprovecho me las quitarán. Después, por mi labor y dedicación con el caso de Arthur, también me han dado días libres. Para terminar debo percibir también la baja por las heridas. Tengo bastante tiempo si me lo propongo. Tenía ganas de visitar una isla tropical así que supongo que estaré ese tiempo por aquí.

- ¿Conmigo? -dijo con una expresión de creciente ilusión el francés. Ahora ya encontraba sentido a todo aquello y le parecía estupendo. ¡Más que eso! ¡Maravilloso!

- Si quieres que pase el rato contigo... Pues no te diré que no. Después de todo, he venido aquí porque había leído tus cartas y sabía que te encontraría.

- Cuando se te acaben las vacaciones puedo volver a Lyon contigo. No quiero separarme de ti.

- Es cierto que podrías volver pero primero tendrías al pesado de Gilbert tratando de reclutarte y si Arthur consiguiera permiso para salir, entonces es posible que quisiera ir a por ti. He estado pensando en la posibilidad de no volver a Lyon.

- ¿En serio? Pero Lyon es donde crecimos...

- De momento, aunque te esté diciendo que quiero ir poco a poco, tengo clara una cosa: Tengo ganas de estar contigo. Si volvemos a Lyon, siempre voy a estar pendiente de si Arthur sale o no e intenta hacer algo contra ti.

Francis se dio cuenta de algo: él tampoco podría estar tranquilo. Y no era ya en el sentido de que su vida estaría en peligro y que Gilbert seguiría insistiendo seguramente hasta el punto en el que le chantajearía. No. Eso era hasta soportable. Lo que ya no era algo que estuviese dispuesto a aguantar era saber que no era el único que estaba en peligro. Arthur sentía tremendo rencor hacia Antonio. La prueba no era sólo todo el tiempo que le había tenido encerrado y durante el cual lo había torturado, además estaba el ataque directo a pesar de saber que el intento de asesinato sólo le haría pasar más tiempo entre rejas. La idea de que el inglés pudiese salir libre e ir a por Antonio para terminar de una vez por todas con su vida era terrorífica. Siempre temería que eso ocurriese, de camino al trabajo o durante éste, o cuando bajase a por el pan o a tirar la basura. En cada instante que el hispano estuviera lejos de él, sufriría por si algo le ocurría.

- Es cierto que vivimos allí gran parte de nuestras vidas, pero también creo que no va a hacerme mal cambiar de lugar. No olvidaré muchas cosas de las que me pasaron allí, el lugar de nuestra primera cita, el parque al que mis padres solían llevarme de pequeño, cuando iba a pasear en bicicleta por el centro... Pero también me trae recuerdos muy dolorosos: como cuando me dejaste, o cuando mi padre me pegaba. De eso último recuerdo muchas veces cosas. Siempre me hace sentirme algo triste. Así que creo que no sería una mala idea cambiar de aires. No puedo decir que nunca vaya a volver a Lyon. Seguro que algún día sentiré melancolía y querré ir, pero no sé cuándo será.

- ¿A dónde irás? -preguntó Francis. Estaba acongojado después de escuchar sus palabras. Como temía, el tema de los maltratos no se le olvidaría con facilidad, por muchos años que pasaran. Intentaba imaginar cómo se habría sentido caminando por calles que le hacían recordar lo sucedido- Podría hablar con Sheila. Ella tiene muchas influencias y quizás podrías trabajar de policía aquí. Yo ahora vivo con ella pero podríamos alquilar un piso juntos. He fastidiado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida y sé que no puedo arreglarlas. El pasado en el pasado. Pero ahora no quiero volver a joderlo todo. Quiero hacer esto bien.

Antonio le había mirado sorprendido durante un segundo antes de sonreír cálidamente. Bueno, parecía que este tiempo había hecho que el francés madurara. No tenía miedo a comprometerse y, ante todo, no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir bajo ningún concepto. Era cierto lo que le dijo antes, no sentía lo mismo que hacía años, pero también se daba cuenta que con cada frase nueva que decía el galo, Antonio recordaba algo que en ese entonces le había cautivado. Las palabras nuevas, muchas de las cuales había deseado escuchar antaño, le hacían enamorarse de nuevo. Francis había dicho que iba a lograr que se enamorara de él y cayera rendido a sus pies. Quizás lo lograría; por mucho que le hubiese gustado negarlo. Tenía la impresión de que volvería a amarle con la misma fuerza que antes, incluso con más intensidad.

- Ya veremos. Tienes el tiempo de las vacaciones para encandilarme. Si lo logras, me pensaré seriamente eso de vivir juntos y trabajar aquí. Ahora creo que me iré al hotel a comer...

- ¡Espera! -dijo Francis interrumpiendo la puesta en marcha del español. Le cogió las manos y le miró con decisión- ¡Comer!

- ¿Eh? ¿Comer? Sí, eso he dicho que quiero hacer. ¿Por qué de repente haces frases tan cortas?

- No seas de tu pueblo. Te invito a comer. Quiero que vayamos a pasear por la playa y luego te invitaré a comer en algún sitio bueno. Conozco unos cuantos a los que podemos ir.

- Huh~... ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

- Absolutamente sí. -dijo Francis sonriendo con picardía.

- Está bien. -replicó el español riendo ante aquel gesto del que había sido su mejor amigo y también su amante- Te concedo esta cita.

- Ya verás. Esta vez no podremos ir a patinar, porque mantener el hielo a esta temperatura sería muy caro, pero con un poco de suerte quizás nos llueva como la primera vez y todo. Y ya sabes cómo terminó esa.

- ¡Eres horrible! -exclamó Antonio riendo- ¡Debería dejar que fueras tú solo a esa cita! Por pasarte de listo conmigo.

- Vamos, si voy solo no es una cita. Es un paseo. Y tampoco me gusta pasear solo cuando sé que hay alguien como tú que podría acompañarme. Ay, Antonio~ No te portes mal con este pobre francés~ Si no vienes conmigo, lloraré.

- Ah, no. Eso sí que no...

- Y te seguiré por toda la playa gritando que tú eres el que hace llorar a una belleza como yo.

- Oh, no, no, no... Menuda vergüenza... -dijo el hispano con cara de ligero disgusto al imaginar la escena que le había descrito. No podría ya quedarse allí a vivir, todo el mundo le señalaría con el dedo al pasar. Horrible. Suspiró- Si no me queda más remedio, aceptaré esa cita contigo.

- Ya verás, no te arrepentirás. -le respondió el galo guiñándole el ojo, alegre por haber logrado su objetivo- Esta va a ser la mejor cita que has tenido en mucho tiempo y no la vas a poder olvidar. Por la noche dirás: ah~ ¿por qué le dije a Francis que no quería dormir con él? Esta cama está tan vacía y yo me siento tan solo~ Quizás debería tocarme pensando en él~

- ¡No seas idiota! -exclamó al tiempo que estallaba en una carcajada.

Le pegó un golpe en el hombro que desmontó un poco a Francis. Es que el dichoso español era fuerte. De repente Antonio le puso la mano a la altura del pecho, extendida. Francis le observó curioso. ¿Qué quería? ¿Es que le estaba pidiendo dinero? Eso era bastante maleducado. Le dijo que iba a invitarle a comer pero no iba a darle ahora la parte que le correspondía. Era capaz de huir.

- ¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Francis finalmente viendo que Antonio no decía nada.

- ¿Es que no piensas cogerme la mano? -dijo el español con expresión curiosa.

Francis acabó por sonreír. Le había dado tantísima ternura... Sólo él era capaz de pedir cosas así con tal naturalidad. Otra persona seguramente se hubiera sonrojado y tartamudeado. Quizás Antonio, con unos cuantos años menos, lo hubiera hecho. Ahora era todo diferente, tenía razón. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal. El hispano había cambiado pero él también lo había hecho y quizás ahora su relación iría mejor. Tomó la mano entre la suya y resistió las ganas de abrazarle. Ya lo haría luego, cuando pasearan por la playa. O más tarde, cuando después de comer fueran a bañarse al mar. O después, cuando volvieran a caminar sobre la arena con un romántico atardecer de fondo. Algo estaba claro: Francis iba a enamorar perdidamente a Antonio y no le pensaba dejar escapar.

No esta vez.

* * *

**¡He vueltooooo! ;A; Ya he regresado de tierras niponas después de arrasar con las tiendas de doujinshi y llevarme casi todo el Frain... xDDDDDD Sobre otros temas... Pueees el fic ya se terminó. Ya sólo falta por publicar el epílogo. No sufráis porque vendré con más fics ·w· tengo un "arsenal" de fics Frain por publicar XDDDDD hohoho ouo**

_Candy Darla, _**Alfred da penilla porque está siendo utilizado aunque es un poco psicópata xDDDD Me alegra que te guste cada vez más ouo Y que el final te parezca bien ouo**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**jojojo soy lovely a veces, lo sé XDDD He venido cansada pero tengo historias para rato ouo No os preocupéis òuób Ay xD Alfred no es retrasadooo... está enamorado y hace tonteríaas XD Pero ya has visto que no es tan toonto 3 ouo Es que le tengo cierto cariñito XDDD No puedo hacer que no tengan final feliz. Me mata ;W; De momento sólo he hecho Frains felices owo "felices" XDDDD**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**Claro que se resuelve pronto XD Es que no puedo darles finales muy horribles ;W; mi corazóncito no me lo permite. Les quiero demasiado *drama XD * Después de que se lleven mal, cuando se llevan bien es como asdkfjñsdkfa cositaasss ;v; xDDD ouo Espero que te guste ouo**

_justberith, _**uoh, hola ouo/... Oh dios XD 9 Capítulos de golpe XD Te admiro XDDD No puedo dejarles totalmente fuera de personaje, tienen que tener historias y en el fondo ser ellos owo. O eso es lo que siempre intento al menos o.o Seeeh, Alfred con lado osculo rulea xDDD Me alegra mucho que te encante el fic ;v; Es bonito saberlo. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar review, eres amor ;v;**

_Yuyies, _**a veces Antonio es un poco inconsciente xDDDD A veces un beso dice más que muchísimas cosas ouo Alfred no dice nada porque está enamorado de él. Pero bueno, no es tan tonto o3o Bueno, me había quedado a un capi del final xD no porque quisiera, si no porque me he ido xD **

**Espero que la espera os haya merecido la pena ;v; **

**Nos leemos el viernes que viene~ **

**Miruru. **


	11. Epílogo

**En mis recuerdos**

**Epílogo**

Se despertó y un dolor taladrante le perforó el cerebro. Por supuesto no fue literalmente, por fortuna. Cuando abrió los ojos y los movió para ver un poco el lugar en el que se encontraba, descubrió con alivio que estaba en su hermoso apartamento. Sentía pesadez en el estómago y por un momento creyó que era a causa de la resaca que acarreaba. Demasiado alcohol. Aunque sabía quién tenía la culpa, claro que sí. Entonces notó que la pesadez no se debía a la resaca, se debía a que tenía una pierna encima de su estómago. Se levantó un poco y la vio a ella, la culpable de la resaca, la mujer de melena castaña con cierto aire marimacho durmiendo. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca molesta cuando se fijó en que ella abrazaba a la persona que dormía a su lado, que no era otro que el español que venía siendo su pareja desde hacía un año. Bufó. Recordaba lo pegajosa que había estado con él una vez el alcohol le había subido. La había enviado Gilbert, tratando de reclutarlo. Se negó y además Antonio le dijo que le transmitiese el siguiente mensaje: "Molesta más a Francis e iré a arrancarte las pelotas".

La mujer, Eliza, se había estado riendo durante un largo tiempo y les había invitado a ir de fiesta. Tenía un aguante impresionante y cuando Francis ya empezaba a sentirse ebrio, ella parecía fresca como una rosa. Era alucinante. Después, los tres como una cuba, se habían ido hacia otro local. Luego ya no recordaba nada más. Afortunadamente todos tenían toda la ropa encima.

Se estiró por encima y por fin alcanzó el rostro de su amante. Mira que llegaba a estar mono cuando dormía... Le daban ganas de hacerle mil y una cerdadas. Y no le importaba que estuviera allí presente aquella mujer, le impulsaban sus deseos y él era lo único que necesitaba. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, un punto que sabía que era sensible y de repente se ganó una colleja que le vino de donde menos esperaba. Pero no terminó ahí, de repente Eliza se movió y le pegó un golpe en el estómago. Chilló y se echó hacia el lado contrario. Antonio se despertó por completo y se incorporó. Pudo ver a su novio echado sobre el lecho, acurrucado y lloriqueando. No era la primera vez que le golpeaba por instinto mientras dormía. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Mira que se lo había dicho veces, que tenía ese instinto de supervivencia cuando alguien intentaba hacerle algo mientras dormía. Pues el muy suicida lo había probado más de una vez porque, según él, un día le había podido meter mano sin recibir ningún puñetazo o patada. Eliza se movió un poco y murmuró cosas, aún sintiéndose adormilada. Antonio pasó por encima de ella y se abrazó a Francis. Le dejó besos por el pelo mientras le decía que lo sentía y que le tenía dicho que era muy arriesgado hacer eso. De repente el rubio agarró las muñecas del español y sacó fuerza inumana, que se alimentaba únicamente del deseo y su libido, para tumbarle contra la cama. Fue un misterio cómo no golpearon a Eliza en el proceso.

- Ay, Franciis~ -dijo el hispano riendo mientras era besuqueado por el cuello- Eres un bruto.

- Es tu culpa, por estar demasiado bueno. -replicó a la vez que sus manos se colaban por debajo de la camisa del de cabellos castaños y empezaban a acariciar.

- ¡Francis! -aún reía- Que Eliza sigue aquí...

- Bueno, luego puede puntuarnos.

- No os preocupéis por mí, voy a ir a tomarme una ducha y me iré de nuevo hacia Francia. Seguro que el estúpido de Gilbert ya me dirá que por qué he tardado tanto. Pero me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros.

- Que no se te olvide decirle lo de ... -pero tuvo que parar porque el francés andaba tratando de meterse bajo la parte superior de la ropa. Encima el tío le hacía cosquillas con ese intento de barba- ¡Francis!

El rubio se asomó tímidamente, sólo se podía ver hasta sus ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías estarte quieto un rato mientras acabo de hablar con Eliza?

- ¿Como cuánto tiempo?

- ¿Veinte minutos?

- ... Mucho tiempo. -sentenció tras unos segundos de pensar. Acto seguido volvió a colarse en la ropa y Antonio suspiró resignado.

- Yo no sé ni para qué lo intento... En fin. -miró a Eliza- Aunque le transmitas la amenaza, también dale las gracias. Sin su ayuda ahora no tendría esta enorme garrapata barbuda metida bajo mi ropa. ¡Ay! Ahahahaha ¡Fr-Francis! ¡N-no me hagas cosquillas! ¡Tampoco está bien que muerdas!

- Ay, qué monos sois. Hacéis buena pareja~ -pero no escuchaban lo que decía.

Y eso se debía a que el rubio había salido de debajo de la ropa y se había ido hasta su cuello. Allí dejaba besos y algún suave mordisco que hacía que el español riese más a causa de las cosquillas. Eliza, que tenía cierta debilidad por ese tipo de situaciones, decidió no molestarles más e ir a ducharse. Francis se percató de que por fin estaban solos. Iba a lanzarse ya a por el rostro de Antonio para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla cuando se topó, literalmente, con las manos del hispano. Su cara se quedó medio chafada contra ellas.

- ¿P-pero qué haceees? -preguntó lloriqueando- Si estamos solos...

- No, no estamos solos. Elizabeth está en el baño y en cualquier momento podría volver para despedirse y entonces encontrarnos ahí dale que te pego. Me niego. -dijo empujándole más para impedir que las manos se colaran bajo su ropa de nuevo.

- ¿Qué más da? Es otra rarita de esas que delira cuando ve a dos tíos atractivos metiéndose mano, como Sheila. Estoy seguro de que si nos encontrara como tú dices, dale que te pego, es capaz de pegar un gritito y quedarse mirando. -dijo logrando meter las manos bajo las prendas del español.

- ¡Que no! ¡No pienso tener audiencia mientras hacemos cosas! -dijo empujándole con fuerza y por fin logró echarle a un lado de la cama. Francis refunfuñaba pero ignoró cada palabra que pronunciaba. Aún acabaría por pegarle una hostia como dijera alguna estupidez- Eliza ha dicho que después de la ducha se marchará. La despedimos y entonces luego ya veremos.

- No pienso hacerle desayuno. Ya suficientemente hospitalarios hemos sido. -dijo Francis enfurruñado.

No sólo eso, había tenido que aguantar que su novio estuviera muy amigable con esa chica durante la noche anterior. Ahora que quería tenerle entre sus brazos y mimarle, éste le decía que no podían porque la otra estaba delante. Que se fuese ya. No pensaba hacerle desayuno ni de coña, eso significaría que se quedaría más rato. Antonio se acercó y se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, mimoso y conciliador.

- Está bien~ Nada de desayuno. Pero la despides con una sonrisa, ¿vale? Después de todo, va a decirle a Gilbert que se olvide de ti. Lo mejor es que no se vaya a ir con una mala impresión de ti, no sea que le anime a que venga a buscarte. Ah, pero ni se te ocurra asaltarme en cuanto cerremos la puerta.

- Eres un soso cuando quieres. -dijo Francis al descubrir que acababa de tirar por tierra su estupendo y maravilloso plan.

- Anda, ayúdame a hacer la cama. -murmuró Antonio dándole otro beso meloso esta vez sobre los labios.

Era ridículo, en serio que lo era. La facilidad con la que el de cabellos castaños lograba que se le pasara el mal humor era alucinante. Pocas veces en el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había estado durante demasiado tiempo seguido molesto. Es que se ponía en plan cariñoso y te sonreía. Ah... Esa maldita sonrisa tenía poderes, lo juraba. Hacía que se te pasara casi cualquier sentimiento negativo. Cuando estabas desanimado hacía que la tristeza se diluyese y te apeteciese sonreír un mínimo, tratando en vano de imitar esa mueca deslumbrante que él ponía. Si estabas enfadado, de repente no le encontrabas sentido a estarlo cuando él te miraba de esa manera. Y la gente no parecía poder resistirse, pero es que Francis era patético a la hora de confrontar su sonrisa, un perdedor reincidente.

Le devolvió el último beso que le dio resignándose a la verdad: nunca iba a ganar. Sobre todo cuando se molestaba por cosas sin importancia como aquella. Se incorporó.

- Vamos a hacer la cama, anda...

Antonio sonrió satisfecho y se levantó para ayudarle a hacer la cama. Francis se había mudado de casa de Sheila cuando apenas hacía un mes que el hispano estaba en las islas. El motivo más importante de todo aquello era que le decía que no quería entrar con él porque no quería molestar a la chica. Por mucho que el rubio insistió en que aquello eran tonterías y que no importunaban a Sheila, Antonio no había cedido. Se habían despedido en la puerta de la enorme casa, se habían besado en el ambiente cálido de la noche, hasta que el español recordaba que era tarde. Entonces Francis murmuraba la misma frase: "¿Por qué siempre tienes que acordarte de la estúpida hora?"

El español se reía, le daba un último beso y se escabullía de entre sus brazos en dirección a su hotel. Ese era otro motivo que le había impulsado a buscar una vivienda propia. El lugar en el que se hospedaba Antonio era un hotel bastante lujoso. Le había ido a recoger una vez a la puerta y no había podido evitar silbar sorprendido. Le había insistido en que viniera a vivir con Sheila pero otra vez que si no quería molestar y que podía permitírselo (confesaba que aquello le había dejado atónito. ¿Es que era rico y él no lo sabía? Su piso en Lyon no daba esa impresión). Hizo oídos sordos a aquello y finalmente alquiló un apartamento que le había cautivado desde el primer momento que lo había visto. Estaba a unos cinco minutos de la playa, en una planta elevada desde la que se podía observar la misma y tenía dos habitaciones: una pequeña y una enorme con una cama de matrimonio con cobijas rojas. El suelo del cuarto era de parqué que estaba pulido con dedicación y casi brillaba, una sala de estar amplia con sofás de tres plazas, una tele de cuarenta pulgadas, una mesa con unas cuantas sillas alrededor de ésta y un ventanal enorme por el que entraba luz la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía una terracita pequeña en la que había dos tumbonas y una mesa de mimbre. La cocina no era muy grande pero cada electrodoméstico parecía nuevo y Francis sintió en el instante en que la vio las ganas de entrar y preparar algún plato. También contaba con un baño bastante amplio que tenía una bañera espaciosa a la que se accedía mediante unos pequeños escalones.

El alquiler era un poco caro, era algo bastante obvio dado el estado en el que se encontraba la vivienda, la situación y las dimensiones de la misma. Pero, bien pensado, tampoco es que tuviera muchos más caprichos. Hasta que Antonio no había venido, hacía mucho que no salía a tomar copas porque ir solo a emborracharle le daba cosa y solía ser comprador compulsivo pero como tenía en mente la posibilidad de un día salir e ir a Francia a buscar al amor de su vida -Oish, si es que era un romántico. Estaba seguro que un día le darían un premio- y besarle apasionadamente, pues tenía bastante dinero ahorrado. Esperaba entusiasmo y agradecimiento por parte del hispano. Sabía que se convertiría en algo así como su héroe. Entonces lo llevó al sitio, abrió la puerta y le contó las características básicas: metros cuadrados, número de habitaciones, precio... Después de aquello, Antonio emitió su veredicto.

- Estás loco.

Francis se había sentido indignado. ¿Por qué esa falta de emoción? Era un piso hermoso y él lo único que decía era: "Estás loco" ¡No! ¡No lo estaba! Era su mejor adquisición desde tiempos inmemoriales. Después le contó que si estaba loco era porque aquello costaba muy caro. No mejoró su opinión cuando le dijo que se mudara con él. Tuvieron una pequeña pelea porque Antonio lo encontraba otro ataque de excentricidad del francés.

- Tengo la reserva hecha. Me sabe mal irme de un día para otro, se están portando bastante bien conmigo. -murmuró el español.

- Les avisas hoy y te vas pasado mañana. Si te piden que les pagues una indemnización por cancelar yo mismo puedo pagártela. Prefiero que dejes de gastar el dineral que gastas en ese hotel y que estés conmigo. Quiero que cuando vengamos a donde yo vivo, después de una cita, no tenga que terminarla con un beso y marcharme. Deseo poder abrir la puerta, que aceptes entrar y entonces ofrecerte otra copa y en vez de uno, colmarte a besos. ¿Me vas a negar este capricho? Estoy aceptando con resignación que no me des sexo. Anda... Por favor...

- Está bien. -dijo tras suspirar pesadamente- Pero me niego a que me pagues nada del hotel. Si me hacen recargo, lo pagaré yo mismo.

Francis, en ese instante, se dijo sí mismo que eso ya se vería. No obstante, por un momento había olvidado la cabezonería del español. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Antonio ya había pagado el recargo. Fue bonito acomodar sus cosas por el piso. Ahora ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a convivir bajo el mismo techo. La rutina de hacer la cama entre ambos se había convertido en algo que si no ocurría, echaba de menos. Algunas veces, entre risas, había agarrado a Antonio y lo había echado de nuevo sobre la cama. Siempre se quejaba de que ahora tendrían que hacerla de nuevo, aunque acababa cediendo y correspondiendo a los constantes besos del francés sobre sus labios.

Le daban ganas de hacer eso mismo. Pero, de nuevo, Elizabeth seguía en la casa y lo más seguro era que Antonio se lo fuese a impedir. ¿Cuánto tiempo más exactamente pensaba tardar en ducharse? Entonces la puerta se abrió y la muchacha, con el pelo húmedo y bastante ligera de ropa, entró en la habitación para coger su maleta con lo que le faltaba. Francis se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta. De repente notó que Antonio le había pasado una papelera.

- Para las babas, cerdo.

- ¡Como si tú no la hubieses mirado!

- Yo al menos puedo disimular, que a ti sólo te falta cantar. Se te ve a kilómetros, estúpido.

- Os estoy oyendo~ Aunque confieso que me siento tremendamente halagada. -dijo Eliza riendo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Diez minutos después cerraban la puerta que daba a la calle. Por fin estaban solos en el apartamento. Cuánto le estaba costando a Francis no echarse encima sobre Antonio... Es que le había dicho que no lo hiciera y sabía que las advertencias del hispano en ocasiones había que tomárselas en serio. Porque, como no le hiciera caso, era muy probable que se quedara sin sexo. No pensaba estar más de un día sin catar ese cuerpo.

Vale, sonaba como un degenerado. Quizás lo era.

Pero mientras Antonio no se quejara, él iba haciendo. Si no decía nada es que no le molestaba suficiente y, de paso, amándole de aquel modo, aunque fuese un poco salvaje y basado solo en el placer que sus cuerpos podían proporcionar al del otro, Francis era feliz. ¿Para qué echarlo por la borda? Es como si a un niño le pides que tire su juguete preferido sin un motivo. ¡Por supuesto que no querría tirarlo! Estaba claro que él no era un niño, aunque muchos intentaran convencerle de lo contrario, y Antonio tampoco era un juguete. Y pobre de él que insinuara lo contrario, se podía llevar una gran hostia de parte del hispano y, por si alguien no lo recordaba, era policía. Si podía enfrentarse a puñetazo limpio con Gilbert era por algo.

- Voy a ducharme.

Cualquier persona cuerda interpretaría eso como una señal, lo que se necesitaría oír para saber que su pareja le daba vía libre para por fin hacer lo que llevaba un buen rato deseando. Bueno, eso era porque el resto de personas cuerdas no tenían a Antonio como su pareja. Francis podía presumir bastante de saber leer las intenciones de la gente con sólo escuchar su tono de voz. Además, pocas veces se equivocaba. La musicalidad de la voz de Antonio le daba la certeza de que no lo decía con dobles intenciones. Realmente iba a tomarse una ducha y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que aquello pudiese tener significado más allá de eso mismo.

Pero no había que dejar que eso desanimase. Después de todo, Francis tenía un ánimo imparable cuando se trataba de lograr cierto contacto humano. Cuando escuchó la frase sus ojos se abrieron y en cuestión de décimas de segundo se instaló en su rostro una expresión de depredador. Murmuró un rápido: "vale" y silencioso como gacela empezó a perseguirle a una distancia prudencial.

Llegaba ya al baño y Francis aguardó, a dos puertas de distancia de la estancia. Una vez vio que entraba, se acercó, abrió la puerta y espió mientras se desnudaba. Bien, el plan era entrar y asaltarlo en el plato ducha. Era una pena pero a Antonio no le gustaba demasiado usar la bañera grande, decía que se gastaba demasiado agua y que era más rápido meterse en la otra. No era muy amplia para que ambos estuviesen anchos pero lo que menos quería Francis era precisamente eso. En el pasillo se quitó la ropa en tiempo récord y en ningún momento perdió de vista a Antonio.

Cuando vio que ya por fin se acercaba a la ducha, fue el momento de hacer acto de presencia. Sabía que así parecía casi un violador profesional, pero no lo era. Que nadie se hiciera una idea equivocada, si le asaltaba así era porque eran pareja y él un necesitado francés. Punto pelota. Rápidamente se fue hacia él, una mano se enroscó en su cintura, atrajo el cuerpo desnudo y aún bastante cálido contra el suyo y después lo empujó hacia dentro de la ducha. Ambos se empezaron a mojar al instante. La mano que se había encargado de cerrar la mampara se unió a su compañera en la misión de acariciar ese torso bien formado del español. Inclinó su cabeza y besó un par de veces su cuello, hasta que el pelo, mojado, le molestó. Durante dos escasos segundos, Francis apartó una mano, que usó para echar hacia atrás aquellos mechones molestos.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me asaltas y me asustas de esta manera? -dijo el español molesto tratando de mirar hacia atrás y vislumbrar a Francis.

- Estoy molesto. -dijo el rubio. Con una mano le obligó a apoyar la cabeza contra las baldosas y volvió a besar sobre su cuello. Antonio había arqueado una ceja pero no estaba tampoco tan enfadado por aquello. No había sido muy bruto así que no deseaba patearle- Estoy muy, muy molesto...

- ¿Por qué estás tan-? -tuvo que interrumpirse y pegó un quejido. Es que el muy estúpido le había mordido bastante fuerte. Vale que otras veces lo había hecho incluso más, dejándole marcas que le duraban días, pero en ese instante no estaba tremendamente excitado y el dolor se sentía como eso mismo- N-no me muerdas tan fuerte. Joder. Eres un bruto.

- Es tu culpa... Ayer te dejabas abrazar por ella. Hasta te dio besos. ¿Sabes cómo me sentía yo con eso? Era como si hubiese fuego dentro de mí. -su mano descendió hasta la entrepierna y allí empezó a acariciar suavemente- Deseaba apartarla de ti a toda costa. Y a ti deseaba hacértelo hasta que sólo pensaras en mí y hasta que te dieras cuenta de que sólo me perteneces a mí y se te fueran las estúpidas ideas acerca de que no pasa nada si una chica te besa y yo estoy delante.

- ... Pero... Estaba muy borracho. Ni siquiera recuerdo eso...

- Yo sí. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ti, Eliza me pegaba. Y sería algo para reírse si fuese una chica normal pero ella es endemoniadamente fuerte. -presionó con el pulgar la punta del miembro ahora erecto y consiguió un gemido que le hizo sentir un tirón de excitación. Aquello tenía bastante morbo.

- Perdón... -dijo Antonio. Un escalofrío inapreciable sacudió al francés al oírle decir eso. Oh, sí...

- ¿Sabes lo que voy a tener que hacer? Voy a tener que castigarte y hacerte mío aquí mismo. -susurró sobre su oreja. Acabó dejando otro suave mordisco- Hasta que me pidas que pare porque ya te duele de lo mucho que me he adentrado en ti. Y por supuesto no te dejaré.

- Hazlo... -murmuró Antonio dejándose llevar un poco.

- E-espera. ¿Podemos seguir jugando a eso de ser el que castiga y el castigado pero en versión el castigado no quiere?

- ¿Qué? -dijo el español ladeando el rostro y parte del cuerpo para poder verle mejor ahora que el agarre sobre su cabeza se había aflojado.

- Eso. Podrías seguir de ese modo. Y decir cosas como: "No, Francis. No me hagas nada". Cosas de esas. Tiene mucho morbo.

- Pero es que quiero que me hagas todo...

- Tu sinceridad me gusta muchísimo también... Aunque la otra idea me sigue atrayendo. Anda, venga, por favor~

- Está bieeeen... -dijo pesadamente después de suspirar- Nooo... Franciiis... No me hagas nada...

- Ponle un poco de ganas, joder. -se quejó el francés mientras se acercaba a su cuerpo y empezaba a estimularlo de nuevo.

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Socorrooo! ¡Me va a violaaaar!

- ¡Tampoco tienes que pasarte! -dijo Francis sonriendo forzadamente. Le preocupaba lo que pensaran los vecinos. Eran un poco ruidosos, más que nada porque no controlaban sus jadeos y gemidos cuando lo hacían, pero no hasta esos extremos en los que alguien pedía socorro- Eres muy cruel... Sólo te pido que te esfuerces un poquito.

- A ver... Tú haz. Con un poco de suerte me inspiraré y todo.

Francis suspiró pesadamente. Después de todo, lo que quería era disfrutar de su cuerpo y hacerle gemir su nombre. El juego era un plus, podía vivir sin él. Lentamente deslizó el dedo índice por la longitud y besó su cuello y volvió a morderlo por el simple placer de sentir que le dominaba.

- Francis... N-no... -el francés internamente se alegró. ¡Eh! ¡Eso estaba bastante mejor! Sonaba bastante excitante- No me hagas daño... S-soy virgen y no... No... Pff...

Se empezó a reír y a Francis se le quedó una mueca muy extraña. En serio, tenía los dedos entre los cachetes de su trasero y la otra mano sobre su miembro. ¡Pues el tío se echaba a reír! Lo peor es que pensó en la frase y de repente también le encontró gracia. Se apoyó contra su nuca y rió.

- Desde luego...

Le hizo darse la vuelta y lo atrajo hacia él. El español apoyó una mano en el brazo del rubio y le observó aún risueño. Recibió un par de besos sobre la misma mejilla.

- No te lo tomarás en serio, ¿verdad? -dijo Francis acariciando su espalda y volviendo a colar unos dedos entre las nalgas.

- A ver cómo te lo explico... Tú quieres que yo me convierta en uno que te reciba mientras te dice que no cuando en realidad hay bastantes cosas de esas que las desea. Yo lo que deseo es ese Francis que se deja de gilipolleces y hace todo lo posible para metérmela pronto y luego disfrutar de sexo desenfrenado contra una superficie sólida.

- Cuando me dices estas cosas, matas mi cerebro durante algunos segundos, ¿eres consciente?

- Lo soy. Por eso lo hago, porque luego te reinicias en modo salvaje y haces lo que te he pedido, ¿verdad? ¿A que me lo harás contra las baldosas desenfrenadamente y te dejarás de eso de la víctima que se niega?

Francis lo agarró, lo levantó del suelo unos centímetros y se movió hacia delante hasta que la espalda del español chocó con algo de violencia contra la pared helada.

- Sí, mi amo. -dijo Francis lanzándose hacia ese cuello como si fuese la fuente de toda su energía y si no lo besara fuese a morirse.

Antonio se había aferrado fuerte a él y ni tuvo tiempo a estremecerse por lo frías que estaban las baldosas ya que los besos y los pequeños mordiscos sobre su cuello volvieron a calentarlo de nuevo. Sintió que una pierna tocaba el suelo y se apresuró a apoyar parte de su peso en él.

- ¿Qué prefieres: alguien que te diga a todo lo que haces que pares o a alguien que te diga que sigas, que sí, que quiere todo lo que tengas que darle? Yo quiero todo lo que tengas que entregarme. Lo aceptaré todo en mi interior. ¿No me prefieres a ese papel que intentabas hacerme interpretar?

- Te prefiero. Te prefiero mil veces

En cosa de minutos, Francis había pasado del deseo moderado pero fuerte a la necesidad. Tan considerable era, que le pasaban muchas cosas radicales por la cabeza: como coger y hacerlo de una vez. Dejó su cuello y le besó para acallarle. Si no lo hacía, lograría que perdiese la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Lo volvió a estimular con la mano que tenía hacía pocos minutos entre sus nalgas. Pronto escuchó los deliciosos primeros gemidos y sus dedos se fueron hasta la punta en la que había el líquido preseminal que salía de ésta. Evitó el agua y fue hacia el trasero, accesible gracias a que con la otra mano le sujetaba una pierna en alto. Presionó con el índice y empezó a abrirse camino hacia su interior.

Pronto las manos del español se habían tensado y sus dedos se clavaban un poco sobre su piel. No le importaba; ahora no iba a reducir la marcha. Si estaba así de revolucionado y necesitado era por él y esa forma que tenía de decir cosas excitantes cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Siempre de ese modo tan impertinente, descarado, ordinario, pero tan sumamente excitante. Movió los dos dedos que había en su interior durante un rato, tanteando hasta que finalmente dio con su objetivo. Lo supo porque sus dedos se vieron rodeados con más fuerza y un gemido más audible resonó entre aquellas mamparas.

Dejó de abusar contra aquel punto e introdujo, lentamente, un tercer dedo. Besó mientras su sien, su mejilla, su oído y la otra mano seguía estimulando lentamente el miembro del hispano.

No podía expresar en palabras lo mucho que le excitaba escuchar esos jadeos entrecortados y esos pequeños gemidos que no podía evitar pronunciar. Su expresión facial era digna de grabar: sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, centrados en un punto aleatorio de piel para intentar no abrumarse con demasiadas cosas a la vez. A pesar de estar algo brillantes, desprendían esa fuerza y coraje que siempre tenían. Sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas, pero tampoco de manera exagerada, y sus labios, húmedos y algo rojizos debido a que se los había mordido un par de veces para controlar lo que su cuerpo le pedía pronunciar, estaban entreabiertos y tomaban aire irregularmente. Francis, admirándole de ese modo, no podía aguantar más su propio deseo. Retiró sus dedos.

- Hoy lo vamos a hacer sin condón.

- N-no. Espera... -dijo el español mirándole con sorpresa- No tendrás algo contagioso, ¿verdad? Que alguno de tus antiguos ligues te haya pegado.

- Por favor, Antonio. No te diría esto si no estuviese seguro al cien por cien. -respondió con un tono casi ofendido- Normalmente tengo en mucha consideración a mis amantes y a ti, aún más. A ti te amo, Antonio. ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuarlo siquiera?

- Perdón... Pero es que sin... Vas a terminar dentro.

- Shh... Luego te dejaré bien limpio, no te preocupes. -dijo mientras subía su pierna un poco más y se posicionaba.

- Francis... N-no...

Ni siquiera sonrió aunque por dentro se estremeciera al escucharle así. Lamentándolo mucho, le daban ganas de hacerlo aún más. Volvió a chistarle y besó su sien y su oreja mientras le susurraba que le dejara enseñarle cómo se sentía realmente tenerle dentro. Apoyó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada y notó la calidez que desprendía. Tomó aire y empujó suave y lentamente. Antonio jadeó entre dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Francis recargó parte de su rostro contra el hombro de su pareja, respirando pesadamente. Era más de lo que había imaginado y cuando iba por la mitad lo aprisionaba lo suficiente como para tener que parar para respirar y relajarse un poco. No quería terminar nada más adentrarse en él.

Finalmente había logrado alojarse en su interior por completo. Antonio, abrumado, había clavado un poco los dedos en la espalda del francés. Aunque tampoco es que éste se hubiese quejado por ello. Le dio un momento de tregua y fue besando el cuello. Finalmente movió la cintura y descubrió con satisfacción que el interior de su pareja estaba bastante relajado y se había adaptado a su intrusión pronto. Lentamente, el francés continuó retirando su miembro de su interior y de nuevo lo adentraba en su cálida y acogedora entrada que, además de rodearle protectivamente, le recibía con la música celestial que eran los gemidos de Antonio. Se acercó y buscó sus labios, sacándole de su estado de ensoñación debido al placer. El rostro del hispano era hermoso en ese momento: Sus ojos estaban algo perdidos y claramente turbados por las descargas que sacudían su cuerpo y, cuando le besó, poco tardó en responder de manera hambrienta a cada movimiento. Sería mentira decir que no le tomó por sorpresa.

Los brazos de Antonio se apoyaron sobre sus hombros y acto seguido su voz, un poco ronca de la excitación y alterada, le habló.

- Francis... Más rápido.

Sintió un fuerte tirón. Era increíble con la facilidad que tiraba por los suelos su fachada de calma. Antes lo había logrado y ahora de nuevo. Se apoyó contra el cuerpo del hispano, dejando su rostro cerca de su hombro izquierdo, y el movimiento que realizó fue más intenso. ¡Cómo llegó a encenderle ese gemido más fuerte de su español...! A partir de ese instante, no le dio más tregua. Una y otra vez, Francis embestía a Antonio contra la pared mientras el agua corría por ambos cuerpos. El rubio gemía contra la piel del cuello del hispano, enrojecida y marcada repetidamente por sus labios. De vez en cuando ladeaba su rostro y observaba de reojo el de su amante, que le llamaba entre gemidos.

- Agárrate fuerte, Antonio.

El de cabellos castaños tuvo el tiempo justo para enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes que el francés, a la hora de penetrar de nuevo en él, sujetara la otra pierna y le levantase del suelo. Por su propio peso, el cuerpo de Antonio bajó con intensidad sobre el miembro erecto del francés y en esta ocasión se adentró incluso más profundo. Además, la punta había rozado su próstata y por eso mismo, el gemido del español sonó con fuerza, casi como un grito.

Francis no quería dejar de escucharle de ese modo. Quería que gritara su nombre y que los vecinos escucharan lo mucho que se amaban. Con violencia, Francis empujaba a Antonio contra las baldosas y le penetraba con fuerza, una y otra vez, sin descanso. Seguro que tendría agujetas más tarde, pero la idea ni siquiera le hizo replantearse la pose. Las piernas del hispano rodeaban con fuerza su cintura y sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello. Los dedos a veces se clavaban de nuevo sobre la espalda. Francis le había besado hasta casi el extremo en el que a ambos les costaba respirar. Luego, dejó de hacerlo porque era mucho mejor escuchar a Antonio llamarle con desespero y pedirle más. Estaba seguro de que si no se sintiese tan ebrio de placer, aquellos golpes contra las baldosas le dolerían. Francia veía su aguante esfumarse con cada nueva penetración y la manera en que el interior del hispano cada vez le rodeaba con más fuerza. Sus manos sujetaban sus nalgas cuando se retiraba, para ayudarse a salir un poco de su interior y luego las apartaba y chocaba contra la pared con fuerza. Y no es que aquello no le gustara a su amante, no. Antonio participaba y hacía fuerza para ayudarle a sacarlo más trecho de su cuerpo y luego tensaba sus músculos para chocar con más fuerza contra las baldosas.

Siempre se sorprendía por la fuerza con la que Antonio aprisionaba su miembro cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. No era de extrañar que tras eso sólo le hubiese podido embestir un par de veces. Aún acabando de sufrir las descargas intensas de su propio clímax, Francis sujetó las nalgas de Antonio y lo penetró un par de veces. Ya satisfecho por completo, se quedó quieto, apoyando a su compañero contra la pared. Ambas respiraciones estaban descompuestas y se sujetaban el uno en el otro para no desplomarse. Soltó una pierna y el español apoyó gran parte de su peso ahí.

- No me importa que me castigues así más veces. -dijo como pudo el hispano.

Francis le miró totalmente sorprendido y finalmente apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del hispano y rió. Le derrotaba totalmente.

- Eres increíble. No dejas de sorprenderme. -salió de su interior y le animó a darse la vuelta- Deja que saque mi semen de dentro antes de que pierdas la dilatación.

Tal y como le había pedido, Antonio se giró y apoyó las manos en la pared. Pronto sintió los dedos de Francis colarse entre sus nalgas y dos de ellos se abrieron camino. El francés sacó parte de la sustancia blanca, la otra, desgraciadamente, tendría que expulsarla su propio cuerpo. Cuando Antonio empezó a quejarse ante la noticia, Francis se las apañó para desviar la atención rápidamente al encontrar con los dedos la próstata. Aún sin estar excitado, el hispano reaccionó bastante bien y su compañero, raudo como el viento, no tardó nada en volver a molestar ese punto concreto con la yema de sus dedos. Antonio le pedía que parase, que otra vez lo iba a excitar como siguiera así y el gesto de Francis se transformaba en uno de un completo degenerado a cada frase que decía. Por supuesto, no se detenía. Al final ocurrió lo inevitable, el español le pegó un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblegara de dolor.

Poco tardaron en salir de la ducha después de eso. Un enjabonado rápido y nada de magreo porque Antonio aún estaba molesto por ese toqueteo fuera de tiempo. Una vez fuera, mientras el galo se secaba el cuerpo con una toalla blanca, le vino un pensamiento a la cabeza que le horrorizó.

- Ahora que lo pienso... Ya ha pasado un año desde que llegaste. Ya pronto tendrás que regresar a tu trabajo, ¿no? -había querido no pensar en el tema mientras convivían juntos y disfrutaba de su compañía. Ahora que lo había recordado, la pena lo reconcomía por dentro.

- Sí. De hecho empiezo de nuevo en dos días.

Si el shock de recordarlo había sido grande, el de "sólo faltan dos días" lo había desarmado por completo. No podía dejar que eso ocurriese. Y lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue agarrarlo por los brazos fuerte.

- No puedes volver a Francia.

- Francis...

- ¡No! Tus motivos no me valen. Escucha los míos. Después de estos meses, yo ya no puedo vivir solo. No puedo estar en este apartamento sin que cada rincón me recuerde a ti. Si te vas, me volveré loco y te seguiré a donde sea como todo un acosador. ¡Y me la va a sudar que quieran matarme o que tenga peligro de ir a la cárcel! Merece la pena el riesgo.

- Oye, Francis... Yo debo-

- ¡No! ¡No, no, no! -dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos- No puedo escucharte, no puedes irte.

Sí, aquello era patético. Pero ya lo dicen: situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Aquella, sin duda, era una situación desesperadísima.

- Fraaancis...

El galo se enganchó a su cintura. Lloriqueaba y todo. Dios, ¿por qué era tan cruel? Si dejaba que se lo tirase, ¿cómo podía irse ahora sin dudar un instante? Siguió gritando que si no le iba a soltar y no le dejarían montar en el avión, que lo iba a drogar y lo ataría a una cama hasta que se le olvidaran las ideas de abandonarle, que si se iba a convertir en su sombra, que si lo mataría de preocupación cada maldito segundo que estuviera en Lyon, a merced de Arthur... Antonio se cansó. No dejaba de intentar contarle sus motivos, sin éxito, y volvió a pegarle para que le prestara atención.

- ¡Serás reina del drama...! Estoy intentando hablarte y tú venga a lloriquear. ¡No me voy! Hablé con Sheila estas semanas y me consiguieron un puesto de policía. No hay la misma acción que en Francia, pero al menos no tendré que soportar a un "acosador". En dos días tengo que ir a firmar el contrato y empezar a trabajar.

- ¿En serio? -dijo Francis completamente desarmado y aún con lagrimillas en los ojos.

- Claro. Enhorabuena, Francis Bonnefoy -dijo a la vez que guiñaba un ojo- has conseguido enamorarme de nuevo. Cuando cobre mi sueldo contribuiré a la mitad del alquiler.

- Antonio. -dijo con urgencia tomándole de las manos- Creémos nuestro futuro juntos, aquí, tú y yo. Vive conmigo.

El hispano sonrió con ternura y se acercó hasta posar sus labios contra los del francés. Sabía que aquello le iba a costar otra sesión de sexo. Lo tenía más que claro cuando ese brazo del galo rodeó su cintura y empezó a guiarlo hacia la habitación.

Su relación con Francis no era como había sido al principio. Aunque no eran unos niños, tampoco eran lo suficientemente maduros como para valorarse. Las circunstancias los separaron y nunca creyó que volviese a amarle, jamás. Sin embargo, Francis había cambiado algo, lo único de él que entonces le había fallado. Ahora ya no tenía miedo a amarle.

Mientras era tumbado en la cama, Antonio decidió que no dejaría escapar a Francis nunca más.

FIN.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. No sé qué comentar en general de este fic... Tenía ganas de hacer cosas diferentes, de una narración no tan lineal, de un poco de acción... No sé si lo he logrado, espero que sí. Gracias a todo aquel que me ha leído, ya sea de principio a final o sólo algún capítulo puntual. Espero que os haya gustado este epílogo. Mañana intentaré subir el último dibujo al livejournal (miruchan). Contestaré a los review firmados de este capítulo, a los que no, igualmente, muchas gracias por leer ;v;**

**Los del anterior:**

_Candy Darla, _**¿se me echaba de menos? Awwww... Gilbert ayudó inesperadamente aunque creo que intentaba que Francis se fuera con los suyos xDDD. Tienen un futuro prometedor, sí, y ahora que se supone que estarán juntos para siempre, aún más ouo ¡Gracias por leer!**

_Ana-chiaaan, _**ahahaha FEELS... SO MANY FEELS FOR THEM! Es que son demasiado adorables ;v; ... Uah, sí! Me alegro de haber ehcho que la pareja cale en ti. Esta pareja necesita más amor ouo. Claro que me leerás en otra historia, tengo por publicar cosas ouo**

_hethetli, _**Es fácil imaginarse a Arthur jodido y a Francis haciéndole el corte de mangas xDDD Hombre y ya para calmado está este capítulo, con lemon y todo xDDD. Antonio es muy buen poli. Oh, lol, En mis recuerdos Parte 2. Te juro que en mi mente hasta lo pensé. Pero no, no... segundas partes nunca fueron buenas XDDDD. Lo de la postal sería muy lol XD Aunque no lo puedo ver, pero he podido imaginar la escena aislada y juas. Sí, tengo un arsenal 8D yey! Gracias a ti por leer e ir dejando review en cada capítulo ;v;**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**Pues volví el día 23 y actualicé el 24, tal y como dije que haría xDDDD Soy una chica de palabras *sonríe charming * Disfruté mucho y compré muchísimos doujinshi frain xD Arrasé con las tiendas XDDD I regret nothing. Bueno, pasó tiempo entre un capítulo y otro. Es que me fui 20 días XD. Francis es experto en decir bobadas que te hacen sonreír con ternura y todo. Claro que sí, traeré historias nuevas o.ó! Besos!**

_Yuyies, _**Seh, he estado en Japón ouo Jajaja es que cuando veía doujinshi que no conocía y por ese precio... No podía evitar echarlos a la cesta como si estuviera en las rebajas XD Era irremediable. Fraaainnnn xDDD Ueeh ;v; Ha estado a la altura de mi ausencia *se siente feliz * Me cuesta demasiado pensar en hacerles un final malo... Es que mi corazón no me lo permite ;_; Tengo escritos unos 5 fanfics (algunos más largos, algún oneshot, etc) y ahora estoy en proceso de otro más. Tendréis Frain para rato ouo**

**Pues nada, esto es todo por esta vez.**

**Muchísimas gracias, de corazón.**

**Espero que hayáis pasado un buen rato y nos vemos en la próxima historia Frain. Publicaré la semana que viene, el viernes. Este epílogo era larguito con el lemon así que lo cuento como un capítulo normal xD. **

**Un saludo,**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
